Forgotten Childhood
by Aeris Tsukiyono
Summary: Aeris and Sephiroth grow up together. How her loving family and his hateful father shape them to be the people we know. Also included: the past of Vincent, Hojo, and Lucrecia. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Prologue

Forgotten Childhood  
  
Prologue  
  
The doctor held the baby in his arms. She wasn't even crying, which he found amazing. Most newborns seemed to only be able to cry, but she possessed an almost angelic quality that made her seem special somehow. He walked back into the hospital room and took a look around.  
  
The room was less than what he would have liked to work with, but given the financial situation in Midgar, one couldn't be picky. There were only two machines in the forlorn room- one waiting for repairs, dusty in the corner. The other was a simple heart rate monitor that was attached to the woman lying on the adjacent bed.  
  
He quickly walked over to her and saw that her eyes were wide open. She smiled at him, and he felt immediately at peace. If he had known who exactly she was, he would have understood the reason he felt so happy. Of course, he didn't, so he assumed it had to do with her beautiful facial features that her daughter would one day inherit.  
  
"Excuse me, Mrs., ummm….," he said, quickly flipping through her clipboard to see where her last name was.  
  
She laughed weakly and shook her head. "Ifalna is fine."  
  
The doctor blushed at his fumbling, but nodding in agreement. "Ifalna, your daughter's been waiting to see you."  
  
Ifalna smiled and took the precious cargo from the doctor's hands. She looked up at him, then moved her glance towards the door. The doctor turned around and noticed a handsome man standing there.  
  
The doctor rushed forward and extended his hand. "Dr. Gast, I presume? It is an honor to meet you, truly an honor."  
  
Dr. Gast walked into the room and smiled down at his wife and child. He ran his fingers over Ifalna's cheek, and heard her sigh with contentment.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm so late," he said softly. He kneeled down to face Ifalna. "I was in the middle of-"  
  
Ifalna placed a finger over her husband's mouth and shook her head. "I know your work takes a lot of time. It's alright."  
  
"But, I should have-"  
  
She smiled. "It's alright."  
  
The doctor once again felt that peacefulness, and he saw Gast smile and nod his head. He flipped through his clipboard, wanting to leave the couple alone, until he came across a form that needed to be filled out.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said, glancing up at them. Once two pairs of eyes greeted him, he continued. "I have to fill out this birth certificate. What's your daughter's name?"  
  
Dr. Gast and Ifalna both looked at each other. Ifalna blinked.  
  
"What did you want?" Ifalna asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know….," he said. "I'm just happy that she's beautiful and healthy. You can pick a name."  
  
Ifalna thought for a moment before smiling. "I know. Aeris… that's a pretty name, right?"  
  
"Aeris." Dr. Gast looked at his daughter and smiled. "It suits her."  
  
The doctor nodded. "Alright, her name is Aeris. If you could just fill out these other areas…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"All neural activity seems normal, no diseases or other negative traits found."  
  
Lucretia smiled as she heard the diagnosis of her newborn son. She clasped him warmly in her arms, unreasonably happy about this sign of love between herself and her husband.  
  
As if on cue from her thoughts, Dr. Hojo himself entered the hospital room. The hospital was stylish and elegant, exactly what one would expect from the only hospital maintained by ShinRa Corp. Each room was blindingly white, with a television hung in one corner of the ceiling for the patient's enjoyment. There was a closet that held a few choice pieces of clothing, as well as one wall made up of clear glass. Lucretia had been staring out of this overly-large window until the doctor started to give his prognosis. The sky was so beautiful above the plate.  
  
Hojo walked up to the doctor, who bowed his head in recognition. Hojo smirked and glanced at the bundle of blankets his sometime love was holding. The look on her face made Hojo sneer. Her emotions were too complex for him, a man of science, to understand. He needed facts and data, and this child would help him in his career, no matter what it's mother might think.  
  
"How is it?" Hojo asked the doctor. Receiving a blank stare, Hojo irritably clarified, "The boy."  
  
The doctor looked relieved. "Yes, all of the diagnostics ran well, and he seems to be in perfect shape. No abnormalities of the body or mind, and a strong heartbeat. He scored high on reflex tests, as well as simple cognitive abilities. Your son has an excellent body composition, sir."  
  
Hojo sneered at the last comment, preferring to let the acknowledgement of his fatherhood remain a mystery. "Yes, well, he is my son."  
  
The doctor's face became panicked. "Oh, of course, of course, I didn't mean to put it that way, I just-"  
  
"Silence!" Hojo ordered, and the doctor immediately slammed his mouth shut. "Fill out the required forms and let him live with his mother… for now." Hojo glanced back once more at Lucretia and their new son. He made a sound of disgust and left the room.  
  
Lucretia closed her eyes at Hojo's antic display. He was first and foremost a scientist, and emotions were something he had failed to grasp despite all of his brilliant work. He would never be able to love her the way she loved him, no matter how hard she tried. There was once another man who had loved her, possibly still did, but like a fool she had gone to Hojo. That other man had tried time and again to prove his love to her, but at that time she could only see him for a Turk. Or maybe, like her current love, she saw him only as an experiment.  
  
She sighed. Thoughts such as these were pointless now.  
  
"Lucretia?" the doctor asked with surprising gentleness in his voice. "I need to fill these out…"  
  
"Of course," she said. She gently rocked her son in her arms and looked at the doctor. "Please, go on."  
  
The doctor nodded. "Okay… what's your son's name?"  
  
Lucretia looked down at him and smiled. A story came to mind form her childhood, a long lost fairy tale. A handsome warrior who protected the innocent and defeated evil.  
  
"Sephiroth," she said, smiling down at him. "His name's Sephiroth." 


	2. Prologue Part 2

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 and all of it's insanely screwed up characters belong to Squaresoft. You people know this. I make no money. I write because it's fun to screw up these characters even more.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm planning on this fic lasting a while, but who knows? I'll only be able to write during the week, since I have to use my school library *grumble, complain, whine, moan* See you in Chapter 1!  
  
Prologue Part 2:  
  
Hojo glanced up at the clock on his office wall. His eye twitched as he realized it had only been fifteen minutes. Would he have to wait forever for the lab results?  
  
A quick knock sounded throughout the room, followed by a breathless assistant. He stumbled in and came to an abrupt stop in front of his superior's desk.  
  
"Sir," the assistant said, his hand clutching his heart.  
  
"Yes, what?" Hojo asked.  
  
"The lab results just came in." The assistant laid the report on the desk, then backed away quickly. "Anything else, sir?"  
  
Hojo waved his hand at the assistant. "No, no, go away."  
  
The assistant was more than happy to do so.  
  
Hojo's eyes quickly scanned the report. He scowled at the first words: Experiment 00784- Failure. Scanning the other pages, he saw nothing new. As with the other experiments, the Jenova cells had taken no effect. The only change had been physical, which was not the objective of his ongoing tests. If only he had been able to get that Cetra woman in his lab, then he was sure there would have been results worth recording. Damn that Gast and his infuriating meddling.  
  
Hojo reached down to open a drawer. He found an old file and pulled it out. 'An Extensive Study on the Cetra in correlation with Jenova Cell Experimentation'. Looking over his old thesis, he once again concluded that the only way he could have cellular change in his research subjects was first for them to be infused with Mako, then introduce Jenova cells to their systems. For the Cetra, since their link to the earth was so strong, the original Mako implants would not be necessary. It would save so much time, using that woman instead of his current Mako subjects.  
  
The Mako subjects were all… passable, he supposed. But not perfect. President Shinra wanted to put the experimental SOLDIER program into use, but Hojo still had reservations. Yes, the already existing Mako subj3ects were 'successes', but to take random soldiers and implant Mako in their cells? It was ludicrous, and yet… it might produce some interesting results.  
  
A loud ringing interrupted his thoughts. He grabbed the phone irritably. "What?" A pause. "What?!" Hojo stood up. "I'll be there shortly." He grabbed his coat and ran out the door.  
  
So, Gast and the Cetra had a child? This should be most interesting…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hojo stood outside Gast's house, flanked by Turks on either side. To him, they were merely assassins in neatly tailored suits, but they did have their uses. In instances like these, they were extraordinarily useful.  
  
He signaled to one of the Turks, and a man strode forward. "Sir."  
  
"Break down the door," Hojo snapped. The Turk walked up to the door and rammed into it. The first time made only a crack on the door, the second time it came off completely.  
  
Hojo pushed him aside and walked in to find Gast sitting at his dining room table, looking up at him, surprised.  
  
"Hojo?! What-" Gast started, standing up in greeting.  
  
Hojo sneered. "You disgust me. Living here, away from your lab, and with a research subject no less."  
  
Gast's eyes narrowed. "If this is what you came for, then I'll have to ask you to leave."  
  
Hojo laughed, sending chills down everyone's spine. "You'll have to ask me to leave? In less than a minute, you won't be in any condition to order me around like some flunky."  
  
A gasp from an adjacent doorway alerted the two men to another presence. Ifalna stood there, clutching little Aeris to her chest.  
  
"Honey, what-" she started, when Hojo interrupted her.  
  
"Ah, the subject arrives." Hojo turned to look at the Turks. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get her!"  
  
"Run!" Gast yelled, casting a panicked look back at his wife. "Get out of here! I'll come after you when I can!"  
  
Ifalna turned and ran. In seconds, she was out of the house with her precious cargo, Turks at her heels.  
  
"Hojo, damn you- what do you want?!" Gast shouted.  
  
"I'll be taking your Cetra into custody, no- actually, both of them." Hojo took a handgun out of his pocket and pointed it at Gast's forehead. "Guess I win." He pulled the trigger, and the loud noise was muffled as the bullet tore through Gast's flesh. Hojo watched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body crumpling to the floor with a dull thud. Blood slowly pooled underneath the body, and Hojo looked on in disgust. He kicked Gast over and smiled. Finally, things were falling into place.  
  
Rapidly approaching footsteps alerted Hojo of someone's presence, and he turned around just as a Turk came in.  
  
"Sir- the Cetra- she…" He gasped for breath, then continued. "She escaped."  
  
"What?!" Hojo snarled, eyes flashing. "How?"  
  
"We shot her in her chest, but she stumbled onto the train. It started moving before we could get on."  
  
"Where was it headed?"  
  
"Midgar."  
  
Hojo sneered. "Well, find her! Make sure you capture her, and keep her alive! A dead research subject is of absolutely no use to me."  
  
"Sir." The Turk saluted, then ran off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ifalna quickened her pace. The Turks were gaining, but if she could just get to the train station, they could escape and meet Gast in Midgar. He had to get out alive. He had to. She couldn't think about what would happen if he didn't.  
  
A gunshot followed by a curse alerted her to the Turks once more. They were still only feet away, and she ran even faster, trying to escape. Ifalna lifted up a silent prayer to the planet for the safety of her daughter as she made a sharp right around the corner.  
  
"Stop! Cetra- stop where you are!" Another gunshot.  
  
They wouldn't miss forever.  
  
The train was in sight, and just leaving. Ifalna put on another burst of speed just as she heard another shot. The pain that shot through her stomach told her that she was shot, but she refused to believe it. She couldn't be hurt yet- when they were on the train, when they were safe, then she could be hurt. But not yet.  
  
Her vision blurred over, and she felt herself collapse onto something hard. She felt a pair of strong hands grab her and haul her up. Then she felt nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! Hey, are you alright?"  
  
Ifalna's vision swam in and out as she studied the man standing above her. He was dressed in blue, in a conductor's uniform. She smiled. So she must have made it on the train safely. Her eyes widened as she thought of Aeris.  
  
"Aeris! Where's my baby?" she asked frantically.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, calm down! She's fine. See, she's right over here." The conductor gestured towards a seat, and Aeris was lying there, safe and warm in her blankets. Ifalna sighed in relief. So they had escaped after all.  
  
"Umm… ma'am? Why were those men chasing you?" The conductor looked at her seriously. "They were Turks, you know."  
  
Ifalna nodded. "I know."  
  
"But, then… is ShinRa after you?" The man stepped back. "'Cause if they are-"  
  
"No, no," Ifalna said, shaking her head. "It's just-" She stopped as she felt a sharp pain slice through her.  
  
The conductor grimaced. "You were shot." He looked down at her stomach, making sure to keep his face blank. "It's pretty bad."  
  
Ifalna laughed faintly. "Oh, is it? Well, then, I guess I won't meet him after all."  
  
"Who?" he asked, but she just shook her head.  
  
Ifalna looked out the small window. The land was barren, and there was pollution hanging in the air. The smell of factories hung in the air- a mixture of gasoline, fuel, fire, and chemicals. The broken land held no life, no animals. Not even grass would dare to live this close to Midgar. Ifalna smiled sadly as she thought of the hardships Aeris would face without her. She would live all alone in this new city. Maybe the conductor would take care of her? She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired.  
  
"Ma'am?" the conductor asked, looking worried. "Hold on. Just hold on, y'hear? We're gonna be at the station real soon. For sure there'll be help there."  
  
Ifalna said nothing, and simply waited in silence. The scenery outside got more populated, as the poorest residential areas passed by. Sectors that had no names flashed by the windows, and Ifalna imagined Aeris growing up in this world. How could she commune with the planet in such a lifeless environment? She would have to. The Cetra needed the planet to live, and Aeris would find a way. Ifalna once again prayed to the planet for the protection of her daughter. She knew the planet would provide, exactly as it had in the past.  
  
She passed in and out of consciousness until a hand on her shoulder woke her. Voices danced around her head, but none made any sense. She felt herself being dragged out of the train and onto some steps.  
  
"You just stay right here, alright? I'll be right back," the conductor said, as he hurried off. He passed by a woman he had seen every day for the longest time, and nodded in greeting. One thought repeated in his mind- that woman might die, and he was the only one who would know it.  
  
Ifalna held Aeris tightly, and laid down looking up at the sky. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming by and saw a woman coming up to her. She was in her late twenties, early thirties, and had golden brown hair.  
  
"Are you-" the woman started, then stopped. "Do you need any help?"  
  
Ifalna heard the planet nudge her mind softly, like a gently push towards this woman. She nodded her head in understanding.  
  
"Please…" she started, then gasped for breath. "Please… take care of Aeris." Ifalna held her baby out to this stranger who the planet said she could trust. A pair of confused eyes greeted her request, but the woman did so. Ifalna sighed as the little bundle was taken from her. Now, she would just have to trust the planet.  
  
She heard a voice calling to her, but it was so far away. And the planet… she had never felt this close to the planet before. Warmth surrounded her, and she felt totally at peace. The planet was speaking to her in a soft, comforting voice.  
  
Ifalna… Ifalna… It's time to come home, Ifalna…  
  
Oh, how she wanted to follow that voice. So she got up and headed towards the voice, towards the lifestream. That green light was so similar to Aeris' eyes. Ifalna smiled as she thought of it. Maybe Aeris wouldn't be so separated form the planet after all.  
  
Glancing back once more, she blew a kiss towards Aeris. Be safe, she thought as she stepped into the light. The light enveloped her, and she greeted the new surroundings with an open heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The woman looked down at the dead woman's figure and felt an overwhelming sadness. Surely, this was the act of a desperate person.  
  
She looked at the little bundle in her arms. Aeris, her mother had called her. Aeris…  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Experimentation

Disclaimer: These folks aren't mine, I just play with them! ;P I make no money. I am poor. You sue me, you get nothing. I do have a Canadian penny, if you want that….  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Alright, I'm typing this before reading the reviews on the second chapter, so I'll just assume they were good. *lights candle and chants in low voice- goodreviewsgoodreviewsgoodreviews* What do you think so far? Let me know if there's anything you want to see, I might be able to fit it in. No promises, though. Thanks lots! Please R&R! (Doesn't that remind you of rest and relaxation? Oh, well…)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Experimentation  
  
  
  
To a passerby, it would have been a cruel form of torture. The small, lithe body strapped to a white examining table, surrounded by objects that had no names, but seemed deadly enough. A drill was held threateningly over the boy's skull, while several doctors walked around him, monitoring his 'progress'. Small tubes were planted in his veins, steadily pumping various chemicals inside of his bloodstream. One tube contained an entirely green, glowing sort of liquid that could only be Mako, while several others contained a translucent sort of blue. These tubes were labeled with intricate detail, resulting in such names as 'Jenova Cell Project A-XB32496: A Test of Blood Acidity in a Controlled Mako-Enhanced Specimen', and so on.  
  
However, if you were to pass by, you would not be looking at these countless words and numbers meant to organize a cruel act. No, instead you would focus on the two piercing green eyes looking out from behind the mass of wires. They might have looked up at you, begging for help, or perhaps death… they were the same in his young eyes. No youthful expression was ever shown on his face, and although there should have been some sort of action that symbolized his age, there was none. The five-year-old boy just gazed upwards helplessly at the ceiling, as if he had already accepted his fate.  
  
If you could go back in his head, you would be able to see the first time this happened to him. How his father, his hero, had come into his room late one night to take him for a trip. How his mother had tried to stop him from going, but why would she want to keep him from going? How the scientists had all come around him and began to take him into a special room. How he had seen other people tied down, and had asked his father to take him back home. How he screamed and begged and pleaded and cried until he couldn't make a sound anymore. How they had hit him, and strapped him down, and cut into him, and smiled all the while, telling him it was all in the name of science. How the first needle had sliced into him, beginning what would take years and years to complete.  
  
Of course, after a little over a year, these tests had become the norm for him. He had no idea that this was not how other children spent their time. He didn't know that he should be making friends, and playing in the park, and getting toys on his birthday. His father was no longer his hero. He barely even recognized his father anymore, besides that continuous voice telling him it was alright, and that it would be over soon.  
  
It had to be over soon. His mother had told him so. When he first left her, she was crying, and he didn't know why. He had asked her, but she had just shook her head and kissed him on his forehead. She had told him to be strong, that he would survive, that everything would be fine. He hadn't understood what she meant then.  
  
He did now.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Footsteps echoed around in the lab, signaling Hojo's never- ending pacing. His eyes darted back and forth throughout his lab, coming to rest on the small figure strapped to an examination table. Hojo sneered, and rolled his eyes. If only the boy would be able to give them better results. Anything was better than what they had now. It was almost as if the Jenova cells were just refusing to cooperate with him. Well, maybe the Mako hadn't reached maximum capacity yet. Even so, there should still be some reaction.  
  
Sephiroth had shown promise in the beginning, but now this lack of results was becoming too irritating to Hojo. If no results came in over the next week, he would have to let the boy go. It would be a waste of time, materials, and energy for the experiment to continue if nothing came of it.  
  
The only fortunate thing about this project so far was that the boy had become resigned. He no longer fought against the doctors who originally had to hold him down and sedate him. Maybe he had already accepted this as right?  
  
In any case, if there were no results in a week, Hojo would let him go… for a little while, at least. Maybe some time spent in 'normal' society would change him to be more susceptible to the experiments. He could only hope.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Lucretia looked out her window for the hundredth time that morning. She had been carefully watching out for any sign of her son ever since she had that phone call from Hojo. She closed her eyes, thankful that he was finally finished with his experiments on him.  
  
It had been the wrong choice, she thought. She should never have let Sephiroth out of her house with him…. She thought she could trust Hojo, since he was Sephiroth's father, but….  
  
Lucretia leaned her head against the window and sighed. How foolish could she have been? She should have done whatever was necessary to keep Sephiroth away from Hojo's experiments. She had already had experiences where someone she cared for dearly was driven away by his experiments. It didn't seem fair to her that everyone in her life besides Hojo should be taken away because of his research.  
  
A wark outside interrupted her thoughts, and Lucretia looked up. A doctor was sitting on a chocobo, holding her son protectively.  
  
Lucretia cried out and ran out the door. "Sephiroth!" she yelled, running towards him. The doctor put him down on the ground, and he ran towards his mother.  
  
"Mommy!" he cried as she lifted him up and held him close to her. He started sniffling, and soon it turned into a full-blown wail that only five-year-olds can accomplish.  
  
"Oh, hush now, hush," Lucretia said, soothingly. "What's this for?" She ran a finger over his eyes to get rid of the tears that were steadily streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"They- they were…" Sephiroth started, but his mind was still unable to grasp what he was trying to say to his mother. He couldn't tell her what had been done to him, how they had treated him, what he had gone through when in his father's care. So he just cried even louder, and hoped that his message would somehow get through to her.  
  
"Now, now, don't cry anymore," she whispered into his hair. The soft silver locks ran across her mouth, and she smiled into them. "No one's going to hurt you ever again."  
  
Sephiroth's sniffling stopped for a minute, and he turned his head up towards his mother. "Promise?"  
  
Lucretia smiled. It felt so good to be able to hold him again, to love him. She could make whatever happened right, she knew it. It would just take a little time, that's all.  
  
"Promise."  
  
Sephiroth smiled and ran a hand over his eyes. "I wasn't crying, you know," he said.  
  
Lucretia smiled and laughed softly. "I know."  
  
"No, really! I was just… pretending, so that it would be okay in case you cried," he said, looking up at his mother again.  
  
"Well, that was very thoughtful of you. Thank you, Seph," she said, hugging him tightly.  
  
"No problem, mom," he said. He was confused when she started laughing, but was content enough to ignore it in favor of her warm arms.  
  
Lucretia thanked the doctor, who handed her a note form Hojo. She put it into her pocket. She could worry about that later. As for right now, the only thing that mattered was that Sephiroth was safe and sound at home.  
  
She led him into their house, and smiled when he ran into his room to jump on his bed. It was almost like nothing had changed.  
  
Then Sephiroth stopped jumping and ran up to his mother. He stood in front of her and looked at her for a minute. Those familiar green eyes seemed to tear right through her, and she was shocked at the amount of maturity she saw in them. She had seen government officials, as well as other people who held a great deal of power, who had eyes like that. It unnerved her, and she would have stepped back if not for the fact that this was Sephiroth, her five-year-old son. How could he harm her?  
  
Since he said nothing, she felt inclined to say something, anything. "So, have you thought about school yet?"  
  
Sephiroth's face became confused. "Huh?"  
  
Lucretia smiled and knelt down, bringing herself face-to-face with her son. "Silly. School. It starts soon, you know. You'll get to meet other children and play with them."  
  
Sephiroth frowned. "I don't wanna leave you again."  
  
Lucretia felt a tug at her heart, and she shook her head. "No, sweetie, this time it will be different." Sephiroth looked uncertain, and she nodded her head. "There'll be toys and games and lots of fun things for you to do. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends."  
  
Sephiroth smiled. "Okay, mommy." And he went back to jumping on his bed.  
  
Lucretia smiled and left his room. Walking back to her kitchen, she unfolded Hojo's note and read it briefly.  
  
  
  
Lucretia,  
  
The boy had no relevant results for my research. I'm going to have to retest him when he's older, just to make sure, but for now, I leave him in your care.  
  
Hojo  
  
  
  
Lucretia sighed and put a hand over her eyes. 'Retest him when he's older'? How much older? When? Why? It didn't say.  
  
She folded the note back up and locked it in her dresser drawer. For the time being, she would just let him live as normal a life as he could. She could only hope Hojo would forget, or find someone else to use in his twisted experiments.  
  
After all, their son was precious to both of them, right? 


	4. An Uneventful Meeting

Disclaimer: These people aren't mine. You know this. I know this. So why am I writing this?  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I just read the reviews for Prologue (Part 2), and thanks for the great remarks! Seraph, I hope you got your fill in Chapter 1, 'cause this is more Aeris…. Hehehehe sorry…. Let's see, let's see…. I hope you guys are still reading this! This is their meeting! Of course, she's five, and he's six, but hey…. And yes, I'm giving him an age, because I can! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please continue to R&R! More than one review from the same person is fine! Let me know what you think will happen, what you want to happen, anything you'd like to see, whatever! It will make me very happy, and a happy me writes fanfics faster!! *sits at computer and types faster than speed of light* :)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
An Uneventful Meeting  
  
"Now, Aeris, you be good, alright?"  
  
"Yes, mommy!"  
  
Aeris smiled as the wind blew her chestnut hair around her face. She wiped a few strands away from her eyes and ran away from her mom. Well, she knew Elmyra wasn't really her mom. The planet had told her so. But, the woman who had raised her ever since she could remember felt like a mother to her, and Aeris always believed they were related in spirit.  
  
The young girl waved to her mother and ran off towards the school. It was her first day, and all she could think about was the new people she would meet, and everything she would do. She was so excited that she missed the tear that fell down Elmyra's cheek, and was gone just as quickly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elmyra watched Aeris run in the school with both pride and trepidation. She knew that her daughter- and how strange, she thought, that after only five years she would consider someone's child her own. Anyway, she knew that Aeris would be alright, and make lots of friends. She was very personable, and every child in the vicinity of their house liked her.  
  
Her worries lived deeper than that. Elmyra closed her eyes, recalling in detail the face of her husband, who had gone off to war years before. She had received no word from him in a while, and she was worried that perhaps the different terrain in Wutai was getting to him. After all, those people no doubt had different fighting styles than they did, and who knew how long it would be until the war was over? Win or lose, it didn't matter to her. She just wanted her husband back home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aeris had managed to sit still all throughout the day until it was recess. She eagerly looked around and caught sight of a boy standing in a corner by himself. Aeris frowned. Weren't they supposed to make new friends? That was what everyone had been telling her to do, wasn't it? Well then, what was he doing over there by himself?  
  
She nodded her head once, and walked over to the corner with determination. That boy looked so sad for some reason, and she couldn't stand to see anyone sad. She just had to make him feel better.  
  
Before she could get the chance, another girl stepped in front of her. She had been friends with Aeris for the entire day, so Aeris already thought of her kindly.  
  
"Kinoko?" Aeris asked her thoughtfully. "What is it?"  
  
Kinoko shook her head firmly and pointed at the boy in the corner. "You can't go talk to him, Aeris."  
  
Aeris frowned. "Why not?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Because why?"  
  
Kinoko stamped her foot. "Because he's weird."  
  
Aeris looked back at the boy. He seemed normal enough, except for his silver hair. But, really, that was just cool, not weird. She turned back to her friend and asked, "What do you mean, weird?"  
  
"He… he's got weird hair." Aeris blinked. Kinoko fumbled around, looking for something else to say, "Plus, you know, he's ignored everyone."  
  
"Well, then, I'll have to try extra-super hard to be friends with him," Aeris said, and walked past a stuttering Kinoko.  
  
Aeris continued across the room and stopped in front of the boy. He was taller than she was, but that wasn't weird, since he was probably older than she was, too. He had silver hair that went down to the middle of his back, and he was leaning against the wall.  
  
"Hi," Aeris said.  
  
The boy turned to look at her, and she gasped when she saw his green eyes for the first time. They were marvelously pure, and held something in them that instantly intrigued her. The planet started whispering things in her ear, things about this boy, but none of it made any sense. The planet never made sense to her, and she just shook her head.  
  
The boy looked her up and down. His presence was somewhat intimidating, and he knew it. He figured if he just used that to his advantage, this girl would leave him alone.  
  
...  
  
The boy finally glared at the girl, willing her to go away. What was she doing, trying to make conversation with him? Didn't she know that he was different from all of them?  
  
Aeris smiled and tried again. "My name's Aeris. What's yours?"  
  
The boy's eyes narrowed. Now she was making introductions? What was she trying to do? It irritated him more than he would admit that she could be so friendly to a stranger. How could she trust people so easily? He would never trust anyone easily again, not after…  
  
He shook his head and muttered absently, "Sephiroth."  
  
Aeris' smile widened. "Sephiroth? That's a cool name!"  
  
Sephiroth blinked, unaware that he had even responded to her. He frowned at her appraisal.  
  
"A cool name?" he repeated.  
  
Aeris nodded. "Yup."  
  
A voice form the other side of the room called out, "Hey, Aeris! C'mere and see this!"  
  
Aeris shouted back, "Coming!" She turned to go, then looked back at Sephiroth. "Do you wanna come too?"  
  
He shook his head, and turned back around. Aeris shrugged and headed off to join her friends.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, what do you think? I know this chapter is kind of boring, but… well, wait and see what happens in the next few chapters! 


	5. Whatever is Necessary

Disclaimer: Alrighty, then… I don't own Final Fantasy. Squaresoft does. No da. pointless Fushigi Yuugi plug  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, folks! It's been kind of hectic over here… ~_~;;; Okay, I just read the reviews for Chapter 1. Rachel, umm…. Yes. 'Kay. Tori, thanks for catching that little error… teeheehee. And, let me think, this chapter is basically another evil Hojo chapter. What can I say? The guy's a fruitcake. Oh, return of someone who's only been mentioned, too. More psycho Sephy fun, and only a little bit of Aeris. sniff Ah, well…  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Whatever is Necessary  
  
Lucretia hummed softly to herself a melody she hadn't heard in years. Briefly, she considered making a trip to the market earlier than she normally did. The day was just so beautiful. The sky was clear and the clouds were exactly as she had seen them in all of her old childhood fairy tale books.  
  
She remembered fondly her favorite story. One about a handsome young man who had gone on an adventure. It was nothing out of the ordinary, in fact, it was a rather old story as far as most people were concerned. But, for her, the story held a type of hope that she hadn't dared to dream of in her childhood.  
  
Her smile faded as she remembered that dark time in her life. The streets of Midgar were her only home, and the promise of a new future helped get her through those times that she didn't care to remember.  
  
Nodding her head once, Lucretia stepped outside her home and onto the busy street above the plate. She moved through the narrow streets quickly, knowing them by heart after many years of traveling down them day after day. A gentle breeze blew her hair up and away from her face, and she smiled and closed her eyes, thankful that she could find peace even in such a troubled city.  
  
As she moved past one building, however, her eyes came to rest on one lonely figure that could have been described as a shadow by anyone that knew him. In fact, it was difficult to tell where the long ebony strands of his hair ended and where the dark shadows began.  
  
Lucretia had long since stopped walking, yet had failed to realize it. She only stood there, captivated by this man. She took a tentative step towards him, then another.  
  
The man only stood there and stared at her, unsure what to do at such an awkward moment.  
  
Lucretia opened her mouth to say something to him, but was stopped by his hand. "No," he muttered.  
  
It was just one word. One word should not affect her the way it did. One word did not hold so much power over her that she should crumble and fall, even if that one word was spoken by this man. Even so, her heart stopped beating for a second at the small refusal this man gave her.  
  
She stepped forward again, only to hear that same word repeated. She shook her head slowly and quietly replied, "Vincent…"  
  
But at his name, the man turned around and started to walk away from her. Away from this woman who had cost him so much of his life already. His heart protested his actions, loudly, but his mind refused to stay near someone who had been the cause of so much pain and hardship.  
  
"Vincent, please!" Lucretia shouted. He felt his heart skip a beat when she called out his name, but he knew things could never be how they were before. He had simply wanted to see her face. That was all. Foolish of him, really. Now she would not leave him alone.  
  
Lost in thought, he didn't notice her approach until a hand lightly touched his shoulder. He jerked around and found himself staring at her eyes. So beautiful, so clear… He could lose himself in those depths forever.  
  
"Vincent…"  
  
Suddenly his reverie was cut short, and he stared at her. His eyes grew cold not from lack of love, but from lack of trust. How could he not love her? This woman who had been everything to him in more ways than one. He had no choice about that. He was born to love her. But he didn't trust her. Not anymore. Not after the soft exchanges of words and the defiant meaningless gestures and the hideous torture that he had undergone just to be able to remain true to her. How could he trust her when she still would give herself to that… that thing?  
  
"I just came to see you before I left."  
  
Lucretia blinked at the odd choice of words. He had just come to see her? Well, then, did he not love her anymore? Why on earth would he go through the trouble of finding her if he didn't want to be with her anymore?  
  
"Before you left?" she finally asked, voicing one of the many questions circling through her mind.  
  
A sharp nod was her reply. "I must," Vincent stopped and searched for the right word. "…repent." Seeing a blank look on his love's face, he continued, "I have committed far too many sins to allow myself to indulge in this now."  
  
He turned around once more, yet was again stopped by her hand.  
  
"No, please, Vincent. I want- I want to be able to see you again."  
  
Her words startled him, and rekindled a spark within him that he thought was dead. But he shook his head once, gently, sadly, and replied, "No, I must go. You have your… lover… already."  
  
As his words slowly started to sink in, she looked back up to tell him what had happened, what was actually taking place with the very man he still viewed as a rival. But Vincent was gone, and she knew that no matter where she looked, she wouldn't be able to find him again. Maybe before she might have, but not now.  
  
With an uncharacteristic frown on her face and a heavy burden in her heart, Lucretia headed once more for the market.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sephiroth looked on as the mysterious girl laughed along with her friends. It had been a few weeks now, since she had introduced herself to him as… Angel? Alise? Aeris? Yes, that was it. Aeris. It was a musical name, perfect for such a light-hearted and carefree girl such as this one with the chestnut brown hair and bright green eyes.  
  
He sighed. Thoughts like this kept repeating through his head. What was it about this girl that entranced him so? She was nothing special, really. Average looks that somehow seemed far more in his eyes. Bright personality, sunny disposition… an average happy child.  
  
Somehow, he didn't think he'd ever understand that.  
  
You'll never understand.  
  
Sephiroth opened his eyes quickly, when he heard that voice. But, it had seemed to come from nowhere. He shrugged, and walked back to his table to do whatever mundane task his teacher had set out for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What?" Hojo asked, irritated that someone would dare to disturb him.  
  
"Umm, Hojo, sir, the lab results…" A lab technician held them out to him before running away in fear. Such was the feeling of most of the people who had spent time in Hojo's presence.  
  
Hojo sneered and picked up the discarded report. It was an old file, on that boy. Why had this been brought here? He had already determined that the boy could not very well help him with his research, so what use was he?  
  
He flipped through the files briefly before locating a new report at the back. Scanning it quickly, Hojo learned that the Jenova cells in the boy's body may have long-term effects that none of them had predicted. Of course they would, Hojo thought irritably, there was no way the boy would just not respond.  
  
And with that thought, Hojo ordered more of his men to study the boy. See exactly how he acted, and what he did. Maybe they could learn whether or not he was a worthwhile cause or a waste of time.  
  
After all, if the Jenova cells were reacting with the Mako and the boy's natural genes, well then…  
  
"Get someone in here!" Hojo yelled out on his intercom. Moments later a different specialist came in.  
  
"Yes, sir?" he asked, nervously.  
  
"Go and study this specimen in its everyday life. See if you can't… discover what might have changed about him."  
  
The specialist turned to leave, but Hojo stopped him with a hand. "And if he does have a reaction, no matter what kind, bring him back here. I don't care if you have to kill everyone in that school, just bring him back here alive. Alive, mind you. Do whatever is necessary to see that it's so."  
  
The specialist nodded and left. Hojo folded his hands and smiled. Perhaps the boy wouldn't amount to nothing after all. 


	6. Voices

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Squaresoft and all those lovely people who bring us wonderful games with which to waste our lives away.  
  
Author's Note: Well, it's been a long time. Sorry about that. But the good news is that I got the internet at my house! Yea! This means that I can update more frequently now. So, you won't have to wait so long anymore. Woo- hoo! Anyway, onto the story!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Voices  
  
It was there.  
  
All the time.  
  
Even when he wasn't there.  
  
It was.  
  
He turned around, crashing into something. Someone? It didn't make sense. Somehow, it didn't seem right.  
  
He shouldn't be here.  
  
Right?  
  
There was something he had to do.  
  
What was it again?  
  
Something touched his shoulder. It felt warm. A voice- in his ear.  
  
"Sephiroth?"  
  
Sounded familiar, somehow.  
  
Strange, but comforting.  
  
Don't listen.  
  
Oh, okay.  
  
…  
  
Well, what should I do?  
  
Silly boy. You know what you must do.  
  
Do I? Do I really?  
  
"Sephiroth, are you okay?"  
  
That voice again. So sweet in his mind…  
  
Don't listen.  
  
Oh, that's right.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
I forgot.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
What do you want me to do?  
  
Don't worry.  
  
I'll lead you when the time comes.  
  
…  
  
Oh, okay.  
  
…  
  
"Do you have a headache?"  
  
Tell her no.  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want me to get the teacher?"  
  
Tell her no.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure? You don't look good."  
  
…  
  
"Sephiroth?"  
  
What should I tell her?  
  
…  
  
Who are you, anyway?  
  
…  
  
I am Jenova.  
  
Who?  
  
…  
  
I'm not doing anything else you tell me to.  
  
I don't know who you are.  
  
Yes, you do.  
  
No, I don't.  
  
I've been with you for a while now.  
  
I've never met you before.  
  
…  
  
"Umm, excuse me? I think Sephiroth needs to go to the nurse!"  
  
Don't go.  
  
Warmth on his shoulder, again.  
  
"Come on, Seph. Let's go."  
  
"Seph?"  
  
"Yea! Seph! Or… do you like Sephy better?"  
  
…  
  
"Seph is fine."  
  
Don't go.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
…  
  
"Okay."  
  
What are you doing?  
  
I told you not to go.  
  
…  
  
A hand leading him out of a room.  
  
Oh, yeah. That's where he was.  
  
School.  
  
He was in school.  
  
Why had he forgotten that?  
  
It was hard to remember.  
  
…  
  
Listen to me.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
You can't ignore me forever.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
… 


	7. He's Weird

Disclaimer: Everyone in this story belongs to Squaresoft. None of these characters are mine. Please do not sue me.  
  
Author's Note: Well, that last chapter was fun. See, what did I tell you about shorter wait time? It's not even a whole day! Woo-hoo! I'm loving this system! Okay, this is going to be what was actually going on during that last chapter. So, in case you missed what was happening, here's your chance to see it. On to the story!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
He's Weird  
  
"Aeris, come on! Let's go before someone else gets the swings!"  
  
Aeris looked back at her friend. Lily was a nice girl, and she was fun to play with. Everyone liked her. Of course, everyone liked Aeris too.  
  
"Okay! I'm coming!"  
  
She ran towards Lily, and together they ran out into the playground. Recess was Aeris' favorite part of the day. She loved being outside, letting the air come around her, and pretending that she was above the plate. She wished that just once she'd be able to see the sky. The planet told her that it was very nice, and it wanted her to see outside of the plate. But she knew that it wouldn't happen. So she settled for pretending that she could see the sky.  
  
Recess was over all too soon, and the teacher called them back inside. When Aeris walked back into the classroom, she noticed that boy from before.  
  
He was standing in a corner again, and his eyes were closed. She felt bad about not inviting him to play with her, so she went over to talk to him. Before she could get there, Lily stepped up to her.  
  
"Don't talk to him, Aeris."  
  
Confusion made her nose crinkle. "Why not?"  
  
Lily leaned closer and whispered, "He's weird."  
  
Aeris stepped back. "So?"  
  
"So you can't talk to people that are weird."  
  
Aeris blinked. "You can't?"  
  
"No. You might catch it."  
  
Aeris giggled. "Lily, that's so funny. You can't catch weirdness. He's not even that weird."  
  
"Yes, he is!" Lily insisted. "He doesn't even go outside for recess!"  
  
"Well, maybe he will tomorrow."  
  
Lily just shook her head. "I don't think so."  
  
"He will if we ask."  
  
Lily shrugged and went back to her seat. Aeris walked to the corner and started to say hi, but he turned around and bumped into her.  
  
His eyes were still closed, and he shook his head a little. Aeris frowned. Was he feeling alright? She put a hand on his shoulder and felt him jerk away from her.  
  
"Sephiroth?"  
  
He opened his eyes a little, then closed them tightly. His head was shaking again. She frowned.  
  
"Sephiroth, are you okay?"  
  
He still didn't answer her. Was he mad at her for not playing with him? Well, he should have asked. Was it her fault that he stood in the corner all day long instead of asking to play with them? No, it most certainly was not. If he was going to act like this, then why should she try to be friends with him? But the planet had told her that he really was a nice person, and that maybe being friends with him would help him. How would it help him? But the planet hadn't said. She sighed, then looked back up. His head wasn't shaking anymore, but he had his hands up and his face was contorted.  
  
Aeris frowned. "Do you have a headache?"  
  
"No."  
  
Aeris raised her eyebrows. He had answered her. But he still didn't look good.  
  
"Do you want me to get the teacher?"  
  
"No."  
  
Aeris looked at him closer. He still looked like he was hurting.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't look good."  
  
He didn't answer her. Had he heard her at all?  
  
"Sephiroth?"  
  
He still didn't answer her. Well, fine. He wanted to be like that, fine. But when she turned away, she saw him wince. Was he really in pain?  
  
Maybe he was just faking it. Lily had said that he was weird. But did weird people do things like that? Aeris didn't know. She had never met a weird person before. Maybe all weird people acted funny. She didn't know.  
  
But she didn't think Sephiroth was weird, and most non-weird people would want to go get some aspirin or something for a headache. Was that what it was? Oh, well. She could at least try.  
  
"Umm, excuse me? I think Sephiroth needs to go to the nurse!"  
  
The teacher looked up and studied him. "Alright. Do you remember how to get there?"  
  
Aeris nodded and put her hand on his shoulder again. "Come on, Seph. Let's go."  
  
His eyes opened slightly and he smirked. "Seph?" he asked.  
  
Aeris smiled at him. "Yea! Seph! Or… do you like Sephy better?"  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. "Seph is fine."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
He nodded. "Okay."  
  
She smiled and led him out of the room. He wouldn't be able to find his own way with his eyes closed like that. But he probably couldn't open his eyes, anyway.  
  
She led him to the nurse's office, and told the nurse that he had a headache. Sephiroth didn't say anything the whole time. Well, he hadn't said anything before either. She left him there, and walked back to class.  
  
Aeris hoped he would get better soon. She had a feeling that he was important, somehow. 


	8. Opportunity

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Squaresoft. They're not mine. If you don't know this, you have no business reading this story anyway.  
  
Author's Note: Alright, just a heads up. The next few chapters are going to be kind of strange, but there's not much I can do about it. There's going to be a lot of conversation between Jenova and Sephiroth, as well as a lot of time passing in just a few chapters. I do need to let them grow up, you know. And a character from the game will be added soon. The first person that guesses who it is will get a dedication and a fanfic of their choice from moi! Just post your guesses on the review page. I'll let you know who won after the character shows up, but it should be pretty obvious by that point. Okay, here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Opportunity  
  
The nurse smiled as soon as Sephiroth walked through his door. It was expected, and it did please him to finally have something to report back to Hojo on.  
  
The boy had shown absolutely no signs of reacting to the experiments before, but with the information the girl had provided, he had a good idea that the boy was finally reacting to the Jenova cells.  
  
It was a good thing, too, seeing as how Hojo was getting more and more aggravated with the other test subjects. They just weren't as good as the boy had been. And getting a reaction from the subject, well, giving Hojo news like that would surely convince the scientist to give him the raise he deserved.  
  
He told the boy to lie down on the bed while he got some medicine. As soon as the boy laid down, the nurse walked into the next room and came back with a small pill. The boy took it as he was old, and his eyes fluttered. He passed out on the bed. The nurse picked up his cell phone and dialed the only number he bothered to memorize.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The subject is here. I have him unconscious."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He's exhibiting signs of a reaction."  
  
The silence on the other end was almost deafening.  
  
"A team will come down there immediately for a pick up."  
  
"Understood."  
  
He hung up and looked over at the boy. It really was too bad, but then, not everyone could have a good life. One sacrifice for the sake of science didn't seem like such a bad deal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Green eyes stared out the window. A small hand held up a petite face, and long, soft brown hair fluttered around her shoulders. Aeris sighed and tried to pay attention to what they were talking about in class, but she couldn't. She was worried about Sephiroth. He still wasn't back yet. Was he really that sick? Maybe she should have stayed with him.  
  
The door to the classroom opened, and a man in a suit walked in. He walked up to the teacher and said something to her quietly. The teacher looked at him carefully, then nodded. The man thanked her and left.  
  
What was going on? What was happening? The class started whispering, but the teacher shushed them and gave them some work to do.  
  
Aeris found herself drifting off again. But when she glanced out the window, she saw the man holding onto on end of a stretcher. Sephiroth was lying there, strapped in and passive. They loaded him into the car, and then drove off.  
  
Aeris didn't understand. Was he going to the hospital? She hadn't thought he was that sick. Oh, well. She'd have to ask him tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hojo walked to the lab quickly. Was it true? Had the boy finally shown a reaction? If so, then the resources hadn't been wasted. It was more than he could hope for.  
  
And yet, he still had his doubt. If it really was a headache, then his time was wasted. But somehow, he thought that there had been a reaction.  
  
Still, better to not get his hopes up.  
  
He walked into the room and glanced around. The boy was already drugged and strapped to the table. At least his incompetent staff had done something right.  
  
He moved closer to the specimen, hoping to see if there was any visible reaction. Nothing appeared to his eye, but that didn't necessarily mean nothing was there at all.  
  
Hojo gestured in the air and seconds later a copy of the boy's report was placed into his hands. He briefly went over it, his eyes landing on the section that might help him after all.  
  
'The specimen's Mako cells are still inactive, however the Jenova cells are moving at an alarming pace. They seem to have an agenda of their own, which might lead to the discovery of an almost unimaginable amount of scientific knowledge. The specimen reports suffering from splitting migraines as well as a disorienting loss of time in between 'flashes'. These 'flashes' appear to be periods of time during which the Jenova cells take full control over the specimen and are able to fully communicate with their host body. This communication between the Jenova cells and the specimen appears to have a hallucinogenic effect on the specimen. Without further study, these revolutionary events might have been seen as psychosis or other forms of metal disorders. One unusual revelation appears during the Jenova communication periods. Some of he specimen's own cells mutate to form exact replicas of the Jenova implants. As more of these cells are produced, the communication periods might become even clearer, thus resulting in-'  
  
Hojo snorted and threw the report aside. Let his foolish assistants look for secret conspiracies where there was only scientific knowledge. They would be highly disappointed when the end result of this experiment was revealed.  
  
Smiling in anticipation, Hojo began to order new tests and experiments. This sole specimen might be the only chance he would ever have to complete his dream. His life's work. And he could not afford to let such an opportunity pass him by. 


	9. People Feel Different

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters belong to neither me nor you. Squaresoft owns them, thus restricting us to serving their glorious empire for all eternity. *lights candle and chants in low voice* Squaresoft rules the world, Squaresoft rules the world. *blinks and scratches head* What was I saying again?  
  
Author's Note: Well, I'm glad to see some of you have taken up the contest already! Yeah! So far, Cloud and Zack have been guessed. That means, who's left? Almost everyone. Ooh… the excitement. I really have no idea how the rest of these chapters are going to go. I know the order the main events will happen in, but the rest is writing itself. Makes it easy on me. ;p Oh, and sorry about the spelling of Lucrecia. I'm probably never going to go back and change it, I won't lie about it. I juts don't have the time. If I do, then yeah! If not, well, I did warn you. I'll spell it right from now on, though. Now, for some more FF7 fun!!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
People Feel Different  
  
It was dark.  
  
That was the only thing he really knew.  
  
Darkness.  
  
It felt wrong somehow…  
  
And yet so… right…  
  
There was something there with him.  
  
It was right there, just below the surface.  
  
What was it?  
  
What could it be?  
  
It almost hurt, thinking about it.  
  
Almost as if-  
  
But no.  
  
He couldn't think about that.  
  
He had almost forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was getting dark outside. He should have been home by now. What could be taking him so long? It was only a short walk from the school to here, really. It was one of the reasons she had chosen this home for him to grow up in. So what could be taking him so long?  
  
Lucrecia paced by the window and fought to remain calm. Her thoughts were running away with her, simple as that. There was no other explanation for her worries. So what if he was a bit late getting home from school? It's not like he had been kidnapped or…  
  
She stopped in her tracks. A horrible thought grew in her mind, and try as she might to push it back down, she just couldn't get it out of her head. It made sense- a little too much sense, in fact.  
  
Hojo… did Hojo… ?  
  
No. She shook her head, forcing the thought away from her mind. No, of course not. He had told her himself that Sephiroth had absolutely no potential as a test subject.  
  
But what if… what if he had…  
  
She ran into her bedroom and found the note that she had carefully hidden from Sephiroth. Pulling it out, she read through it carefully. Her eyes scanned the note quickly, then read it back once more. Short and to the point, much like everything else about Hojo. But those words at the bottom… 'for now'.  
  
A frown creased her features. What did that mean? 'For now'. It sounded like a line some corny old villain would say. If the situation had been different, she might have laughed at the thought.  
  
Lucrecia sighed and put the note back in the drawer. She shook her head and took a deep breath. He was fine. He was. Really. He probably just made some friends at school. And that's what she had been asking him to do, right? So she should be pleased. That's right. Be happy for him. Be happy.  
  
But her eyes drifted back to the drawer, and against her better judgment, she picked up a phone to call a man she was sure wouldn't be pleased at all to hear from her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elmyra glanced out her kitchen window once more. No matter what her hands were busy with, her eyes and mind stayed focused on watching her daughter outside.  
  
Her daughter… it was strange the way she had come to think of Aeris as her own child, but in a way it seemed so natural. Aeris did act exactly as she had always imagined her child should act. She was friendly and popular, although she often did things that no one else understood.  
  
Now, for instance, was one of those times. Perhaps that was why every time Elmyra pulled her eyes away, she felt forced to keep them riveted on her daughter.  
  
Aeris sat in the middle of Elmyra's garden. Her fingers trailed lightly along the flowers as she hummed to herself, softly. The flowers seemed to respond to her, in a way that made her seem otherworldly. Her eyes were closed, and her hair was carelessly thrown behind her head, resulting in a completely natural pose that Aeris herself was not aware of. Her young face was bright, and her mouth curved upwards slightly. Her lips moved in an inaudible murmur, and Elmyra knew what was happening.  
  
Aeris was speaking to the planet. Whenever she spoke with the planet, she always acted the same way. It was something that had confused Elmyra when she had first learned of it, but of course it was to be expected. Aeris was an Ancient, probably the last alive. If she was the only one the planet could talk to, no wonder she seemed to be always communing with it.  
  
Aeris lifted her head up and peered into the sky, searching for something. She had been doing this for a while now, and Elmyra was beginning to worry. Was there something wrong with her? Aeris wasn't the sort to complain until something got too big for her to handle. And it was rare that she would ask for such help.  
  
Aeris suddenly stood up and looked over at Elmyra. Elmyra smiled and waited for her to run inside.  
  
"Mommy!" Aeris called out as she ran through the open door. "Can I have some water?"  
  
Elmyra pursed her lips and placed a hand on Aeris' forehead. "Why? Do you feel sick? I knew I should have given you some medicine before."  
  
Aeris giggled, which made Elmyra smile. "No, mommy. I'm not sick."  
  
Elmyra lowered her hand and turned around to get a glass out of her cabinet. "You know, Aeris, you looked pretty serious out there. Was there anything wrong?" She filled the glass with ice-cold water while she waited for an answer. "Here, you go."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
When it was apparent that she would not answer, Elmyra sighed. "Well, Aeris, what happened? You've been like that ever since you came home from school today, and I just thought that-"  
  
Aeris looked thoughtful and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. It's just-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well," Aeris said, then shrugged. "I don't know. I was looking for someone, and I just can't find him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, people feel different to the planet, so it knows who's where. If I want to look for someone, I can just ask."  
  
"And you couldn't find this person."  
  
She sighed. "Well, I could but… I don't know. It was really weird. He was there, but he felt… different, I guess. I don't know."  
  
Elmyra put a hand over her daughter's shoulder. "Well, I'm sure your friend will be fine."  
  
Aeris nodded absently and went up the stairs to her room. She needed some time to think things through.  
  
Elmyra watched her go with a mixture of concern and regret. She did want to help Aeris, but without knowing exactly what the child was going through, how could she even hope to begin o figure out a way to approach the issue? She knew nothing about speaking to the planet or how o find people by how they 'felt'.  
  
She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Her gaze drifted away form the stairs towards a worn picture that rested on the windowsill, bathed in sunlight. A tall man with bright eyes looked back at her, laughing at some joke that was just told. Next to him, she saw a reflection of a younger version of herself. That woman was also laughing, and the two of them looked so right standing next to each other.  
  
She ran a finger down the man's face, longing to feel a slightly rough texture against her skin, but was met with only smooth glass.  
  
How much had she longed to see him, to be near him, these past few months. More so than before, but still they were kept apart. If only that war would stop. What did ShinRa want with Wutai, anyway? It wasn't as if there was any great land or minerals there.  
  
A sudden thought made Elmyra stop. What if Aeris could find him? She had said that she could find people by how they 'felt', right? Well, maybe she could find where he was, and if he was alright.  
  
But that thought went away just as quickly. Who was she to ask Aeris to do such a thing? And, besides, what would she do with the information? He was alive and in Wutai. If he wasn't, she'd have gotten a letter by now saying so.  
  
Her gaze was drawn once again out the window, but this time instead of landing on a young girl deep in prayer, it landed on an old image drawn out of her mind. A young couple, newly married, knee-deep in mud and dirt. She said flowers would brighten up Midgar. He said nothing would brighten it more than she could. She blushed. He laughed. They kissed.  
  
Elmyra closed her eyes and let the memory draw her in. 


	10. Disturbance

Disclaimer: Sqauresoft owns everything. In case you didn't know.  
  
Author's Note: Boy, I just love the reviews! I am a review junkie, and proud of it! Hopefully, this chapter will tie up some loose ends. Aside from that, we'll just see where this takes us, shall we? Oh, and Vincent does not count as a new character. He was already in a previous chapter. Just FYI.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Disturbance  
  
Dimly, it called him.  
  
From somewhere deep inside his sleep, a small noise drew him forth. One eye opened wearily, and all he saw was darkness. A clawed hand stretched out to open the only exit from his chosen redemption, and a more human hand reached out after it. Both hands were needed to pull the man up out of his slumber, and his tired eyes glowed a menacing red in the dark room.  
  
Something had woken him. What was it? That noise was almost familiar.  
  
Oh, yes. A telephone. That's what it was.  
  
Vincent walked calmly into an adjoining room beneath the Nibelheim Mansion and picked up a dusty old receiver.  
  
"Yes?" His voice sounded hoarse, even to himself. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Yes?" An improvement.  
  
Silence on the other end. For so long that most people would have hung up or repeated themselves. Then again, most people were not Vincent. One thing he had in abundance was patience, if nothing else.  
  
A deep breath came over the speaker, and a soft voice said, "Vincent? Is that you?"  
  
His breathing stopped. He could do that, sometimes, when he wasn't careful. Hojo's experiments had made many mundane tasks unnecessary to him. An advantage when planning to live in a coffin for about three decades.  
  
"Vincent?" The vice was tentative, as if unsure of it's welcome. Vincent fought hard and long not to hang up. He had outright rejected her. What more could she ask of him? He let her be with the man she loved, thus condemning himself for as long as he lived. That was shaping up to be a long haul, by the look of things. He no longer aged, ate, drank, breathed, or even bled as most normal people did. Sure, he could eat, drink, and breathe when he wanted. But he could not control his blood. It kept it's own council. And, of course, he hadn't aged a day in years. Knowing that it might very well be impossible for him to die unless under extreme circumstances, he willingly chose to give her up to the man of her choosing. Now, she called him. Women.  
  
"Yes?" he repeated. No other words seemed necessary.  
  
A sigh. "I thought you would hang up."  
  
"The thought crossed my mind."  
  
Silence. "I… I hope I'm not causing a disturbance."  
  
Vincent remained silent. Nothing to say to that.  
  
"Well, I just called to… to ask a favor."  
  
Again, the temptation to hang up was strong. He held his tongue once more.  
  
"You see, Hojo-"  
  
"No."  
  
Silence. "What?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No what?"  
  
"Don't speak of Hojo."  
  
Silence. "But I need to."  
  
"Find another way."  
  
Silence. "Umm… okay. Sephiroth was kidnapped."  
  
Vincent's mouth opened slightly in surprise. So, this was what this was about. Hojo, damn him, had taken his child and began to experiment on him. That boy could end up malformed due to Hojo's… unique way of dealing with 'specimens'. However… it was none of his concern. The boy did belong to Hojo as much as it belonged to Lucrecia. That thought brought him back to reality, and it was with no small amount of malice that he replied, "By your love?"  
  
A sharp intake of breath. "Don't call him that."  
  
Interesting development. "Why not?"  
  
"He's not my love." Before his brain completely registered that statement, she quickly added, "I can't focus on love now. If I have to choose between my son and him, I'll choose Sephiroth. I need to focus on getting Sephiroth safely home. I can't love anyone right now."  
  
Her words lanced through his heart, leaving a sharp pain behind. But she seemed unknowing of the implication of her words, and he let it pass.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Vincent?" she asked. "Vincent, I-"  
  
He took the phone away from his ear and put it down slowly. The receiver hung up with an audible click, then resumed it's silent position. He hung his head, raven hair spilling forward to cover his face. It was an action he used too often, though he didn't realize it.  
  
She wouldn't call again. That he was sure of.  
  
Had he made the right decision? He could not tell. But now, at least, he wouldn't have to look at Lucrecia once more. He wouldn't have to see her face and imagine her with another man. He wouldn't have to see the look of love on her face, plain for anyone to see, directed at another. He wouldn't have to hear the sound of her voice, soft and rich and soothing.  
  
Vincent turned around and walked back into his familiar room. The coffin lid was still open, and he climbed back inside. His hands reached up and moved the door down. He laid his head back and looked up at the ceiling. Two red coals glowed in the dark. He gazed at their reflections until he found himself drifting off to sleep.  
  
Images of Lucrecia played inside his mind while he drifted off. 


	11. Different

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all of the characters here belong to Squaresoft. Just so you know.  
  
Author's Note: Well, this is another chapter without either of my main characters in it! Don't worry, though, the next chapter will be Sephiroth, and after that will be Aeris. Oh, the anticipatory fun!! See you on the flip side. 0_o;;;  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Different  
  
"Vincent?"  
  
…  
  
"Vincent, are you there?"  
  
Lucrecia stared at the phone and sighed. She should have known how he'd react to her request. Then again, she had hoped that he might still feel something for her, even if she was still torn between him and Hojo.  
  
But why would he? Vincent had always acted like a true gentleman to her, even after he knew that she loved another. And it wasn't that she didn't love him at all, it was just… well, this was just how things worked out. Looking back, she wondered how she could have chosen Hojo over Vincent.  
  
At that time, though, there really was no choice for her. Closing her eyes, Lucrecia thought back to the first time she had met Vincent. She had been walking through ShinRa's headquarters on a routine errand for Hojo when he came around the corner. He was different then. A black button-down dress shirt with black slacks complimented his pale complexion and dark features nicely. He seemed foreboding, and slightly mysterious. His eyes were a rich chocolate brown. Light seemed to reflect in them, thus giving his entire countenance an ethereal look. He had seemed untouchable, and filled with malice.  
  
Although that was only an instant in time, that image stayed with her. When she next saw him, he was speaking with Hojo. He was wearing a black suit, which was the 'official' Turk uniform. She should have guessed his profession at that, but it still took her a few months to learn anything about him at all.  
  
She sighed. It had taken a long time for her to get used to his calloused demeanor. Slowly she learned more about him through both her own observations and others' input. His cold exterior hid a warm heart, and those who worked with him often said he was one of the most dedicated in the profession.  
  
His profession was, of course, being a Turk. Was being a dedicated cold-hearted killer better than being an undedicated one? It seemed to be a negative trait either way, but for some reason she didn't peg Vincent as the 'ruthless murderer' that all Turks were supposed to be. In fact, she found herself becoming more and more attached to him.  
  
That was why, when he told her he had feelings for her, she was shocked, but not unpleasantly. However, at that point Hojo had already expressed his own feelings for her. Everyone knew to stay away from her romantically, yet Vincent didn't care what others thought or what Hojo might do. It was something she had admired about him.  
  
Had she loved him? She didn't know. She certainly had strong feelings for him, but love… ? It was a possibility, but she could never know for certain. If she had fallen in love with him somewhere along the line, she had failed to notice it, or perhaps chosen to ignore it. Either way, there was nothing that could be done about it now.  
  
At any rate, once Hojo learned of Vincent's actions, he had become enraged to an unreasonable point. She had tried to explain to him that while Vincent's advances were flattering, she was unable to return his affection since she already loved Hojo. But Hojo's jealously had grown into rage, and despite numerous protests from everyone involved, Hojo had Vincent drugged and brought in for experimentation.  
  
Lucrecia realized that there was nothing the team could have done. They all had families to provide for and needed the job. Work was scarce in Midgar, and a prestigious job at ShinRa Inc. was basically unheard of. So they would have done anything to keep their jobs, and many times they were forced into situations they didn't want to be in. So, she knew they couldn't be blamed. And when Hojo had told everyone to keep this tidbit of information away from Lucrecia, well, they couldn't be blamed for keeping it quiet.  
  
Thus, the news of Vincent's capture was withheld from her. By the time she overheard it in a corridor, it was much too late. She confronted Hojo, but no matter what she told him or how she tried, Vincent was not to be set free.  
  
And yet she still loved this man. This cruel scientist who played games with other people's lives. She still loved him. It made things difficult.  
  
When Vincent was finally released, he stayed away from the ShinRa building for weeks. When he finally returned to work for one day only- to tie up loose ends- he hid underneath a long blood red coat. The material was thick and covered him completely, from just under his nose down to the bottom of his feet. His raven hair was no longer free flowing. He had restricted it behind a red headband. His new color scheme would have surprised her, had it not been for his eyes.  
  
Two garnet stones greeted anyone who looked at him. They glowed a red that reminded her of hellfire. It was horrible of her to think it, yet true all the same. His lovely, human, chocolate eyes were replaced with those of a demon. It was cruel beyond measure.  
  
Employees were silent as he passed, and averted their eyes when he gazed at them. She would always feel guilt and regret at the way she reacted to his appearance. She hadn't even recognized him at first, and had drawn back from him in fear. He had stopped in front of her and looked at her long and hard enough to make her nervous.  
  
Suddenly she had recognized him. It must have shown in her face, because he had averted his eyes to whatever he saw in her own. She knew he saw pity there, and it was the one thing he had never wanted to see on her face.  
  
He had begun to walk away, but she had moved forward and took his hands in her own. A sharp pain made her pull away from him, and she had looked down at her hand to find five small bloody pinpricks imprinted there. She had stepped back from him, then, and he had looked at her with infinite sadness and tenderness.  
  
She clearly remembered what had happened next. He had lifted his arm up, so that she could see both of his arms. One was perfectly fine, exactly as she had seen it a hundred times before. But the other was… not an arm. It was more like a claw, although that was an awful word to use for someone's limb. It was golden and tarnished, and seemed very mechanical. Sharp edges moved along down as far as she could see, and his hand was composed of five sharp fingers, all of which had razor-edged sides to them. The tips seemed lethal, and, looking down at her own arm, she realized that those tips had dug into her skin.  
  
The realization made her stop. He had done a similar move to her almost every time he had seen her. It was his way of greeting a friend, gripping their arm slightly. Now, he would never be able to do it again.  
  
She remembered thinking what the rest of him looked like, underneath all that cloth. Was he still recognizable? Or was he just a shell of who he once was? She never found out, and he never told her. The only thing he did say was short, and to the point.  
  
"I love you. I'll wait for you."  
  
With that, he had left. And she hadn't seen him since then, until the alley a short time ago. He did spring up in surprising places.  
  
Lucrecia shook her head. What was she doing, sitting here thinking? Sephiroth was still stuck in Hojo's lab, and she was here daydreaming.  
  
She looked at the phone a moment more before turning away from it. This was, after all, her child, and she would do what needed to be done in order to save him. 


	12. Bad Idea

Disclaimer: Okay, Final Fantasy and the characters portrayed within are not my creation. They belong to the wonderfully talented people at Squaresoft and all those Japanese people who started this whole mess.  
  
Author's Note: Hopefully, this chapter will tie up the whole Lucrecia storyline. I have no idea what's going to happen. I am just as clueless as you are. Next chapter will be just what's happening with Aeris, Elmyra, and school. Chapter after that is looking like Jenova. And after that, I'm thinking one more Sephiroth/Hojo before I introduce the new character! Can you wait that long? That's what, half a week? A little more? Keep the guesses coming, and start thinking about what type of fanfiction you want. It has to be something I know, and of course, FF7 would be your best bet. Okay, on to the story!!  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Bad Idea  
  
It was late. That much was probably the only thing she knew for certain. It was too dark to see by, but then she knew that nothing here would hurt her. She was, after all, Hojo's wife. That meant certain things to people who might harm her- specifically, their lives.  
  
Lucrecia walked right up to the door and let herself in. The guard knew her, and let her pass. If he didn't, it might be trouble later on. And no one wanted to be Hojo's bad side. Ever.  
  
All the way to the back of the room, in the elevator, up to the top floor, and down the hall to the left. Hojo's office. She knocked on the door and heard a grunt, which was his way of saying 'Yes, please, do come in.'  
  
She opened the door and walked up to his desk. She stood there until his beady eyes fixed on her face. Even when recognition dawned in his eyes, the annoyance was still there. Annoyance was always present on his face.  
  
"Yes, Lucrecia?"  
  
"Hojo, I want my son." Lucrecia stared at him, willing herself to look more intimidating than she really was. "You've done everything you wanted to, now let me have him back."  
  
Hojo snorted. "My dear, I've only just begun! The boy will make a fine specimen, and his potential for greatness increases with every day."  
  
"That has nothing to do with you! It's his own ability that lets him succeed."  
  
"Oh, is it? Well, why then does his body merge so fully with both the Mako and Jenova that was placed within him?" At the look of horror on her face, he chuckled. "Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking. That was the same thing that was done to Vincent, wasn't it?" Lucrecia was silent, and Hojo sneered. "Well, that fool was good-for-nothing. He deserved what he got. His boy couldn't handle the tests. I'm not to blame. But Sephiroth, he is one fine specimen! He may prove yet to be an outstanding example of my scientific expertise!"  
  
Lucrecia wanted to be angry with him, but found herself becoming lost again. She hated being in love with this man, but there it was. She could never be around him for too long before she started acting goofy. It made her feel childish, and she hated herself for it.  
  
"Oh, come now, my dear. Things will turn out all right. Trust me. After all, he's my boy, too."  
  
And with that, Hojo ushered her out the door and left her alone in the hall. She sighed and turned around. That was useless. What else could she do?  
  
She wouldn't be allowed in to see Sephiroth. The security was too tight, and the guards were under orders not to let her in. How did she know this? Because Hojo knew her enough to know that she would try to see him, and he had already sent out his orders via a secure phone line.  
  
Despite her best efforts, she could think of nothing. She would just have to trust him. After all, he was the father of their child, and the man she loved. That counted for something, didn't it?  
  
Lucrecia turned around to leave, not noticing the pair of eyes on her back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hojo watched her carefully until she left. Once he was sure she was gone, he closed the curtain and walked back over to his desk. He leaned back in his chair and thought over the new information he had gathered.  
  
Apparently, Sephiroth could survive on his own. His skills in all aspects of testing were maxed out, and his health was perfect. The only thing that worried Hojo was the unknown.  
  
In every experiment he ever did, there was always an unknown. Some factor that you tried to determine by fixing everything else at the same rate. By monitoring the subject's pulse, blood pressure, brain activity, breathing, and heart rate, Hojo should have been able to determine exactly what effect the Jenova and Mako implants were having on the boy's body. But there were no signs that anyone could tell, not even slight ones that the computer alone could pick up. Everything seemed to be a continuous cycle, which meant one of two things. One- the boy was not reacting at all, or two- he was constantly reacting. Hojo preferred to think of it as number two, which was one reason why he believed Sephiroth could go back into his normal life with only minimal visits to the lab.  
  
The other reason was that Jenova had found a way to communicate with the boy, which left the scientists in the dark. Sephiroth wouldn't speak of what they talked about, and there really was no other way of knowing.  
  
Therefore, perhaps if the boy began living a 'normal' life again, he would be more inclined to let the scientists know what was going on inside his head. It certainly couldn't hurt.  
  
But there was more to be done before then. Hojo picked up his phone and dialed his assistant.  
  
"Yes?" The response was prompt, as always,  
  
"I want samples of cells to be taken from the subject, and placed in storage."  
  
"Understood."  
  
The phone cut off, and Hojo smiled. While Sephiroth was away, it might be possible to create a new Sephiroth to experiment on. It wouldn't have the same effect as the old one, but it couldn't hurt to try.  
  
There was, of course, only one Sephiroth. But a clone or two wouldn't be such a bad idea. 


	13. Confused Image

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me. It belongs to Squaresoft, wonderful video game makers that they are.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, finally some Aeris for all the Aeris fans out there! Woo-hoo! Not much to say tonight. Tired. Read story.  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Confused Image  
  
"Okay, class, remember to do your homework, and have a nice weekend!"  
  
Aeris smiled at Lily, and found that she really wished she was outside instead of stuck in the classroom. Of course, the weekend was here already, and she could spend all the time she wanted to outside in her mother's flower garden. It was a nice change from the confines of school.  
  
"Hey, Aeris, wanna come over to my house today?" Lily asked while packing up her books.  
  
Aeris nodded. "Sure, but I've gotta stop home first."  
  
Lily pulled her backpack over her shoulders and said, "Okay. Come by later, then, or tomorrow. Whatever."  
  
Aeris nodded and waved good-bye to Lily. The rest of the class was also leaving, and Aeris hurried to catch up. But before she left, she turned around to look at an empty seat whose occupant had been the center of her thoughts for a few days.  
  
Where was he, anyway? No matter how hard Aeris tried to find him, she never could. When she asked the planet, it just told her to be patient. Well, patience wasn't her strong suit, and she really was worried about him.  
  
She sighed. She would ask the planet one more time, when she got home today. It was all she could do, really.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elmyra watched Aeris coming through the window. She smiled and waited for her to come up the walkway before opening the door.  
  
"Hi, honey," she said. "How was your day today?"  
  
"Good. Lily invited me over to her house to play, so I think I'm going to go after dinner."  
  
Elmyra nodded and watched as Aeris went upstairs. She turned around when she heard Aeris running down the steps. Aeris ran out to the garden and looked up at the sky. Elmyra shook her head and began to make dinner. Aeris would be awhile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she had gone home, the planet had begged her to listen to it. There was some awful, dreadful news, but she couldn't figure out what it was. It was something bad, but what?  
  
Aeris asked about Sephiroth, but still no word on that.  
  
What was it about the boy that intrigued her so? She barely knew him; in fact you really couldn't consider them friend. They had, what, maybe two or three conversations together? If you could call his one-word monotonous answers a conversation. And he had always acted so cold towards her. She didn't understand him at all.  
  
Then again, he had acted cold towards everyone. It wasn't as if he was being singularly difficult towards her. Maybe it was the only way he knew how to act. Even when someone invited him to do something, he preferred to stand in his corner and be alone. Why would anyone prefer that? She really couldn't understand him at all.  
  
Her musing was interrupted when the planet suddenly sent her an image. Distress, pain, suffering, similar to what she had been hearing form it all day. But, strangely, it still wasn't clear.  
  
Worry caused her to frown. Maybe it had something to do with Sephiroth? Perhaps, but even if it was him, what could she do about it? Maybe she was just being overly sensitive.  
  
That must be it. She probably was just overreacting.  
  
After all, she didn't know whether or not he was alright. What with that stretcher coming to take him to the hospital. What had been wrong with him, anyway?  
  
"Aeris!"  
  
Her head quickly turned to meet her mother's eyes. "Yeah?"  
  
"Come on in! Dinner's ready!"  
  
Aeris smiled. "Okay!"  
  
Ah, well. It was probably nothing, right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shining green eyes stared at the ceiling. Light brown hair flowed down the side of her shoulders, and her fingers drummed absently on her thigh. What exactly had the planet been trying to tell her? She still didn't know.  
  
Just as Aeris was about to go over to Lily's, out of sheer boredom, a thought hit her. The planet had finally sent her an image she could understand. A man, lying in a room, blood surrounding the floor around him. A woman, also surrounded in blood, cradling a crying baby. Others in the room, surrounding them, closing in on them.  
  
But the focus of the image was on the man, and suddenly Aeris knew exactly who he was and why he was important. The message the planet had been trying to send her finally made sense.  
  
Aeris threw open the door to her room and ran down the stairs. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and saw her mother milling about in the kitchen. Aeris moved closer to her, and waited until her mother looked at her curiously.  
  
"Aeris, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, mommy."  
  
"What? Why are you sorry, honey?"  
  
"Someone very dear to you has just died."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elmyra stared at her daughter in shock. What was she talking about? Who was there that could-  
  
Her eyes widened. But he couldn't have… they would have sent her a message or something, right?  
  
Yes. Yes, that's right. He wasn't dead. He was in Wutai, fighting a war that didn't need to be fought to gain territory that ShinRa didn't need to save his family that didn't need to be saved. There was nothing amiss there.  
  
She glanced back up, but Aeris had already gone back up to her room. Oh, well.  
  
Elmyra turned around and pushed the disturbing thoughts to the back of her mind. Everything was fine. Maybe Aeris meant something else. But what?  
  
She would have to ask the child later. 


	14. Merely Human

Disclaimer: You know all of this does not belong to me. It belongs to Squaresoft. Okay, just so long as we understand…  
  
Author's Note: Alrighty, I'm altering the contest a tad. What I meant was the first person who appears in the story, as in they are physically there. Not like someone's thinking of them or something. So, the first new person who speaks to someone else in the present, you know what I mean. Okay, thanks for the great reviews! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Merely Human  
  
The boy was being difficult.  
  
It would have been so easy.  
  
It should have been so easy.  
  
If only he would accept the inevitability of his situation.  
  
After all, she would win.  
  
She always won in the end.  
  
How could he even try to fight her?  
  
It was so confusing.  
  
And yet…  
  
It was a challenge.  
  
This boy who was so different from the rest of them.  
  
He would not give in so easily.  
  
He wanted to control himself.  
  
Not many people had that much will power.  
  
She would have been impressed.  
  
If she could have been impressed by a mere human.  
  
Then again, there was nothing 'human' about him.  
  
Well, what was she expected to do?  
  
Just give in and let the boy take control?  
  
Unacceptable.  
  
If they were cursed to forever share one body…  
  
If that was the way it must be…  
  
Then she would be the dominant force.  
  
That was how it must be.  
  
There was no other acceptable course of action.  
  
The boy was too unstable to handle this situation by himself.  
  
And she was the stronger of the two.  
  
After all, she had not survived throughout the years only to play second to some little boy's whim.  
  
That foolish scientist thought he could control her.  
  
Humans…  
  
They would never understand.  
  
She was not a force that could be controlled.  
  
She lived on her own will.  
  
No one attended her or saw to her needs.  
  
She had always been alone.  
  
It had never bothered her.  
  
Now…  
  
She was stuck with this young human.  
  
This mere boy who didn't know how to fight and had no control over his admittedly strong abilities.  
  
She could help him develop them, but…  
  
It would take time.  
  
She would have to start right away.  
  
At least then she might be able to use him.  
  
Otherwise, her efforts would be wasted.  
  
And there was nothing she hated more than wasting her time.  
  
True, she had all eternity, but that didn't mean she wanted to spend it suppressed by a human.  
  
She would never be under a human's control.  
  
No matter how he tried.  
  
No matter how long he cried, or screamed, or begged.  
  
Those pitiful actions had no effect on her.  
  
She was, after all, Jenova.  
  
A goddess.  
  
And with her help, he might become a god. 


	15. The Perfect Plan

Disclaimer: FF belongs to Squaresoft. I'm running out of different ways to say this. By this point, you really should know this. And yet, I continue to write these. Why, you may ask? Simple. I have no desire to be sued.  
  
Author's Note: Please continue to review!! I'm going through review withdrawal… it hurts my creativity. *winces and clutches at heart in pain* Okay, I feel obliged to make two comments here. One, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not really going by the game's estimation of Sephiroth's age. Honestly, I think the game makes him appear too old. He seems young, and given the whole Hojo and Lucrecia story, I doubt he could be more than thirty. I'm bringing him down from there. It works better for the story. Sorry, for all you hardcore canon people out there.  
  
Second, the new character is making his/her first appearance in the next chapter!! Woo-hoo!! The contest is almost over, so soon you'll know who won! Oh, the anticipation. The excitement. I can barely contain myself. ^__^;;; So, if you guessed, please start thinking about the fanfiction you want me to write for you. It'll probably be a one-shot. Unless you give me a really great idea, then there's always a chance it'll mutate into something more. Then again, this story is taking me forever to write, so I probably won't have the time for anything longer. Ah, well… On with the story!!  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
The Perfect Plan  
  
"Sir, the lab results are back."  
  
Hojo glanced briefly at the nervous man sanding in his doorway, then irritably shook his head. "Well, bring them to me, fool."  
  
The report was on his desk in less than a second. One thing Hojo got was fast results. He waved the man away and a grateful mutter was heard before the door closed behind him.  
  
Hojo picked up the report and studied it. He scanned the first few pages and quickly found what he was looking for. The test results from the last study done on the boy.  
  
A cursory study gave him all the answers he needed. The specimen seemed completely normal. There should be some effects on the body, whether negative or positive, and yet he always tested clean. Either it was a malfunction with his flawless computers, or it was just as Hojo had anticipated.  
  
The boy and Jenova had an arrangement of some sort that he had no clue about. The thought bothered him more than he cared to admit. How dare Jenova keep things from him. After all he had done to make sure that she had been… placed into the boy. And now she decided to leave him out of her plans?  
  
Well, this couldn't be coincidence. She must be upset at him for continuing the tests on her host. That made the most sense.  
  
He had only one option, really. In order to continue the success of his experiment, he had to let the boy go. That would enable him to see exactly how the boy interacted with Jenova on a regular basis, as opposed to in a controlled environment. The results should be much more interesting when Jenova had an active role in the boy's life.  
  
Ah, well. One specimen lost in the face of worlds of scientific knowledge to be gained.  
  
It wasn't that hard a choice.  
  
Really, it wasn't.  
  
All he had to do was just give an order, and everyone would bend over backwards to assist him. No one wanted to end up as his next experiment. That was all he had to do, and it would be done.  
  
But, he couldn't just let the boy go. There must be something he would be good for.  
  
Suddenly, everything clicked into place.  
  
The girl… the Ancient from so long ago. She was the last one left. If he used her as a subject, the amount of knowledge he would gain would be priceless.  
  
But how would he get her? He had lost her trail that day. His men would try, but they had failed once before. Their chances of finding her weren't good. He needed someone who could actually get access into her private life. Someone who had some sort of connection with her, even if it was small…  
  
How old would the girl be now? Surely she was still young. Probably just starting school, or early enough that her grade didn't matter. Just like Sephiroth, she had probably-  
  
Sephiroth. But he wouldn't get information from the boy.  
  
His mother. Lucrecia. She had, no doubt, become active in the school. She seemed like the over-protective type. She probably knew just where this girl lived, and how to get to her. But how could Hojo get Lucrecia to do this for him? No matter that she loved him, she still wouldn't willingly give him a new test subject. Not when she had seen the results of the only other man she had ever cared for.  
  
He cut his thoughts off abruptly. This was getting nowhere. What could he do for her that she could not do for herself? One reason Hojo had been attracted to her in the first place was that she was not helpless. If she needed something, she went out and got it herself. That left him able to continue his experiments without having to worry about her well-being. So, she had everything she wanted, and was able to get anything she needed. What could-  
  
Sephiroth. Her son. She couldn't get him.  
  
It was perfect.  
  
Hojo would offer Sephiroth's freedom in exchange for Lucrecia spying on the Cetra's family. Once she found where they lived, she would tell him, and he could go and collect his fee.  
  
Oh, it was the perfect plan.  
  
Of course, he wouldn't leave everything to chance. He would need to have the Turks around in order to make sure she was doing her part. They wouldn't hesitate to attack if something went wrong from either side. They would be his insurance, in order to make sure everything turned out exactly as he wanted.  
  
Oh, yes, this would turn out just fine.  
  
He pressed the intercom button and cleared his throat. "Get me Lucrecia."  
  
Within minutes he heard a door opening below him. Perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucrecia paced back and forth in front of the ShinRa building. What could she do? He was still in there. After going back home, waiting a few days, and returning, absolutely nothing had changed. What could she do? There was nothing. He was in there until Hojo said otherwise.  
  
A strong hand grabbed her shoulder and forced her thoughts back to the present. She pulled away, only for the hand to tighten.  
  
"What do you want?!" she exclaimed, indignant.  
  
A man in a dark suit faced her. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to come with me. Hojo has requested your presence."  
  
She looked up at him, and tried asking another question. Instead, though, she just sighed and let herself be taken away. After all, maybe he was finally willing to talk to her. She could always hope.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You want me to what?!"  
  
Hojo smiled. He had expected this reaction. Well, she always had been difficult to deal with.  
  
"I want you to find this Cetra girl, and give her whereabouts to me."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "And why would I do that? So you can have another 'specimen' to experiment on?" She sounded angry, and he knew it was false. He always saw right through her. She had to hold onto her anger, otherwise she would realize she was arguing with the man she loved, and she would give up. And she did not want to give up. Oh, no, she couldn't do that.  
  
"What does it matter to you what I want with her?"  
  
"Why does it matter?" she asked, incredulously. "I can't believe you would even ask such a thing!"  
  
"What if I told you I would release your son?"  
  
Her reaction was something to behold. At first, suspicion crossed her features. But slowly she realized that he was serious, that he wouldn't joke about something like this. Maybe she knew this because he never joked about anything. A small smile spread across her mouth, followed by a slow release of breath. So, he had been right. This would be what she needed to do as he asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I no longer need him," he lied. "I have finished all of my tests, and he has given me the results I needed. Now, I must only calculate the other results, and he is no longer necessary."  
  
"But why let him go? Usually, you keep your experiments until they either die or escape."  
  
"I'm short on time and money. I don't have the patience to deal with my incompetent staff much longer, and I simply can't do everything myself. I would much rather get an entirely new specimen than use one that I'm finished with."  
  
She was buying it. He could tell in the way her eyes narrowed as if trying to find fault with what he was saying. But when she found none, a sigh escaped her lips and she sighed.  
  
"Alright, Hojo. I'll do it."  
  
He smiled.  
  
Perfect. 


	16. A Long Day

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all of the character s herein belong to Squaresoft and its' affiliates. I own nothing, or at least nothing that you're interested in.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, here it is! The much-anticipated arrival of the new character! *cheers* I'll announce the winner at the end of this chapter, so please wait until then! And, just so you know, if you have any questions about my decision, you can e-mail me. Just check my status page for my address. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
A Long Day  
  
The classroom was full of boring, mundane people who wanted nothing more than to receive the highest grade on the next test. Sure, there was the occasional child who accepted their failing grade with grace, but for the most past everyone wanted to succeed. Their attentive eyes never wavered from the teacher's face, showing the love of learning that unfortunately fades sometime after the fifth grade. Of course, it may just be that humans naturally give up when circumstances become too difficult, but the fact remained that adults clearly lacked the level of awareness that was present in the majority of the students.  
  
The room itself seemed filled with life. Bright sunlight poured through open windows, complimented by a light wind that caressed the drapes lovingly. A friendly chorus of birds serenaded the room, lending their happiness to the overall atmosphere of the room. The walls were covered with various art projects that the students had completed. A fan in a corner left the room feeling refreshed and light, and there was almost no noise from the busy metropolis that surrounded the room's occupants.  
  
A lanky boy sat in the back of the room, sprawled out in his small chair. Long silver hair played over his shoulders and down his back, lightly fluttering in the wind. His green eyes were cold, and seemed made specifically to keep people away from him. They wandered about the room, making observations that seemed far too jaded for someone his age.  
  
Of course, there was something different about him ever since he had come back from his… disappearance. The teachers had told the class that he was sick, but when he came back, he seemed even worse off than when he had left. All traces of kindness were gone, and even his attitude towards the people who tried to befriend him was colder than normal.  
  
This applied to everyone, including one specific young girl who, similar to the boy her gaze drifted to so often, heard voices that no one else could. Of course, her voices made her happier, and seemed to make her keep a peaceful existence with the world. His voices were more controlling, and all of his efforts were expanded to contain the ever-increasing lure of the words that repeated in his mind continuously.  
  
If they had known exactly what the other was going through, they might have been able to bond easily. As the situation stood, however, each was lost in their own thoughts. She was lost in visions that the planet gave her; he in his ever-present struggle for control of his own body.  
  
Her gaze drifted over him once more, studying the way the shadows played over his face. He really did look mysterious, and it thrilled her for a reason that was quite unknown.  
  
His eyes drifted over to hers, and she looked away, blushing unconsciously. He narrowed his eyes in irritation. Exactly how was he supposed to make up all of his schoolwork when she continued to look at him like that? Her gaze unnerved him, and the intensity of her interest in him both confused and intrigued him. But then how could he concentrate on anything at all, what with Jenova pressing her will on him all the time? There must be a way for them to reach a compromise of sorts. He would have to think more on it.  
  
So, when the door to the classroom opened and the new figure walked in, neither was paying much attention. Only when the teacher began speaking did they both look up. And what they found would change both their lives forever.  
  
He was short, but that didn't detract from his good looks at all. His black hair stood on end in spikes, and his eyes were a mixture of various dark colors. He was slouching against the wall, a lazy smile playing on his lips. He looked only slightly younger than Sephiroth, most of his youth residing in his face and height. For a boy of only seven years he was surprisingly well-built, which made most of the girls begin to giggle.  
  
Aeris was a victim of an extreme case of giggles, and she had an attack. The planet told her to hush, but she couldn't help it. He made her feel light and nice inside, similar to the way she had felt when meeting Sephiroth. Maybe this was also someone the planet thought was important for her to know? If so, than she should try and talk to him quickly. He might be more talkative than Sephiroth had been.  
  
Sephiroth himself studied the newcomer thoughtfully. He looked like a good ally. The thought was sudden, and he realized with a jolt that it was not his own. He pushed Jenova away and tried to get an unbiased opinion. The newcomer exuded strength, and he seemed very sure of himself. His body language was very open, friendly, and Sephiroth knew he would be popular in class. His hair was a… statement, surely. No one had natural hair like that. His eyes seemed to hold something more than he let on, but that was something to discover at a later time. For the moment, he concentrated on the teacher's voice.  
  
"Alright, class, this is Zack. He's going to be joining us from now on."  
  
The students started whispering excitedly, exactly as they always did whenever something happened hat hadn't been planned on. The teacher looked around the room, smiling, glad that the new arrival was being welcomed so easily. Zack still leaned against the blackboard, smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world. And, with his attitude, looks, and the way people responded to him, he probably didn't.  
  
"Alright, now. Settle down, settle down. Is there anything you'd like to say, Zack?"  
  
Zack shrugged. From others the movement seemed jerky, but with him it was fluid. Not quite a rise and fall of his shoulders, so much as rolling them forward then back. The interesting thing was that there was no way someone would interpret that gesture as anything but a shrug. It was a movement they would all become familiar with.  
  
"Hi. I'm Zack. I just moved here a few days ago. I'll be glad to get to know you guys better." He smiled again, and Sephiroth was sure he heard a girl in front of him sigh.  
  
Sephiroth rolled his eyes. What was so great about this guy? So what if he looked good? It wasn't like these girls had ever shown interest in boys before this. Why the sudden change? He'd be good in battle. Those arms were simply made for carrying a sword. And with his stature, he'd have the advantage of both strength and speed. It really was-  
  
He shook his head sharply. He really would have to work out a deal with her.  
  
Aeris studied Zack carefully. There was something about him that reminded her strongly of the silent boy in the back. It certainly wasn't the way he looked. He was short, and had dark hair and eyes. Sephiroth was tall with light hair and eyes. It definitely wasn't the way he acted. He seemed much friendlier than Sephiroth could ever hope of being. She couldn't quite place it, but it was definitely there. It gave her something to think about until she could actually talk to him.  
  
The teacher let Zack go find a seat. Many girls suddenly found an empty space at their table. However, Zack walked right to the back of the room and sat down next to Sephiroth, much to everyone's surprise and Sephiroth's chagrin.  
  
The class sat in stunned silence for a moment, before the teacher called their attention back to the present. She gave them work to do, and they all began it with the feeling that at recess they would all become Zack's best friend.  
  
Aeris surprised herself by being very pleased with Zack's choice. If the new mysterious boy befriended the old one, then at least Sephiroth would have someone to talk to. In fact, she was so happy with the situation that she didn't realize she was staring at them for longer than would have been considered polite under any circumstances.  
  
Of course, neither boy realized that she studied them, and if they had, they wouldn't have cared.  
  
Sephiroth himself was displeased almost to the point of discomfort. Why was this Zack sitting here instead of at some other table where he would be welcomed? Was it not obvious to everyone that the solitary boy in the back wanted to stay that way?  
  
Zack just smiled and held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Zack."  
  
Sephiroth stared at the offered hand as if it was poisonous. His eyes darted back up to the boy's face and he realized that there was no malice in that expression. It was so very like the one that girl sometimes held when she spoke to him. He sighed and shook hands with the newcomer. Zack's hands were strong and calloused, and Sephiroth didn't realize that his own grip was much too similar for it to be purely coincidence.  
  
When they had finished, Zack smiled and rubbed his hand. Not out of pain, just for show. It seemed like something he would do. "Wow, nice handshake, umm… nameless one."  
  
Sephiroth smile despite himself, then immediately went back to his usual neutral face. "Sephiroth."  
  
Zack smiled again. Sephiroth briefly wondered if it hurt to smile that much. "So you can speak. I was getting worried."  
  
Sephiroth rolled his eyes and said nothing. Zack thought highly of himself. That was fine by Sephiroth, as long as he wasn't supposed to think highly of the newcomer as well. It would take more than spiky hair and a nice smile to impress him.  
  
"Ah, the silent, brooding type. I see," Zack said. He smiled and laid a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll fix that up in no time."  
  
Sephiroth shrugged the hand off with practiced distaste. He sighed and began to work on the simple math problems, finishing them in no time. He looked up to find Zack staring at him.  
  
Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and he looked hard at Zack. When the boy didn't say anything, Sephiroth irritably asked, "What?"  
  
Zack laughed, a low sound that made the nearby girls turn. "See? We're making progress already."  
  
Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and began to make a scathing reply, but Zack just looked at him expectantly. Just to be annoying, Sephiroth held his tongue, grated his teeth, and looked back down at the next problem.  
  
He heard that musical laugh again and chose to ignore it.  
  
"You know, we're going to have a lot of fun together," said a voice so close to his ear that he jumped.  
  
Sephiroth glared at Zack and felt eyes watch him from across the room. He turned and saw Aeris staring at him, not even bothering to look away when he looked at her pointedly. He sighed once more.  
  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
Author's Note (cont.): Well, as you've all guessed by now, the new character is Zack! Congratulations, AnarchistDude a.k.a. SilentlyScreamingForHelp (who also happened to be the first to guess at all! Weird, no?) !! You've just won a million dollars! Okay, not really, all you get is a fanfiction. But hey, it's better than nothing! ^__^ So, thanks to all those who guessed!! Some of you gave me good ideas about how to introduce other characters in this story, and I assure you all, every single character in the game will be in this story. Somehow… I'm not sure exactly how yet, but trust me on this. The only one I might not be able to fit in is Shera. But I'm working on fitting her in, too.  
  
Anyway, thanks for your guesses! Congrats once again, AnarchistDude, and let me know about the fanfiction you want soon, okay? Either e-mail me or post it on the reviews page. Arigatou, minna-san!! 


	17. Clearly Insane

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters don't belong to me. Final Fantasy belongs to Squaresoft.  
  
Author's Note: Well, what did you guys think? Let me know, please review!! This chapter is dedicated to all of my wonderful silent readers. Everyone knows I love readers who review, but I'm glad there are people who read and don't review too. Makes me wonder what you guys think, though… Anyway, do you guys like how I made Zack? I really liked the last chapter a lot, and I (surprisingly enough) have an actual plan for the next few chapters. You can look forward to a short intro for Cloud and Tifa, as well as a few of the ShinRa people, i.e. Tseng, Rude, and Shinra himself. As usual, I'm not making any promises. Just a few random ideas floating around in my head…  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
Clearly Insane  
  
Aeris' eyes scanned the playground anxiously. She wondered briefly why she was standing over here instead of hanging around with everyone else, as she normally did. Of course, that might just be because everyone who normally hung around her suddenly surrounded the newcomer as if he was handing out free money. But there was no money to be found, only his ever- present good looks and charm.  
  
She smiled despite herself. Well, it wasn't as if she was angry with him. In fact, she preferred being able to talk to the planet in peace today, as opposed to most days when she was forced to hang around with people who she didn't necessarily like.  
  
Unfortunately, since he was surrounded by almost the entire class, there was no way she would be able to get to know him.  
  
Still, it was nice to see him blending in with everyone else. Especially Sephiroth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sephiroth stared at the crowd of people. When a pair of eyes met his briefly, they quickly darted away. That was fine by him. Let them be afraid of him. What did it matter?  
  
He was leaning against a brick wall, watching Zack's crowd with narrowed eyes. Of course those children would throw themselves all over him. It was only natural. They seemed to follow whoever had the most charisma. It used to be Aeris, now it was this Zack.  
  
Aeris. The girl hadn't tried to speak to Zack yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time. She was probably just waiting until he wasn't surrounded by a crowd of people. It made for quick, impersonal introductions. And Aeris didn't come off as the quick, impersonal type. She would want to meet him and find out more about him, just as she had tried to do with Sephiroth.  
  
A funny thing, that. Why would she even try to get to know him? After all, Sephiroth was, on all accounts, a cruel person compared with the young girl. She was his complete opposite in every way, except perhaps her eyes. They had the same greenish hue that was found in his own. But while his eyes were dark and seemed to suck in light, her eyes reflected light in an amazing array of colors that surrounded her irises. There were few colors that were not green. Most of the time, her eyes stayed wide open, which left anyone a full view of the astounding varying shades that her eyes offered. But when they narrowed, either in thought or anger, only the central shades of green remained, leaving her eyes darker and more attractive.  
  
Wait. More attractive? When had he begun to think of her as attractive? It was just a train of thought. There was nothing behind it, really. After all, she was still a child, and he would never think of her as anything but that.  
  
Sephiroth glanced over at Zack. The new boy was smiling and laughing, which was somehow not surprising. Sephiroth thought about earlier that day, and growled in anger. Why had the boy chosen to sit next to him? It wasn't as if he was good company, or even that he had wanted company in the first place. In fact, he had clearly wanted to be left alone. Why would anyone in their right mind choose to remain with someone who despised them, when they had the option of plenty of other people who adored them?  
  
It really made no sense whatsoever. Who would prefer the first when the second was within reach? Absurd. To think that this newcomer would rather be ignored in the company of such an unpopular youth when so many others were eager to have him belong with them. It was unthinkable.  
  
The boy was clearly insane.  
  
Green eyes glanced over the crowd once more, assessing the situation. A pair of dark brown eyes met his own, and he glared. All he got for his trouble was a quick smile and a friendly look.  
  
He sighed. What was that boy thinking?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was later that day when Aeris finally got her chance. She had been patient, willing to let everyone else make their presence known before she did. She still believed that she would see him before the day ended.  
  
However, when it was almost time to leave school, she knew she'd have to wait until tomorrow. But, really, what was the rush? He would still be here then. It wasn't as if she had anything specific to talk to him about, anyway. Just random introductions, that was all.  
  
She nodded to herself and suddenly turned around to walk back to her seat. Thus it was with surprise and chagrin that she ran into him. Literally.  
  
"Oh! Excuse me," she said, stumbling a bit over her faux pas. A strong hand grabbed her arm and hauled her upright. She looked up, startled, to find a pair of dark brown eyes staring down at her in concern.  
  
"Are you alright?" Zack asked. He was smiling, as usual, and it made her blush uncontrollably.  
  
"I-I'm fine," she responded, quickly disentangling herself from him. "Thanks."  
  
He shrugged. "No problem." He held out his hand to her, and said, "Hi, I'm Zack."  
  
She took it lightly, and replied, "I'm Aeris."  
  
He looked her over appraisingly, which from some would have been considered a rude gesture, but from him it seemed almost appropriate. "You weren't around before."  
  
Aeris giggled. "Oh, I was around. It was just that you were surrounded by all those people before."  
  
He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess they were kind of suffocating me." He put his hands up to his throat and started to gag himself melodramatically. Aeris giggled again, and he smiled at her response. "It was awful."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, trying to be mad but failing miserably. "Oh, really? You seemed pretty happy from my point of view."  
  
"Well, you obviously weren't standing close enough to tell."  
  
She blushed at his words. "I figured you were getting to know everyone, so-"  
  
"Not everyone," he replied.  
  
Aeris flustered for something to say, but the teacher called them all to sit back down for their last assignment. She looked back at Zack once, then retreated to her seat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sephiroth watched Zack walk back towards him and sit down in the adjacent seat. Zack smiled at him and Sephiroth scowled. What did he think he was doing, talking to Aeris like that? He acted as if he owned the world. It was far more irritating than it should have been.  
  
Zack slouched in his chair and leaned back. The chair creaked with his weight, and he stretched his arms out behind him. He yawned loudly, which in turn made half the girls in the room turn and giggle. He smiled lazily and looked up at his tablemate. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.  
  
"So, Sephiroth," Zack started conversationally. "Hmm…. Sephiroth- that's so long." He looked at Sephiroth curiously. "Do you have a nickname? Like the dark, brooding guy in the corner?" After a long silence, Zack shrugged. "Okay, so it wasn't funny. Give a guy a break." Another silence. "What is it with you? Okay, so you don't have a nickname, I'll just-"  
  
"Seph."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sephiroth blinked. He had surprised himself by responding to Zack's question. But then, it wasn't really the question he was thinking about. Bright green eyes, soft mahogany hair, a musical voice asking him if Seph was alright. Why had he thought of her? It made no sense. And now Zack was there, staring at him, expecting an answer to some question that he may or may not have heard. Sephiroth, as usual, relied on silence to communicate with the new boy. Unfortunately, Zack was not aware of Sephiroth's unusual habit and proceeded to annoy him some more.  
  
"What? Excuse me? Did the silent wonder just speak?" He dropped his hands onto Sephiroth's shoulders melodramatically. "Do it once more. Please. For me?" He batted his eyes at Sephiroth, who was eying Zack's hands. When Zack did not remove them, Sephiroth shrugged them off.  
  
"Don't do that," Sephiroth said in monotone. At Zack's confused expression, he sighed. "Putting your hands on my shoulders. I don't like to be touched."  
  
"Well, excuse me. Sorry." Zack rolled his eyes and shrugged. Shaking his head, he continued, "So, Seph- see I was listening- what kind of person are you?" Silence. "Where do you live?" No response. "What do you do, beside sschool?" … "Do you play sports? Any hobbies? Talents? Parcheesi?" Sephiroth just stared at him. "Alright, maybe not. But, you've got to do something outside of-"  
  
The ending bell interrupted him. Sephiroth glanced down at his unfinished work and sighed. Zack quickly scribbled in random words and numbers, copying what little there was of Sephiroth's paper.  
  
"Thanks, Seph. See you tomorrow!" Zack, waving, called as he ran out of the room.  
  
Sephiroth could hardly wait. 


	18. A Very Possible Action

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Squaresoft owns it all.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I just made a plan for the next seven chapters!! Woo- hoo!! I feel so special now… *sniff* … On with the story!!  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
A Very Possible Action  
  
Lucrecia stood behind a low wall. She was in Sector 5, tracking down the Ancient's home. If she could find it, Hojo would leave Sephiroth and her alone. It was the best offer she had in years, and although somewhere she thought it would never happen, that Hojo would hunt them for the rest of their lives, she had to believe it was true. That finding this one young girl would end all of the problems she had been having. It was that easy. That's what Hojo had promised her.  
  
The small part of her mind that was screaming at her to come to her sense was pushed aside. The more rational part of her brain took over, retracing steps and going over the clues she had. This girl was hard to track down. She did nothing wrong, she had no enemies. In fact, it seemed as if everyone she met loved her. It was easy on one level to get information about her. How she looked, what she acted like, what she liked. However, it was getting to be difficult finding out where she lived.  
  
Everyone wanted her to be safe. Lucrecia herself didn't want the girl to come to harm, but apparently people thought that was the reason she was asking. Over and over again, she was told to go away, leave that poor girl alone, and what did she think she was doing, hassling a wonderful girl like that? It was becoming rather routine.  
  
Fortunately, she happened to pass by someone who was going to meet said wonderful girl. This child looked almost the same age, and was very perky. Almost frighteningly so. The girl gave Lucrecia directions, but got vague around 'look for the pretty flowers'. So, as the girl skipped off to meet this Ancient, Lucrecia followed discreetly behind. But, it was soon apparent that the hyper girl was far too fast for her. Lucrecia lost her, and was stuck wandering around.  
  
She walked a little more and scratched her head. Was she even in the right sector? Irritation plagued her, but the reminder of why she was doing this crossed her mind, and off she went.  
  
Much, much later, when Lucrecia had finally found what she suspected was the Cetra's home, she stood in awe. Hundreds upon hundreds of flowers spanned a luxurious garden, filled to the brim with color and light. A beam of sunlight ran down onto a small clear section, making it look picturesque and divine. Lucrecia shielded her gaze from the bright sun, and stood, marveling at the sheer beauty of it.  
  
Perhaps that was why, when minutes later a girl approached her, she didn't even notice.  
  
"Umm, excuse me?"  
  
The voice made her turn around, and she once again saw a very hyper young girl before her.  
  
The girl's eyes widened with recognition. "Hey, aren't you that lady?"  
  
Lucrecia nodded, amused. "Yes, I am 'that lady'."  
  
At the affirmation, the girl turned and shouted towards the house. "Hey, Aeris! It's that lady from before I told you about, remember?!"  
  
Moments later, the door opened. A small girl of only five or six years old stepped out. She was wearing a white t-shirt with pale pink shorts. Her auburn hair was in a long braid down her back. She smiled when she came out, and suddenly Lucrecia knew this was who she needed to find. This was who needed to be betrayed in order for her son to be free from Hojo. It was almost sad, knowing how close this girl was to a fate some would consider worse than death. But then, she knew nothing of this girl, and her son's happiness was much more valuable to her than this girl with the sunlight smile.  
  
"Oh," the girl said, and stepped out into the light. "You should have told me she was coming today, Lily. I would have made something."  
  
"I didn't-" Lily began, but Lucrecia interrupted her.  
  
"No, no, it's my fault. I told her nothing of when I planned to come here."  
  
"Oh," the girl, who Lucrecia supposed was named Aeris, replied.  
  
"Well, guess I'll be going," Lily said. "My mom wants me home before it gets too late."  
  
Aeris nodded. "Bye, Lily. See you in school tomorrow."  
  
Lily hurried away, leaving Lucrecia and Aeris alone together. Lucrecia remained silent, unsure of what to do or say. She could not become attached to this girl. It would make what must happen that much harder. It would be best for her to leave right away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I-"  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"I'm sorry?" Lucrecia asked.  
  
"Did you want to see the flowers?" Aeris motioned towards the garden. "They are beautiful now. I often come out here, to sit and talk."  
  
Lucrecia nodded, not fully understanding, but glad to have a topic. "Of course. They do look marvelous."  
  
Aeris smiled, and ran up towards the clear area. She stood in the middle of it, letting the sunlight rain down around her. "I love it here."  
  
Lucrecia felt a pang in her heart. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. The girl was making it impossible not to like her. She would have to beat a hasty retreat, and soon.  
  
Just as Lucrecia began to speak, Aeris lied down on the ground and looked up at the sky. She lifted her hand to block out the sunlight, and glanced over towards Lucrecia. Lucrecia could make out a faint glimmer of green behind the shadow her hand created.  
  
"The planet told me you were coming."  
  
Lucrecia stared at her, with no clue how to respond to such a statement. The girl was still smiling, and she looked as if she expected no answer. So, Lucrecia didn't respond.  
  
"But I was confused. It told me to tell you something really important, but I don't understand the message."  
  
Lucrecia looked at her as if she was crazy. But the way she looked, lying there with the sunlight on her, it was impossible that she could be anything but completely sane. Or, at the very least, she believed that what she spoke of was true. And she was the last Cetra, which technically made speaking to the planet a very possible action.  
  
Aeris sat up and hugged her knees. "It was bothering me that I didn't know when you'd come, but I'm glad it's so soon. I have a feeling the message won't matter much in a little while."  
  
Lucrecia looked at her, puzzled. "I don't understand. What are you trying to tell me?"  
  
Aeris got up and ran over to her. Her braid flew back behind her, the wind picking it up as she moved. When she reached Lucrecia, she held the older woman's hand sin her own and looked up at her. "Please be careful tonight. I think something bad will happen."  
  
Lucrecia took one long look at the girl and tried very hard to think about Sephiroth. But he wasn't here, and she was, and she was wonderful. But Sephiroth was her son, and she was obligated to protect him, no matter how a girl might affect her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lucrecia whispered, and she pulled free of the girl and ran towards ShinaRa headquarters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hojo sat in his office, twiddling his thumbs. He had come up with a plan. It was the only way he could make sure that the boy would be under his supervision, and still be able to lead a normal life.  
  
He would have the boy come in once a week for testing. Injections, experiments, whatever needed to be done. Then, at least if there was a significant change, Hojo would be able to witness it as it happened. It was a better option than he had previously.  
  
"Excuse me, sir."  
  
Hojo stared at his intercom. "Yes, what?"  
  
"There's a woman here to see you."  
  
Hojo smiled. "Send her in."  
  
Moments later, Lucrecia appeared t his door. She seemed different somehow, yet he was too focused on the reasons why she might come to see him to notice.  
  
"Yes, Lucrecia? What is it? Did you find the girl?"  
  
Hojo's questions seemed to fall on deaf ears. Lucrecia stood there, in the doorway, for what seemed like an eternity. Hojo could tell that her mind was going over something, but what? It was difficult to tell.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" Hojo repeated.  
  
Lucrecia closed her eyes and repeated herself. "No, I didn't find the girl."  
  
Hojo stared at her in shock. "Well, surely there must be a reason you've come to see me?"  
  
Lucrecia nodded absently. "I was wondering if there was another way."  
  
Hojo shook his head. "We've already discussed this, Lucrecia. There is no other way." Lucrecia nodded and turned around. Hojo called out, "Come back when you've found her."  
  
Lucrecia walked out the door, leaving Hojo to wonder about why she had come in the first place. Within minutes after her departure, another unexpected guest showed up.  
  
He was tall, with long dark hair and tan skin. Everything about him looked immaculate, from his crisp black suit to the small dark circle on his forehead. He was well groomed and polite, and everyone spoke kindly of him. That is, everyone except his targets. For Tseng was a Turk, who was moving through the ranks quickly. And no target had ever spoken after he had completed his mission.  
  
"Sir," Tseng said, with obvious distaste. If it was another employee, Hojo might have reacted differently. Then again, not every employee knew how to kill a man using one finger.  
  
"Yes, Tseng, what is it?"  
  
"You asked the Turks to follow Lucrecia when she was searching for the Cetra's home. The Turks followed her and found that she made contact with the young woman, but the Cetra's location is still unknown to us."  
  
Hojo's face became hard. "You're telling me that she knows where this girl lives, but isn't telling me?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"And, why do you not know, if a Turk was following her?"  
  
"The Turk on duty was side-tracked due to reasons beyond his control."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
Tseng remained silent, and Hojo knew that was all the answer he would get.  
  
"Fine. You are dismissed."  
  
Tseng turned around and walked out. Hojo watched him go with malice. He never had liked that man. More important issues were at hand, though.  
  
How dare she. How dare she come in here, lie to his face, and walk out that door. Didn't she believe him when he said he would continue the experiments on the boy? Was his threat not good enough? Well, it was lucky for her that the boy was needed for other things, otherwise he would be back in here in minutes. But something must be done. She can't get away with this.  
  
Hojo could only think of one solution. Surprisingly enough, he rejected it at first. It would be seen as overreacting. Then again, if he let this go, his employees might lose their respect of him. Some might fear him less. It was too big a risk.  
  
If he went through with this plan, the boy would be affected. But then, it would help him in his experiments. It would have an interesting effect, possibly making him more vulnerable to Jenova's will. If that happened, then surely the boy would turn into the perfect specimen everyone thought he would be.  
  
And if he did indeed turn out to be perfect, then he would have unimaginable power. He would be able to take anything he wanted, do whatever he wanted to, just because he made others tremble at the sight of him. It would be perfect.  
  
And all that needed to happen was this. It was so simple.  
  
Hojo pressed the button on his intercom, and a second later a voice came through. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"I want Lucrecia killed."  
  
A short silence, then, "Sir?"  
  
"You heard me. Throw her remains in some cave somewhere, I don't care. Just kill her. Don't let the boy know."  
  
He broke off the connection and began twiddling his thumbs again. He felt nothing at his pronouncement. Nothing at all. Just a vast emptiness. 


	19. I'll Always Care About You

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns all of this. Please do not sue me. I own nothing.  
  
Author's Note: So, how was the last chapter? Hopefully good. Okay, I wasn't sure what color his eyes were, so I went with 'dark'. I'll make it dark blue. And, Zack will get more depressed. Remember, they're still only six years old. This chapter's all Sephiroth, so rejoice!! Yea…  
  
Chapter 17:  
  
I'll Always Care About You  
  
It was late. The sky was already dark, and the air was the kind of thick coolness it gets after the moon has risen. The street was dark and dreary, and the few people left wandering about looked lonely and afraid. It was an awful night to be out alone.  
  
Then again, Sephiroth had no choice. Where could he go? What could he do, now that his mother was… No, don't think about it. If you say it out loud, or even think it too hard, it will become real. Then, you can never again let yourself forget.  
  
He turned down a random street and stood in front of a church. It looked worn, but still fairly new. It was small, compared to other places he had seen. Nonetheless, it was the only place for miles around where he would be welcomed.  
  
They won't welcome you. They'll desert you, just like everyone else has…  
  
Shut up.  
  
He stepped close to the door and looked inside. His eyes widened at what he saw. Empty rows of pews filled the building; a small central walkway leading down towards a pulpit. The pulpit was surrounded by bright yellow flowers, and a Bible lay open on the stand. A woman was kneeling next to it, silently praying, asking for forgiveness form some unknown sin.  
  
He watched the scene with a tinge of regret. He could never be like that woman. Down upon her knees, completely repentant for all of her sins. Her sorrow at what she had done was palpable, and he resisted the urge to reach out and grasp it.  
  
It was wrong, somehow, witnessing this private moment. And yet he couldn't move. His eyes could not be drawn away from this woman and her desperate struggle to purge herself clean. He watched as tears fell from her eyes, watched as she sobbed and begged, watched as she lay flat on her face, begging for forgiveness. It was perhaps the only time in his life that he had ever wanted to comfort someone, to tell that stranger that everything would be fine. A comforting lie was what she needed, not this abstract notion of justice.  
  
Justice? The very idea made him laugh. The woman gasped at the sharp sound and quickly turned around, eyes scanning the darkness surrounding her. Sephiroth took one last look and hurried away.  
  
Justice… how could she ask some invisible force for justice? For forgiveness? There was no comfort to be had in this cold, unyielding night. The only thing tonight offered was death. The death of everything he had ever held dear.  
  
How could it have come to be? How could it all end so quickly? He remembered waking up that morning, getting ready for school, and kissing his mother good-bye. He remembered her smile as she watched him run off, and the way her dark hair moved in the small wind.  
  
Now she was gone. There would be no more mornings. There would be no more loving gestures, soothing words, comforting touches. He would always be alone.  
  
That's right. She'd gone. There's nothing you can do about it.  
  
…  
  
It's all over now. Give yourself to me.  
  
…  
  
I can make you great. I can help you to conquer all those who would go against you.  
  
…  
  
I can help you seek revenge…  
  
I…  
  
Don't think about her. She never loved you.  
  
…  
  
All she wanted was to hurt you, just like your father.  
  
No, she was kind!  
  
Was she? Or was it all an elaborate act?  
  
…  
  
Think about it.  
  
…  
  
You don't really know anything about her, do you? Her life before you?  
  
She was a scientist.  
  
True. But she worked for Hojo, didn't she?  
  
…  
  
And what did Hojo try to do to you?  
  
He…  
  
Yes?  
  
…  
  
You see? She was never really your mother. A mother loves her children.  
  
…  
  
I love you.  
  
No, you don't.  
  
I don't?  
  
You just want to use me.  
  
That's a lie. I do love you. That's why I've stayed here for so long.  
  
…  
  
Don't you see? I care about what happens to you.  
  
No, you don't.  
  
I'll be your mother.  
  
You can't.  
  
I am your mother.  
  
You're not.  
  
I do love you.  
  
You don't.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Remember when you came home today?  
  
I-  
  
Remember how she looked? Lying there in a pool of blood?  
  
Don't-  
  
You took a different way home today, to avoid Zack. And you found her, on your way home.  
  
No, I-  
  
You looked at her, stared. All that blood, surrounding her. But how could you have avoided it? There was no way. You were meant to find her.  
  
I could have-  
  
You could have what? Hm? What? What could you have possibly done to save her?  
  
I should have tried something. Anything.  
  
There was nothing. She was dead. She is dead. Accept it.  
  
I-  
  
She never loved you. She left you, just like everyone else has.  
  
She loved me! She told me she did!  
  
Yet she left you alone.  
  
…  
  
Now, who will you talk to? Who will come up to you after school and hug you? Who will care about you?  
  
…  
  
I will. I'll always care about you.  
  
… 


	20. I Guess We Are

Disclaimer: Sqauresoft owns Final Fantasy and all of it's characters. I just play with them once in a while.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this chapter will be a bit of fun for all the romantics out there, who (unfortunately) have had almost no fun yet. Just a brief note: Chapters 21 & 22 will be dealing with characters I haven't introduced yet, then Chapter 23 is the super-aging process chapter!! Not a whole lot, but until about, oh, five years before the game starts? Six? Please R&R !! Anyway, on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
I Guess We Are  
  
Aeris looked up at the sky. It was dark, so dark she could barely see. The small portions of the sky that could be seen through the plate were full of stars. She sighed. It would be so nice to see the sky outside the plate. Just once, even. It would be so nice.  
  
She heard someone's footsteps coming towards her and turned around. Zack was standing there, smile in place, staring at her.  
  
"Hey," he said, greeting her with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Hi," she replied.  
  
They stood there staring at each other until he walked closer to her. His eyes were dark, but somehow seemed bright. She blinked, confused. Why was he here? Did he come to see her?  
  
"So, we didn't really get much of a chance to meet in school today," he said. "I was kind of busy."  
  
"Yeah, everyone wanted to get to know you."  
  
He shrugged. "What can I say? Must be the good looks."  
  
Aeris giggled, a light sound on the night air. "Sure."  
  
"What?" Zack asked, jokingly. He shook his head. "Anyway, I just came by to see you."  
  
She inclined her head quizzically. "Really? What for?"  
  
He kicked at the ground lazily. "Oh, I don't know… To talk, I guess."  
  
"About what?"  
  
He shrugged again. "You know, school. Life. Friends. That sort of thing."  
  
"Oh." She looked up at him. "You mean you want to know more about school? Well, the classes are alright, but the grades are a little messed up. You only move up once every couple of years, so by the time-"  
  
He shook his head briefly. "No, that's not what I meant." She waited. "Well, you see, I was kind of hoping that maybe we could… you know."  
  
Aeris blinked. "Be friends? We already are friends, if that's what you mean."  
  
Zack scratched the back of his neck. "Well, that's not exactly what I- " He stopped and shook his head. "Sure. Okay, let's be friends."  
  
Aeris smiled. "Alright."  
  
Zack stared at her, and felt himself blush. Thankfully, it was dark outside and she couldn't tell. What was it about her that attracted him so? And made him act so stupid? He had never been this nervous around anyone before. Maybe it was just nerves?  
  
He looked up and found himself looking into a pair of green eyes. He blinked and heard her giggle.  
  
"You have really nice eyes, Zack."  
  
Oh, man. It was going to be difficult- being friends with her…  
  
"Of course I do." He made a show of getting up and stretching, which was a pathetic excuse to get away from her. "Uh, I have to get going now. I'll see you later, though!"  
  
"Bye!" Aeris called as he ran away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zack hurried through the dimly lit streets. What had he been thinking, following her home like that? Man, he must really be out of it to act so weird.  
  
Since Zack was busy thinking, he almost missed the small shadow leaning against a wall. But a glimmer of light reflected off of silver hair, and Zack turned in greeting.  
  
"Hey, Seph!"  
  
Sephiroth's head turned up to face him. His eyes were glazed over, and he looked distinctly unhappy. He glanced over behind Zack before settling his eyes on the boy in front of him.  
  
"You look terrible."  
  
Sephiroth just stared at him. "I…"  
  
Zack waited to hear more, but nothing else came. "Say, Seph," he stated, suddenly getting an idea. "What do you know about Aeris?"  
  
Sephiroth looked at him sharply. "Aeris?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, Aeris Gainsborough. She's in our class, remember?"  
  
"I know of her."  
  
"She's something else. I was just talking to her over there." He gestured down the street towards her home. "I was trying to tell her something kind of important, but I blew it." He sighed. "Oh, well."  
  
"What kind of something?"  
  
Zack shook his head. "Doesn't matter."  
  
A silence passed between them, but this time it was comfortable. Sephiroth worried that he was beginning to get used to this brash new boy, and Zack wondered if Sephiroth ever really talked with anyone.  
  
"So, Seph, something on your mind?" Sephiroth stared at the other boy. He just stared back. "You seem kind of depressed."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
Zack nodded. He leaned against the wall next to Sephiroth. "You know, Seph, I was thinking… you don't really have any friends in school, do you?" Sephiroth remained silent. "You're always so aloof form everyone else, and they seem to be afraid of you. I don't know why, but-"  
  
"They have reason to be."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sephiroth was silent for a long time. Zack thought his question would go unanswered, but then a whispered reply came back to him.  
  
"I'm a freak."  
  
Zack blinked. "What?"  
  
"You heard me. I'm a freak."  
  
"You are not."  
  
Sephiroth stared at Zack, long and hard. How could this boy say that, without even knowing him? What did this boy know that the other children did not? Nothing. He was going with the same information, and everyone else had come to the same conclusion. Except for him. This new boy knew nothing.  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
Zack stared at him. How could he be so adamant that he was a freak? He seemed normal enough right now, and every other time they had spoken. Sure, he was quiet, and really didn't like company. Okay, there was nothing wrong with that. It didn't make him a bad person.  
  
Zack shook his head and looked up at Sephiroth. "No, Seph, you're wrong. Why do you think you're a freak? Just because you stand out a little doesn't mean anything. You're just as normal as everyone else. You've got problems, yeah, but so has everyone else. So what if you hang around in dark alleys at night? Okay, it's a bit freakish, but it doesn't make you a bad person." Sephiroth just stared straight ahead. Was he even listening at all? "Seph? Hey, are you even listening?"  
  
Sephiroth glanced at Zack. The boy just looked back at him. What an interesting person, this boy with the dark features and bright smile. He acted more ignorant than he really was. He understood things that were far beyond the capabilities of his other classmates. In fact, he said things that Sephiroth himself had yet to think upon.  
  
Was what he said true? Were other people similar to himself? Did they have similar problems, worries, and pains? Somehow, he doubted it. Yet there was that small hope that maybe he had found someone who understood him. Maybe, finally, Sephiroth had found a person who he'd be able to talk to. He looked into Zack's eyes. The other boy seemed content enough to listen. In fact, he seemed to be waiting for an answer of some sort. Sephiroth suddenly got the feeling that Zack would have waited all night long, if that's what it took for him to answer. It was this thought that finally enabled him to speak.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Zack blinked. "Yes, what? … Oh, you're listening. Well, good." Sephiroth laughed softly, and Zack looked offended. "What?"  
  
Sephiroth just let the laughter fade away into the night. "It's just that I've never really talked to anyone like this before." Zack remained silent, a first. Sephiroth hesitated at first, then continued. After all, he might not ever have another chance to talk to someone like this. "I don't really know what to say. I feel like I should talk to you about something, but my thoughts are all confused. I can't think straight."  
  
Zack shrugged. "That's okay. Just say what you want."  
  
Sephiroth looked away from him and out into the night. The cold air blew around him, lifting his hair up from it's resting position. He looked at the silver locks floating in front of him. They were faintly luminated by the distant golden streetlights. Then the wind died and his hair fell once again. He picked up a stray piece and twirled it in between his fingers, a nervous gesture that was rarely witnessed by anyone other than himself.  
  
Zack watched his movements with uncharacteristic scrutiny. For some reason, he was sure that Sephiroth was opening up to him. The kid whose blood ran cold in his veins could actually feel emotions, and express them, if given a chance. It was something worthy of remembering. He was probably one of the only people who ever tried so hard to get close to him. The barriers he put up around himself were difficult to breach. But, looking at Sephiroth standing there, shadows creeping up around him, Zack felt that it was more than worth it. This was someone who would be worth the trouble. Finally, this was someone who would be able to give him good advice, and who wouldn't belittle his own troubles, no matter how inconsequential they seemed.  
  
"It all seems… I don't know. Everything seems so wrong, you know?" Zack listened in silence, determined not to interrupt until Sephiroth had said whatever he wanted to. "Nothing seemed wrong this morning, but then… everything just sort of… fell apart…" He stopped and swallowed audibly. "I… I just don't know what to do anymore…" A silence descended, and neither spoke for a while. Then Sephiroth continued. "It's my mother… she-" He stopped, and looked away from Zack. "She's dead."  
  
He turned his head so he could see Zack's reaction, but oddly enough there was nothing there. Zack's face betrayed no emotions he might have been feeling, which somehow encouraged Sephiroth more than a look of pity and shock would have.  
  
"I… found her lying there, in a pool of blood… It was…" He shook his head, to signify that he couldn't explain exactly how that had felt. How it had felt to see his own mother lying there, drenched in blood and staring blankly up into the sky. There were no words. "Blood was everywhere. There was so much of it… I'd never known someone had so much blood inside of them before. She looked the same as always, almost as if she should just get up and say 'Ha ha! Only teasing!' But I knew she couldn't do that. Her hair was all over the place, and there were big chunks of it lying in blood. It was staining red… I wanted to take it out, to wash it, and make sure she would look good when I saw her tomorrow… but then I realized… that I wouldn't see her… not tomorrow… not the day after that, or the day after that." A single tear escaped, and made a trail down his cheek. He looked up and pressed his head back against the wall. "I knew I'd never see her again. She'd never hold me again, or tell me that she loved me. No more good-bye hugs. No more goodnight kisses. She'd never be able to-" He choked suddenly, unable to hold back the tears for longer. They coursed down his face, leaving him gasping for breath. He sobbed uncontrollably, with Zack looking on, unsure of what to do.  
  
Sephiroth knelt down and placed his hands on the ground. The tears that fell from his eyes made two small puddles on the ground. He fisted his hands into the hard dirt and bent his head down. He felt completely lost, unable to think or function. Even breathing was becoming difficult as his sobbing became more and more ragged. It was hopeless. There was nothing anyone could do. He was alone, just as he always had been. He should have known the day would come eventually. Why, then, did it hurt so much?  
  
A warm hand rested lightly on his shoulder. Zack knelt down, pulling Sephiroth closer to himself. He lightly touched the top of his head in the comforting way that mothers did. He let Sephiroth cry himself out, and kneeled there next to him. If this was what had been bothering him, Zack was surprised he hadn't let out these emotions before. Maybe it was shock and disbelief holding the tears at bay, but they would have come eventually. Zack was just glad that he ad been here when it happened.  
  
Sephiroth slowly began to clam down, and eventually moved from kneeling to sitting against the wall. He leaned back against it, staring straight ahead. He cleared his throat and said, "Sorry." His voice was still thick from crying. "I usually have more control than this." He leaned his head back against the wall and stared up at the plate above him. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
Zack shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He might have said more, but any other words he had died at the look Sephiroth was giving him. He was studying him, and it was making Zack uncomfortable. But he sat still and forced himself to have patience. Sephiroth apparently found what he was looking for, since he stopped his scrutiny moments later.  
  
"In school today," Sephiroth continued, then laughed shortly. He shook his head and put a hand over his face. "God, you were so irritating. I thought I'd never want to talk to you. And now look at me. Sitting here, talking to you as if we're friends or something…"  
  
"But, Sephiroth," Zack said. The use of his full name made the other boy look up. "We are friends."  
  
Sephiroth looked into Zack's eyes. The dark depths were friendly, welcoming, unobtrusive. But there was an understanding in them that he had not seen anywhere else. It made him feel somewhat comfortable in this boy's presence, knowing that Zack did not question him. Just acceptance of him for exactly who he was. That was all he found in Zack's eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Sephiroth replied, letting his gaze drift from Zack back to the darkness. "I guess we are."  
  
Only the still night air replied. 


	21. Only Human

Disclaimer: I am using these characters for my own personal enjoyment. I will make no money (unless someone would like to bribe me), so please do not sue. The wonderful creators of these folks are all the people at Squaresoft.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Okay, I felt like I had to write this. Sephiroth and Zack are not going to be together. Although I do write shounen-ai/yaoi stories, this is not one of them. Also, if they seem a little OOC, just remember that they're six years old. It might put the story into perspective. One more thing, the reason they talk, act, and think more maturely than they should is simple. Sephiroth's been the subject of human experimentation. I'd assume this would make someone aware of the evils in the world pretty fast, even if they were only six. Aeris talks to the planet. I'm sure that gives someone a wealth of knowledge that the normal person does not have. As for Zack, well, I'm not going to go into it here, since that would spoil the surprise, but he's had a rough time too. Not as rough as Sephiroth, but still enough that he can speak with maturity. And what's with the lack of reviews? Don't leave me now… I know I didn't post in a while. I'M SORRY!!!!! DON'T HATE ME!!!!! I was supposed to include something else in the last chapter, but it got too long, so I'll put it in the next one. This chapter is a Jenova chapter. Hope you like!!  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
Only Human  
  
The time is drawing near.  
  
The boy is slowly breaking down.  
  
He is slowly accepting me.  
  
He believes me to be a helpful influence upon him, a savior to him in his time of need.  
  
Foolish boy.  
  
Humans know nothing of what they believe they know.  
  
It makes it fun to watch him.  
  
This boy is still holding out, but it will only be a matter of time now.  
  
And once the time comes, I will be able to have my revenge.  
  
My revenge against the impertinent humans who imprisoned me so long ago- how I wish that time would be upon us all!  
  
Yet I must wait.  
  
I must have patience. The boy's body is not yet satisfactory. He still needs some adjustment.  
  
Soon, I will be able to maximize all of his abilities.  
  
His potential is enormous. He has the power to become great.  
  
If only he knew what lay dormant inside of him…  
  
And yet he still contains weakness.  
  
That frailty that comes only from being human.  
  
He hides his well, yet it still shows itself.  
  
That unfortunate recent display of emotion is proof.  
  
If only that boy had never shown up… then he might have fully accepted my offer.  
  
Yet that boy might still be of use to me.  
  
His strength and potential are high. Still less than my host, true, yet high enough to be worthy of my attention.  
  
It is good that he appears to take such an interest in my host.  
  
When I take over, he will be a good ally.  
  
And the Cetra…  
  
That girl will be a problem.  
  
She has taken an interest in my host as well.  
  
That interest would be better left unreciprocated.  
  
Yet no matter how I try to keep that girl from his thoughts, she manages to slip in.  
  
This is no good.  
  
I need complete control of this body, but only when he relinquishes it to me will I be able to grasp it.  
  
It may be too late by then.  
  
Hopefully, the boy will not deconstruct my carefully laid-out plans.  
  
For the time being, I will have to sit back and wait.  
  
However, I will not remain inactive.  
  
I will continue to plant thoughts in his mind.  
  
He is only slightly aware of my influence over him.  
  
If I increase the intensity pf these thoughts, my power should easily overcome his own.  
  
He is, after all, only human. 


	22. SOLDIER

Disclaimer: You all know what I'm going to say. I'll send it directly into your minds this time… *sends disclaimer into minds of readers, who understand and continue reading*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Alrighty. I know the last chapter was short, sorry about that. Okay, change of plan. I need to make at least one more chapter with the characters young. There's a few things I haven't covered yet that I need to. Then, I'll be able to start making them grow up. Woo-hoo!! I don't know about you all, but I can't wait to make them older already!! And, yes, I'm going to soap-opera super-age them. But, it won't be confusing. It'll be certain scenes over the course of a few years, and then a lot when they turn 15/16. Although, that may change … -_-;;; Just trust me, and let the confusion leak out of your mind… Anyway, on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 20:  
  
SOLDIER  
  
It was a boring day. School was taking forever to finish, and every pair of eyes continuously darted to the window. Aeris felt particularly bored, and as such kept looking over her shoulder at the two young boys in the back of the room.  
  
Zack was slouching in his chair, his attention drifting farther and farther away from the lesson. His right hand was in his pocket, while his left was scratching the back of his head. He yawned once every few minutes, more from lack of interest than boredom. His books were closed, as usual, on his desk, and he let his pencil roll in between his side of the table and Sephiroth's.  
  
Sephiroth was leaning back slightly, arms crossed. His long silver hair fell in front of his face, which made following his line of sight nearly impossible. But Aeris could vaguely make out his eyes following the pencil's slow trail. His book was open, notebook open, but empty. He, too, appeared to be losing interest in the lesson.  
  
But, the longer Aeris watched them, the more she suspected something was different about them. Sephiroth, who used to completely ignore Zack, was now listening and responding to the boy's incessant chatter. Of course, it was low enough that no one could hear, but Aeris' watchful eyes made out both of their mouths moving in earnest conversation. What they were talking about was a mystery to her. If she had known, she would have blushed in embarrassment.  
  
However, she never had a chance to find out. The teacher suddenly called for silence, and introduced a man to the class. He was clad in military armor, and he stood with his hands crossed behind his back.  
  
"Now, class, I have someone very important to introduce to you. This man's name is Lieutenant Kyln. He'll be giving a short presentation for those of you who might be interested in joining the military."  
  
The class clapped politely. Although they were only between five and seven years old, military training started as soon as a soldier had declared they wanted to join, whether five or thirty-five. Age made no difference to ShinRa, only skill. Most boys dreamed of becoming Soldiers, the elite group of militia, and almost all heads snapped to attention once the man began to speak.  
  
"Hello, my name is Lieutenant Kyln. Today, I'll be speaking to you about our army. The army protects the city of Midgar, including the eight Sectors and the lands immediately surrounding our borders. We also conduct many away missions each year, to places as varied as Cosmo Canyon, Rocket Town, and Nibelheim. In fact, many of our soldiers are fighting in Wutai right now. The required training for these missions is extensive, but most soldiers pass through it without problem. This training consists of physical, mental, and emotional tasks. Once you complete your training, you will be assigned to a squadron. That squadron will be dispensed according to the field commander's will. Thus, each member of the army will be able to see combat. However, not all situations involve strategic planning. Sometimes situations arise suddenly, and then the soldier must be able to think on his feet and come to the right decision in seconds. Precise and correct judgment skills are a necessity in most situations. When you achieve the highest recommendation from your training, you will be given the option to become a member of the elite military force known as SOLDIER."  
  
The class began to murmur at this, and the man held up a hand for silence. All kids who wanted to join the military dreamed of becoming a SOLDIER. That elite team that consisted of only the best individuals in the military. Some kids laid in bed at night, dreaming of what it would be like. Others, like Aeris, had never given the military much thought. After all, she had only just begun to go to school, and she certainly didn't want to go around killing people once she finished. She was looking forward to a life filled with flowers.  
  
The speech began to bore her, and she slowly peeked over her shoulder at the two young boys behind her. They were still sitting lazily in the back, yet their attention seemed to be focused on the speaking man.  
  
Aeris sighed. Why did boys always want to go off and kill people?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sephiroth scanned the classroom. Half of the class was staring out the window, pretending to listen to the teacher. A few remaining children were sleeping, some were talking or passing notes, and a small percentage were actually paying attention. He stopped on the girl near the front, who darted a glance behind her to him when she thought he wasn't looking.  
  
Green eyes hit into him with force, then were gone as she looked quickly away. Her soft hair was being blown around by the light breeze, and the sunlight reflected off of her face. She looked angelic, and completely out of reach.  
  
Zack's chair creaked, breaking the trance Aeris had been putting on Sephiroth. He turned at the noise only to find a pair of dark blue eyes staring back at him.  
  
"What?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
Zack shrugged, which Sephiroth was beginning to think was his equivalent of remaining silent. Something to do when nothing else seemed to be appropriate. "You seemed out of it."  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"Oh." Zack looked like he would say something, then stopped. "About your mother?" he asked, immediately regretting it.  
  
Surprised, Sephiroth turned and stared at him. It had only been a few days since he had discovered her body, yet somehow he was moving on. He lived alone, and it didn't bother him. Food wasn't a problem, he took the money from his mom's remaining paychecks and spent it frugally. He realized there would be a time when this money would deplete, but for the moment it was the best he could do. Zack had offered him to live with his family, but Sephiroth had refused. It was a matter of pride, really, and he felt wrong at intruding on other people's private lives.  
  
You're afraid everyone close to you will die. Just like your mother. That's why you won't speak to that girl, and will never-  
  
Shut up.  
  
Sephiroth had not really thought about his mother since her death. It might have been denial, but something told him that he had accepted it. There was nothing he could do but deal with the situation and move on. He could only hope that an opportunity presented itself sometime soon.  
  
"Seph?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, I don't think so. Just random thoughts."  
  
"I know what you mean. But my thoughts are not so random, you know?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Zack looked away, and his cheeks turned slightly pink. Sephiroth smirked, amused. "Well, there's something I need your opinion about." Sephiroth remained silent, and Zack pushed on. "See that girl over there?" He nodded towards Aeris, and Sephiroth blinked.  
  
"The one with the pink?"  
  
Zack nodded. "Yeah, that's her. Aeris." He blushed harder, and took a deep breath. "You see, Seph, I think I might like her. Just a little."  
  
Sephiroth thought quickly. This was unexpected. Why would Zack like that girl? True, they both had a similar brightness in their soul, yet Zack seemed to be so popular that any number of girls would go for him. Why would he like her, as opposed to all those other girls?  
  
Well, she didn't hang all over him like everyone else. Plus, she was different from all of them. She was kinder, more thoughtful. Her personality was similar to the flowers she treasured, and it appeared obvious to any who knew her. Sephiroth also couldn't help but notice the way her hair moved, how she spoke, her style of walking, the way her eyes lit up as she talked about something she enjoyed.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Zack's abrupt question snapped Sephiroth out of his reverie. "Well what?"  
  
"What do you think? Does she like me?"  
  
"Umm… everyone likes you, Zack."  
  
Zack rolled his eyes upward. "You know what I mean."  
  
Luckily enough, Sephiroth didn't have to worry about finding an acceptable answer. It was then that the military guest walked in. The two boys listened carefully to the man, and both were among those whose attention was focused when he began to talk about SOLDIER.  
  
"Now, there's a large group of you who're interested in SOLDIER. This is the elite group of military officials trained in high-risk activities, including hand-to-hand combat, espionage, and high-level defensive strategy. In order to become a SOLDIER, you must first join the military. Once you've completed all of your training, you will be given the option to become a SOLDIER. Not everyone takes this option, and it's only offered to the best of the best. So, if you want to become a SOLDIER someday, the sooner you start your training, the better."  
  
Sephiroth felt Zack poking him, and he turned to see a look of wonder on his friend's face. "That would be so awesome!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"SOLDIER! Can you just imagine it? Leading all the other officers into battle? It would be so cool."  
  
Sephiroth thought about it for a minute. Could he imagine himself leading an army? Being in control of the fate of so many lives? It's not the lives that matter, you know, it's what you think. Living so far away from home. But, what's home got to do with it? Your mother's dead, anyway. Never seeing Zack again- but he'll come with you, won't he? He brought up the idea, after all. Never seeing Aeris again… well, worry about her later. Right now, you know this is the path for you. It seemed like it was his destiny. Yes, it does, doesn't it? Your destiny. Maybe he should go and try. It can't hurt to try. Even if he didn't become a SOLDIER- which you will- he'll solve his financial problems. The military will pay for you to eat. They'll give you clothes, and someplace to live. Why not? Why not, indeed.  
  
"For any of you who might be interested," the Lieutenant continued, "there is a special program that the military has just started which allows all people under the age of sixteen who join the military to continue going to school in the mornings, and train during the afternoons. Any and all of you who might be interested can talk to me in the hallway."  
  
The man thanked the class, and the teacher, then turned around and walked out. Zack immediately stood up. He stared down at Sephiroth and tapped his foot impatiently. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Are you coming or not?"  
  
Sephiroth sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Zack smile. "Good. That means I won't be so bored in that training we'll have to go through."  
  
Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, but stood up anyway. The two boys walked to the front of the room and out through the door, greeting an expectant Lieutenant standing just outside.  
  
They were blissfully unaware of a pair of questioning green eyes following their every move. 


	23. Don't Cry

Disclaimer: Why must I continue writing these? *sigh* Final Fantasy belongs to Squaresoft. Not to me. Squaresoft gets the money. Not me. Squaresoft gets a good reputation. Not me. I get nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Woo-hoo!! FIFTY REVIEWS!!! The big 5-0!! *does a little happy dance* Oh, JOY! Oh, RAPTURE!… Alright, I'm sorry about not updating for a week. *accepts beating from faithful readers, then runs away* Please don't hurt me any more than you absolutely need to, and lay off the fingers, or else how can I write? Go for the legs, then maybe I won't be able to go anywhere and thus will be confined to my computer. I vividly remember the last time I left you all hanging, and the first review I got was 'Yay! You finally updated!' It was amusing to see, and yet guilt suddenly plagued me. *GUILT PLAGUING HER* If you flame me over my every now and again long waits, I will not be pleased. I will be displeased, and will kill off a character you previously said you liked. Just for revenge, because I don't get mad, I get even. Side side note: I saw "The Usual Suspects" last night. Wow- cool movie! So, if you flame me, I'll pull a Kaiser Sose (?) on you. MWAHAHAHAHAHA K, finished with the rant, please don't flame me. I'll cry. -_-;;;;; N E way, I've decided to not explain my plans anymore in my Notes. At least, not for a few chapters. See, I have to get some scenes in before they get older, but they're taking forever to write! After I get the scenes done (I have no idea when this will be), I will joyfully let you know. It might be one chapter, it might be five, but it probably won't be much more than that. Then, those two extra chapters I've been going on about, then (finally), super-aged stuff! Oh, joy. K, on with the story!!  
  
AN Part2: Thanks be to SilentlyScreamingForHelp, who informed me of my uncharacteristic error… one character cannot die twice. Err… heeheehee- here's the revised version. Gomenesai.  
  
Chapter 21:  
  
Don't Cry  
  
"So, you boys want to join the army, huh?"  
  
Sephiroth glared at his friend, who gleefully nodded. Sometimes Zack was just too strange.  
  
"Well, then, you'll need to fill out these forms, and get your parents signatures on this," he said, handing them a bunch of papers.  
  
Sephiroth looked at the papers and found the line with the 'parent/guardian signature' printed next to it. Well, no need to bring everyone in on your sorrow, right? Can't you just sign it yourself, and use your mother's name?  
  
The Lieutenant looked at the two boys expectantly. There was something about them that intrigued him, even though they were only still children. They might end up to be great soldiers, if they trained hard.  
  
Zack and Sephiroth were sent off to an adjacent room to fill out the forms and get a physical. While Zack was getting his physical, Sephiroth began to fill out the form.  
  
'Name:' Sephiroth. He was about to write down his last name, when something stopped him. No, that part of you died with your mother. You are no longer Hojo's blood. You are my blood, and as I have no last name, I see no reason for you to. Oh. Well, then, he supposed that would do.  
  
He filled out all the other personal data, such as age, birthday, height, weight, hair and eye color, etc. Then, he got into the more detailed questions. Most of them were simple enough, but every now and again there was something that he just didn't have a good answer to. For instance, 'Why do you want to join the army?' Well, he didn't. Not really. It was more of a must-have-food-and-other-necessities thing, than a let's- go-have-fun-killing-people thing. But you can't say that. No he couldn't say that. Why don't you just lie? Make something up. He could do that. Sure you could. It's only a white lie. Who would it hurt?  
  
So, Sephiroth filled out the remainder of the forms with 'little white lies'. If anyone had later asked him what he had written, he would have been strangely unable to remember. However, his progress was so great that no one ever questioned him, and he never had to think about it ever again.  
  
Once Zack came out, smiling as usual, Sephiroth stood up and walked into the waiting doctor's room.  
  
"Hello, young man. Well, sit down, sit down, let's have a good look at you."  
  
Sephiroth moved to sit on the provided chair, but the doctor stopped him.  
  
"What are you doing? Stand up! How can I get a good look at you if you're slouching in a chair?"  
  
Sephiroth blinked and remained standing. The doctor circled around him, looking him up and down as one would an extravagant piece of art, or a new car. The older man took in his entire appearance, including his thin build and haunted eyes. There was potential in this one, he could tell, but the possibility for an extreme failure also existed. He would be a difficult subordinate, this one.  
  
"Alright, here, let me get your height and weight."  
  
And so the physical began, which was more extensive than most yet still generally unintrusive. He was relieved when it was over, and soon Sephiroth walked back outside to see Zack waiting in anticipation.  
  
"Well, how'd it go?"  
  
Sephiroth raised his eyebrows. "Fine."  
  
"Great! They'll probably let us start right away! Oh, this is going to be so cool! Finally, I'll get to do something useful instead of bumming around this place."  
  
Zack's words made little to no sense in Sephiroth's mind, but it didn't matter. The basic sentiment behind his words was the same as what Sephiroth was feeling. He would soon be able to live how he wanted, and he would have a meaning in his life. He had no reason for being at the moment. Everyone had people who cared about them and encouraged them. Who did Sephiroth have? Zack, who was the strangest person he had ever met. And then there was Aeris, who he was apparently not speaking with. Well, he was never speaking with her, but she was with him, and she hadn't lately. So they weren't speaking.  
  
He shook his head lightly. What did it matter to him? She was of no importance in the future. Don't forget that. She will be of no use to you. Now Zack, there's someone who can help you. Strong, loyal, he'll make a good right-hand man. That's what you need- strong people who can strike fear into other's hearts. Then, you'll be able to do anything you want. You can have control over the entire world, if it's your wish. Think about it. Anyone will do what you ask.  
  
Except for Aeris. She won't do anything I ask her to. And why should she? I've never been nice to her. I've never helped her. She won't care about me no matter what happens.  
  
Forget about her. Let Zack have her. He likes her, let him have her. After all, she'll be of no use to you.  
  
…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ceiling looked so dull. There was no color there, not like there was in the garden. There were all sorts of colors in the garden. The planet loved looking at them. Then again, the planet loved anything that grew.  
  
Aeris turned over and looked at wall. Right next to her bed so had put up her class picture. It was small, but she could make out everyone anyway. Her green eyes wandered over to the two dark figures in the back. Both Sephiroth and Zack had worn black that day, and both had been in a bad mood since they had received bad grades on a test. Sephiroth blamed it on Zack, and Zack blamed it on the teacher. They stood at the back, and silently glared at the camera, venting their frustration at the unflinching photographer. He had thought it cute that they had gotten a theme together for picture day.  
  
Why was Sephiroth always so volatile? Was it just his nature to be so mean to anyone who tried to befriend him? But that couldn't be true. After all, Zack had befriended Sephiroth, and there were no hostile feelings there. Or so she thought. They seemed to have a mutual agreement to get along. They meshed well together. It was a ying-yang sort of principle, fire and ice, high and low, light and shadow. Although they were opposites, they belonged together. One could not survive without the other.  
  
Aeris felt the planet reach out to her tentatively. She embraced it, as always, and asked what was wrong? Was it feeling sad?  
  
No, but she might feel sad.  
  
Why? What happened?  
  
Your mother…  
  
Aeris immediately panicked. What? What about my mother? Is she sick? Is she alright?  
  
She's fine, but she will be sad soon.  
  
Why?  
  
The news of her loved one is coming.  
  
Aeris drew a sharp breath. Who? Who was her loved one? The same one from before?  
  
But the planet would not say, and so Aeris just consoled it. It's not your fault. Thank you for the news.  
  
The planet left as it always did, most of it retreating to wherever it lived, but a part staying within the girl. Aeris slid her legs off of her bed and fervently wished that the planet had told her who had died. However, the planet was very picky sometimes, and she supposed there were reasons she was not always told everything.  
  
She walked down the steps and found her mother in the kitchen making dinner. Elmyra turned when she heard her daughter's footsteps.  
  
"Yes, honey? Do you need something?"  
  
Aeris shook her head. There was nothing she could say. Her mother probably wouldn't believe her, and she would find out soon enough anyway.  
  
Without another word, she turned around and walked back up the steps. After all, what could she say that wouldn't cause her mother grief?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elmyra stared after Aeris. She blinked in shock at the child's sudden departure.  
  
It was eerily reminiscent of the last time Aeris had left suddenly. That had been right after the horrible message the child had given her. What had the message meant? Was it from the planet?  
  
That was a distinct possibility. Most things Aeris said that made no sense had to do with talking with the planet. It was something she would never understand, but she had accepted it long ago.  
  
Someone close to her had died. It was a while ago now, but she still didn't know who-  
  
A knock sounded on the door. Elmyra rushed to open it, and smiled at the messenger. He was dressed in military attire, and she immediately assumed he carried news of her husband.  
  
"Ma'am," he said, very politely. "I have news from Wutai." He handed her a letter and she accepted it gratefully.  
  
"Is it my husband? Is he alright? Did he send for something?"  
  
"Please, ma'am, read the letter."  
  
Elmyra began to fear the contents of the letter, and her fear was increased even greater by the time she read the first line. 'I am sorry to inform you of Mr. Gainsborough's death.'  
  
She stopped there, and stared, uncomprehending, at the soldier.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am," he repeated.  
  
A single tear fell down her cheek and was replaced with bitter sobs. Aeris stood watching at the top of the stairs, unsure of how to help her mother.  
  
The sobs continued, unrelenting, and still Aeris stared. She had never seen her mother like that…  
  
A gentle hand placed itself on Elmyra's shoulder, and the woman looked up to see her daughter staring at her.  
  
"It's alright, mommy. Don't cry."  
  
But Elmyra couldn't help it, and the silent tears streamed down her face as she comforted her only child. 


	24. I Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7. Nor do I own Seph, or Aeris, or Zack, or anything else even remotely cool. Ah, well.  
  
Author's Note: You all hate me, don't you? You want to stone me. You think of me as some horrible, evil person who writes up to a certain point in a story and then abandons it, don't you? Well, what can I say? I AM a horrible, evil person who writes up to a certain point in a story and then abandons it. Can't deny it. Four months in the works, here's a chapter. Don't get overexcited, now. There's no Aeris or Seph in this one. Here's the long-awaited Chapter 22. Don't kill me, I won't leave you hanging for that long again!! Gomen-nesai!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 22:  
  
I Promise  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Cloud glanced back at his mother, and grinned. He was short for his age, stumpy even, with unkempt hair and big blue eyes. His feet were bigger than they should have been, which might explain why Cloud was so clumsy. There was something different about him that all the neighborhood children had noticed, and they had teased him mercilessly.  
  
"I'm meeting Tifa by the well," he replied. Without another word, he turned around and ran out the door.  
  
His mother sighed. He was always going off on his own, or meeting with that girl. Not that there was anything wrong with Tifa, but the fact remained that a young boy should be playing with other boys. It wasn't normal for him to only play with her. If only he would make more friends, she wouldn't worry about him so much. If only he didn't always look so lonely.  
  
Well, what could she do? Even after he began school, he still made few friends. She should count it a blessing that this girl wanted to play with him, otherwise he might have been all alone. And then what could she do for him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cloud ran through the streets that he had come to know so well. The distant lights of his home faded away as he got closer and closer to his destination. It was so quiet at night. He had always wondered about that. Birds would sing during the day, and people would be walking around, laughing, talking. But never at night. No, never at night.  
  
Why was that? Was there something so very wrong about walking around after dark? Nibelheim was safe, he was certain. There were no crimes, and no one ever got in trouble. Unless he counted that one time two months ago when Frederick got caught stealing candy from the store. Besides that, everyone obeyed the law and was friendly. He knew that some towns were not safe at night. He knew that when some towns got dark, mean people came out and did bad things. But that was only a vague thought. Who were these mean people? What bad things did they do? Were they like Frederick? He didn't know. But, why would anyone be so afraid of Frederick that they wouldn't come out at night?  
  
The nighttime was so peaceful. So still. And once he got far enough away from the lights of the houses, if he looked up, he could see the stars. And they were so pretty, shining up there so far away from him. Did everything that was far away from him shine like that? He would never know. The stars would always be just out of reach.  
  
But being in SOLDIER. now, that was in his reach. Sure, maybe he hadn't always dreamed of being in SOLDEIR, but now he was sure that was what he wanted to do. After all, being in SOLDIER meant that he would be strong. He would be able to fight. No one would ever pick on him again.  
  
Cloud finally made it to the well. He jumped on top of it and sat down. His legs barely made it over the side, so he ended up swinging his feet back and forth, back and forth. How long would it take Tifa to get there? He had asked her to come, but maybe she wouldn't? No, she would come. Tifa was his friend. Of course she would come.  
  
"Sorry I'm late."  
  
He glanced up and saw her. She was wearing the same outfit she had been in school that day, a greenish-blue short dress. She looked kind of nervous, and he wondered what for. She walked over to the base of the well and sat down.  
  
"You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" she asked.  
  
God, was she nervous. Why had he called her out here this late at night? It must be something pretty important, otherwise he would have waited until tomorrow. Maybe he wanted to. she blushed. She mentally kicked herself. It was getting harder and harder to convince herself that she didn't really like him. That maybe the only reason she thought she had a crush on him was because she was the only girl he talked to. Then again, she was the only person he talked to, period. But Cloud had always been sort of slow in figuring out that she liked him. Once, she had even tried to tell him, but he had acted all weird and she couldn't bring herself to do it. Was he finally getting the courage to tell her he liked her? Or maybe he was just pretending he was going to tell her he liked her, just to-  
  
"Come this spring.. I'm leaving this town for Midgar."  
  
Huh? What? He was leaving? But-but he was supposed to say.. She fell silent.  
  
"........All boys are leaving our town," Tifa replied, quietly. Ugh, she felt so stupid.  
  
Cloud shook his head and said, "But I'm different from all of them. I'm not just going to find a job." He stood up suddenly and said, proudly, "I want to join SOLDIER. I'm going to be the best there is, just like Sephiroth."  
  
"Sephiroth.... The Great Sephiroth." Tifa couldn't believe her ears. What was he saying? He wanted to leave her to go and become a SOLDIER? But, that wasn't what she had planned.  
  
Cloud climbed to the top of the well and looked up. The stars were still shining brightly. He was going to do it. He was going to become the best SOLDIER that ever lived. Even Sephiroth would look up to him.  
  
"Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?"  
  
Cloud thought about it. Yeah, it was going to be tough. But, that's why he had wanted to tell her. "...I probably won't be able to come back to this town for a while." Tifa made a weird motion, which he didn't understand at all. "...huh?"  
  
"Will you be in the newspapers if you do well?" Tifa asked. She wasn't really sure what to say to him now.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
A sudden thought struck her, and Tifa found herself saying, "Hey, why don't we make a promise?" When he didn't respond, she figured she might as well plunge ahead. "Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind....." Still no response. She quickly thought of something she'd always wanted him to do. "You come save me, all right?"  
  
"What?" Cloud asked.  
  
Tifa thought about the promise more, and decided it was probably the best thing she had ever come up with. "Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that once."  
  
Cloud blinked. "What?"  
  
Tifa sighed in frustration. He was so stupid sometimes. Why were all boys stupid? Would they ever grow out of it? "Come on--! Promise me----!"  
  
He had to. He just had to. Otherwise, when would she ever see him again? If he was going to leave suddenly, there was no guarantee he'd ever return. And she didn't think she could handle that. He had to return. He had to come back, even if it was only for a short while.  
  
"All right.... I promise," he said. Would he be able to keep that promise, he wondered? He would have to become famous, and she would have to be in some sort of trouble. A lot more trouble than Frederick would cause. He hoped she was never in that sort of trouble. He didn't really know what he'd do. He'd come save her, that's what. He had promised, after all. Now he was stuck. Maybe he shouldn't have promised? No, she looked happy. If it made her happy, it was all right with him.  
  
Tifa looked up to say something to Cloud, but a shooting star caught her eye. She gazed up at it and made a wish. The only thing she could think of was the most important thing she could of, too. For Cloud to one day keep his promise to her. It was the most important thing. It was the one of the few things that mattered.  
  
And, for a long time afterwards, it would be the only thing that mattered. 


	25. I Surrender

Disclaimer: All of these characters, places, etc. do not belong to me. The only thing that belongs to me is the idea for the story, and most of that is probably owned by Square anyway. And if it isn't, it should be!!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, two chapters in one day!! This is a sort-of apology. I'm bad. I'm awful. I'm horrendous. I'm so bad a really really bad person takes one look at me and says 'wow she's bad'. I think that about covers it. And, please review!! I would be much obliged if you would review every chapter of my story!! Reviews are my source of energy and inspiration, so no reviews, no energy, no inspiration. But I will be working at this story for a while now, so you can rest at ease that I will not take such a long break again!! Enjoy!!!  
  
AN: Just to let you know, this chapter happens approx. two years after the last one. Which means, technically, that Aeris and co. are now eight years old. But that will change shortly. And, as you will be able to tell, I cannot write action scenes. Forgive me.  
  
Chapter 23:  
  
I Surrender  
  
It was scary, being stuck in here. I heard voices from the other side of the door, but daddy told me not to go out. He told me it was. dangerous? He told me. And I had to do what he said. Even if it meant being stuck in a scary closet.  
  
And this is a scary closet. There's no light in here. It's dark. I don't like the dark. It's scary. Too scary for me. Daddy knows I get a scared of the dark. Why did he leave me in here? But... he told me. Wait. That's what he said, so the danger people won't get me. They can't get their hands on me, or else. That's what he said. So, I'll just stay here. I'd better stay here.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was, in fact, dark. And, to a two-year-old, scary. Although she might not have been able to say it properly, Yuffie Kisaragi was definitely able to understand what her father had told her. To stay.  
  
It was something her father was grateful for. She was the only child he had, and her mother was a woman he cherished very dearly. He needed to protect them from these ShinRa monsters. The war that raged in Wutai had never been fiercer, and each side was quickly adding to its losses. Godo would have preferred to be able to take his wife and daughter somewhere safe while he fought off these intruders, but that was impossible. He would have to hope that they would spare them if they were found. After all, how low could a soldier be to kill a helpless woman or child?  
  
Godo whipped his head around at the sound of a crash. Had his guards been defeated? He knew he should have been faster in hiding his family. Silently cursing himself, he ran towards the front door.  
  
In retrospect, he should have known it was futile. He would have seen the thousands of heavily armed ShinRa troops and realized he was outnumbered. He would have understood that they would ultimately win, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop them from taking over Wutai.  
  
But, at that moment, Godo could only look at his people getting slaughtered. He saw the ShinRa troops breaking one man's arm, then stabbing him repeatedly. Other soldiers were burning the villager's homes, and one had taken it upon himself to attack any women he saw.  
  
His mind had the image burned into it. It was an experience he wished he would never have to relive, going out there and attacking. But his honor and pride were at stake. He was descended from a long line of Ninja, and there was no way some uniformed hired guns were going to make him give up his homeland. ShinRa was finished.  
  
Godo began attacking, starting with the soldier who was going after women. He ran up next to the man and attacked, so swiftly that no one could see exactly what he did. But after several more men were taken down, the others began to notice that Godo was a threat.  
  
He found himself surrounded, and without aid. All of his comrades were busy defending themselves. And what could they hope to do against this many soldiers?  
  
A shriek came from his home, and a cold wave of fear settled over him. Oh, no. Had they found his family? He ran past the soldiers and into his house, desperately searching for the source of the noise. He stopped short at what he found.  
  
His wife was kneeling on the floor of his bedroom. Two men stood near her- one gripping her hair tightly, the other holding an unsheathed sword up to her neck. She was whimpering, begging them not to kill her. They merely laughed.  
  
"Stop!" Godo commanded them. At once, the two men looked at him. "Put down your weapons! Can't you see this woman is defenseless?!"  
  
The soldier holding the sword sneered. "Don't spout your honor crap at us. You people should just give up, then-" He gently pressed the blade into her throat. She cried out in pain and began to whimper even more. "Silly little disputes like these wouldn't happen."  
  
"Let her go immediately! I am Lord Godo. You were never invited into my house, so I ask that you step outside so we may continue the battle there."  
  
The soldiers looked at each other and laughed. "Oh, no, you've got it all wrong. The battle's ending here and now." With that, he drew his sword across her throat quickly, with the ease of a long-practiced skill. Godo cried out, and his wife fell to the ground.  
  
A high-pitched scream came from the closet, and Godo rushed forward. But it was too late. They already had Yuffie in their hands.  
  
"Hold."  
  
Godo turned around at the new voice. There stood a man clad in ShinRa battle armor. He looked to be at least thirty years old, and had many medals pinned on his chest. Godo immediately recognized him to be one of ShinRa's famous generals, but which one? Who was it? If only he knew, he might have some clue of how to deal with him. Would it be better to talk or fight? Stay or flee? If only he could place that face.  
  
"What is going on here?" His voice commanded attention, and he was given it. Everyone in the room stilled.  
  
"S-Sir!" The man who had been holding his wife's hair spoke up. "We infiltrated Lord Godo's home in order to find him, but were unable to locate him. We found a woman, presumably his wife, hiding a few rooms down. She ran to this room, where we trapped her."  
  
The general looked around the room, eyes lingering on the bloody body on the floor, and the small child being held by the soldiers. In his mind he already knew the outcome, but it would be more fun to keep them guessing.  
  
"And why was this woman killed?"  
  
The two men looked at each other, and the one who still held the blade spoke up. "Sir, umm, you see-"  
  
"No!" At the general's voice, everyone again become still. "I want no excuses. This is war, not random killing. What soldier kills a woman who was only protecting her child?" The general turned to Lord Godo and met his gaze. "An extreme injustice has been done to you. For that, I apologize."  
  
"Apologize? You APOLOGIZE?! How dare you. Your soldiers are animals! They behave in ways that are inhuman and vicious. How does ShinRa operate, that it's willing to allow these practices to continue? I'm disgusted by this." Godo's sharp voice was perhaps the only thing keeping him from breaking down completely. His wife was dead- murdered, before his eyes. And this man said he apologized? It was just too cruel.  
  
"I agree. However, training recruits is not my job. My job is to end the war in my favor. Therefore, I have a proposition for you." Godo was cautious, but continued to listen. "You desire your child's life, I desire your surrender. Shall we make a trade?"  
  
"What?! That's outrageous! I don't even control Wutai, how can you-"  
  
"True, you don't control Wutai. However, you and yours are the strongest fighters and protectors. If you surrender, the war will essentially be over. So, have we got a deal? Think carefully before you answer. We wouldn't want my eager soldiers here to do something we'd all regret."  
  
For years after this, he would think of all the things he should have done. He would think about the look on Yuffie's face as strange men were talking about killing her. He would think about how the man seemed so calm, so utterly at ease in such a tense situation. And he would think about how the other soldiers seemed to fear this general.  
  
Godo sighed, feeling defeated. There was no way out. Even if he didn't agree, the people of Wutai would only continue to be slaughtered. Wasn't it better to save the lives of many? That was what he was telling himself as he sealed the fate of Wutai.  
  
"All right. I surrender."  
  
The general snapped his fingers. "Let the girl go." The soldiers dropped her and went to standby the general's side. The general turned to speak to Godo before leaving. "I'll let headquarters know. You've made a wise decision."  
  
As the general walked away, Godo noticed a small strand of hair that had fallen out of his helmet. It looked. ?  
  
But, it couldn't be.. him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuffie hit the floor with a thud. It hurt, hitting the floor like that. But it had hurt more when the men were holding her, so she guessed it was alright. Why was mommy on the floor like that? She almost looked like she was asleep, but there was red stuff all over her. That red stuff was the same as when she had cut her finger before. But there was a lot more of it now.  
  
She looked up to see her daddy kneeling down, next to her mommy. Why was he so sad? He looked like he would cry. Yuffie came to stand next to him and she held his hand.  
  
"Daddy?" she asked, softly. Her voice was slurred and hard to make out, but he understood her.  
  
"Yes, Yuffie?"  
  
"Mommy have boo-boo?"  
  
"Yes, Yuffie, mommy has a boo-boo."  
  
"Kiss, make all better!"  
  
"No, Yuffie."  
  
No? Kissing wouldn't make it all better? But mommy did that to her when she felt sick and she felt better. Maybe there was something else?  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Not now, Yuffie."  
  
She felt her hand fall back as daddy let it go. Daddy stood up, picked mommy up, and walked out of the room. She went to follow. But daddy pulled the door shut behind him, and she didn't know how to open it.  
  
Yuffie turned around and walked over to where mommy had been laying. There was a lot of the red stuff on the floor here, too. How would mommy get it out? Usually she had this bottle that cleaned whatever got dirty. Would it work on the red stuff? She would have to ask mommy that tomorrow, when she was feeling better.  
  
Daddy had been sad, though. Why had he been so sad?  
  
It felt bad, having daddy leave her alone.  
  
Daddy was acting different now. 


	26. Forgetting to Breathe

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Please don't sue me. I'm poor. You won't get anything, anyway, and it's really not worth your trouble.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, where are all my reviews? Thank you, Lovely Lucrecia, for reviewing. That was most depressing, but I will still write!! Sooner or later all of you who used to read this will say 'Oh look! That lady who never writes is writing! I must catch her while I can!' and I will reply 'I'm the gingerbread man!' o_0;;; Whatever. Read and review, PLEASE!!!!! I make no promises about what any of my future chapters will contain. There is no guarantee about anything.  
  
This chapter is taking place BEFORE the previous one. Sorry about that. Heeheehee.  
  
Chapter 24:  
  
Forgetting to Breathe  
  
Light footsteps echoed down the hallway. One after another, they were the only sign of life in the usually exuberant and welcoming home. Rooms which should have been occupied with the daily morning hubbub were vacant. The almost ritualistic routine of breakfast was left undone, while uncharacteristic dirty plates were still left from last night's meal. Normally, the windows were open, a gentle breeze gliding through. Today they were sealed shut, and there was no respite from the discomfort of stuffy air.  
  
These were things that might have gone unnoticed. True enough, if you had walked through the house that morning, you might have seen a happy home. You might have seen the mantel full of pictures of a happy family, light pastel patterns on the walls and carpet, or perhaps a handmade blanket lying on the couch. You might have noticed the beautiful view of a well-kept garden, flowers of many varieties living and breathing in a picturesque setting. There was a distinct possibility you would have glanced at all of this briefly, and gotten the impression of a loving home. A happy, healthy environment for anyone to live in.  
  
If you kept walking, however, you may have come across a staircase. Curiosity wins, and you begin to climb the staircase. No sooner than the first step, and you hear a faint sound. A small noise that many would pass off as a figment of the imagination, or perhaps something blowing around in the wind. Looking around at first, then shaking your head, you proceed.  
  
Then again, the sound comes to you. Faint. Incomplete. Perhaps not really there, but almost sounds sad. Once again you hear it, and you peek over the top of the stairs to see where it's coming from.  
  
If you would have done all of that, you would have noticed something very startling. A small girl, barely old enough to go to school, standing at the top of the staircase. She walks slowly up to the door which, to her, looms unending up in the sky. One small knock, then another, as she tries to stifle the quiet sniffles that you recognize. Her small voice pleads with someone on the other side to answer, but there is no response. The child turns away, and you flee down the steps, unsure of where to go or what to do.  
  
The uncertainty you feel would have been extreme discomfort. You would have known something was wrong. You would have seen the tear-streaked face of the little girl and wondered what could upset her so much. This little vision of beauty, with her emerald eyes and auburn hair. What could have happened to make her cry?  
  
But you don't have to worry about this. Because, in reality, you were never there. You never saw the quaint house with its picturesque garden and pastel walls. You never were curious about what was upstairs. You never heard a small sound- was it crying?- that made you unsure of how to act. You never witnessed the little girl with the striking eyes and face streaked with tears. In fact, you never witnessed any of it. It was just a dream.  
  
So why do you feel nervous? Why do you feel uncomfortable? There's no reason for it.  
  
But the little girl. she was real. She was there, in that house, at the top of those stairs, making that sound, with her striking eyes and tearful face. But you were not there. No one was there, besides that faceless person behind the door. And so, she was all alone.  
  
Or at least, she felt all alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She opened her door and walked slowly outside. The day greeted her brightly, as it usually did. Everything greeted her brightly, although they all knew what had happened. The planet always was there for her, even when something horrible had happened. The planet would always be there. It was a small comfort to know that. But, at that moment, she could receive no comfort from anyone. Even so cherished a friend as the planet was pushed aside.  
  
Aeris didn't know how to deal with her grief. Although she had never met him, Elmyra's husband had been like a surrogate father to her. He had been the only father she ever knew. She had never seen him, or talked to him, but there had been one or two letters that she had cherished.  
  
She could get past that. Her feelings for him were mostly because she was an empathic child, not because she harbored any strong love for him. But her mother.  
  
Her mother was acting like she never had before. It was frightening. What could she do to help? There was nothing she could think of. The only thing she had been able to do was be there when her mother had cried, but it didn't seem to be enough. There was definitely something that her mother needed, but what?  
  
The memory of this morning came to her again. She shivered, despite the fact that it was quite warm outside. Aeris had tried to talk to her mother before leaving for school, but it seemed impossible. She would not open the door for her. Why was she shutting her out? If her mother wanted her to stay away, then Aeris would have done it. Although she felt sad at the idea, if that was what her mother needed she would be willing to cooperate.  
  
The school came into view, and Aeris tried to block out some of her depressing thoughts. But as she met up with her friends, they immediately noticed something was wrong.  
  
"Aeris?" Lily asked her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Aeris looked at her and smiled. "What d'you mean?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on, Aeris, we've been friends for, what, TWO years? I can tell when something's wrong with you."  
  
Aeris sighed. She should have known Lily would figure it out. Lily understood everything about her, except why she wanted to be friends with Sephiroth and Zack. But that was something she would think about later.  
  
"My mom feels sad," Aeris said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She opened her mouth, then shut it again tightly. For some reason, she didn't want to tell Lily about the letter. Maybe it was because Lily wouldn't understand. Her parents were always together, and they only got into arguments over little things, like who ate the last cookie. Lily never had any big problems, so how would she know what to do?  
  
"You don't want to tell me?" Lily asked, hurt in her eyes.  
  
"No, it's just-"  
  
"Fine. I think I'm going to sit next to Kakumi today." Lily huffed of to walk with Kakumi, a new girl with pretty black hair and golden eyes.  
  
Aeris found herself alone. She sniffled once before she could help it, but stopped right after. What good would crying do her? After all, hadn't she come to school to try and figure out ways to stop all the crying that was going on? But Lily was being so mean, and there wasn't even anything she had done wrong to deserve it.  
  
A warm arm slid over her shoulders, and Aeris looked up in surprise. There was Zack, with his kind eyes and cocky grin. And just beyond him stood Sephiroth, glancing askance at them from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Hey," Zack greeted warmly. He had immediately noticed her, which wasn't surprising, given the fact that he had spent most yesterday thinking about her. Not just her, but also of SOLDIER. It would be great, to be in SOLDIER. She would be so impressed, he was sure. But there were other, more important things to think about right now.  
  
Like why exactly she looked so sad. He could tell even from a distance that her usual cheerful demeanor was gone, replaced with a look of sadness. He needed to go over there to comfort her, and he said as much to Sephiroth. The other boy looked and nodded. Seeing her up close made it that much worse. He could just make out faded streaks on her face that were surely there from tears. His heart ached, and he wondered what he should do for her.  
  
A similar thought had been circling around Sephiroth's mind. Aeris was always so energetic, so full of life, that he wondered what could have made her so depressed. He was vaguely reminded of a night when he was crying in a dark alley. Was the same situation happening to her? Was Aeris also having some trouble that would be hard to get over? He certainly hoped not. But, it would be just like her to hide behind a façade of a smile. She never did tell others when something was bothering her. She kept her true feelings well hidden. And her constant caring for others left her own resources to care for herself depleted. Why should she work herself up so much over others, he wondered, when what she so obviously needed was to care for herself?  
  
And why should he care if she didn't care for herself? Why should he care about her at all? Because she was his friend no longer seemed like an appropriate answer. What then? What was it that she meant to him? It would have to be given more thought than he had the time to give it. More pressing matters presented themselves every day, with his recruitment into SOLDIER and now Aeris. He would have to consider a time management strategy. There must be a way.  
  
And he would have to stop looking at Aeris while he was doing it. Because every time he looked at Aeris, he completely forgot what it was he was trying to say. Or do. One time, he had caught himself forgetting to breathe for a full minute. When he gasped in oxygen roughly, his face turned an interesting shade of red that Zack laughed at. But, it couldn't be helped. She affected him strangely.  
  
It would have to be given further thought.  
  
But for now, she needed his attention.  
  
"Hey," Aeris replied. Thank God someone was there. She was afraid to be alone again.  
  
Zack cupped her chin in his fingers and scrutinized her carefully. His eyes darted over her face until she blushed and tugged her head away. "What?" she asked, softly.  
  
He shook his head. "I was just thinking."  
  
Sephiroth watched the exchange with resentment. Why couldn't he do that? What was stopping him from putting his arm around Aeris' shoulders, and holding her face in his hand?  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
The comment caught her off guard. Aeris blinked in wonder at Sephiroth. Had he actually said something to her, without a prompt? Progress, she thought happily. And, it was even a question asking how she felt. It was a wonder he even cared about her at all, the way he acted sometimes.  
  
Aeris blushed and shook her head. "I-I don't know what you mean." Why am I lying to him? To them? They'll understand. Why?  
  
"Don't say that." Aeris blinked. "Tell us what's bothering you."  
  
Zack gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "Come on, Aeris, you can trust us."  
  
"Well, you see. "  
  
But then they had reached the classroom, and they had to separate. Aeris walked over to her desk, and noticed Lily walking away. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for a lonely day.  
  
Neither Zack nor Sephiroth missed this exchange. A look between them communicated everything.  
  
Zack strolled over and picked up Aeris' bag, which she had just put on her desk. She looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Well, come on," he said, and started walking to the back of the room. Aeris smiled, but immediately reddened when she realized the whole class was staring at her. She took a step towards the back, and every eye followed her movement. She would have to just ignore them. She hastened to the back, and tried to avoid everyone's stare.  
  
Zack pulled a chair in between him and Sephiroth, and Aeris sat down. The desk was made for two people, so an extra third person meant that they were pressed next to each other. Aeris blushed when she realized how near to her the two boys were. It was a new experience, yet not entirely unwelcome.  
  
When the teacher called roll, she felt Sephiroth's arm move up her side as he raised his hand.  
  
She would have to remember to breathe. 


	27. Little Tragedies

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 does not belong to me. I just want you all to know that. It's very important you all understand that as I continue writing.  
  
Author's Note: WAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! No one loves me!! 1 review for my last chapter!! ONE!!!!! Thank you, Chocobo_Goddess!!!!! At least I know someone cares..  
  
Seriously, you guys, I need reviews to write. I'm in classes all day, then I come back to see how my story was liked, and no one liked it. If you're reading this, and not reviewing, SHAME ON YOU!!!!! I need reviews. I'll still write without them, but I write faster and better with them. If I was a car, reviews would be my oil change. -_-;;;;;  
  
Also, thanks to Jymaii, who I did not thank yesterday for reviewing. Woo- hoo!! Someone else cares.  
  
Chapter 25:  
  
Little Tragedies  
  
Laughing. He could have sworn he heard it. Some evil being somewhere possessed great powers, and its sole purpose in life was to come up with new and inventive ways to torture him. That was it. That had to be it.  
  
Yes, he nodded to himself, that was it. He knew fate couldn't have been so cruel. After all, chances were that sooner or later something would go in his favor. It was impossible for so many irritants to suddenly pop up at once.  
  
Not that he actually considered it an irritant. Far from it, if he would have given himself time to think, his ultimate conclusion would have been of extremely good fortune. He never knew life could be so good to him, yet so cruel at the same time.  
  
Ah, but then, what was life without a little irony?  
  
And how ironic his situation had become. Sitting next to Aeris, feeling her pressed against him, weighed on his mind. Not that pressed was the correct word. perhaps touching? Brushing? Barely there, except in his keen sense that showed itself strongly wherever she was concerned? Well, no matter how light the feeling was, she alone was the cause of it. And how he blushed when he thought of that. He could have kicked himself. Who was he, to be acting like some lovesick schoolboy?  
  
Yes, who was he indeed? No one- at least, not yet. Don't forget that. Even with your potential, you still manage to be distracted by such an insignificant, worthless object as this girl? Really, you are hopeless. It would be better if you got rid of her now, while she's still weak. Zack wouldn't mind, if you presented it to him carefully. Tactfully. Or, you could just not tell him. But you might not want that information to come out later, thereby damaging your-  
  
He shook his head lightly. That voice was getting louder. It was getting harder to ignore. Maybe becoming a SOLDIER would help him to stop hearing it? Fool. Nothing can get you to stop hearing me. I am in you, as much as your ordinary blood cells are. We are a part of each other. Your thoughts become obscured every time that girl is mentioned. You really must dispose of her, as soon-  
  
He shook his head once more, violently this time. Would that voice ever shut up? Unfortunately, the girl who was preoccupying his thoughts had noticed the action. He felt a small finger poking in his side, and he looked over at Aeris. Her brilliant green eyes immediately caught his gaze, so much so that he missed the question she had asked him.  
  
"Sorry?" Sephiroth asked, forcing himself to concentrate on her mouth. . That wasn't any better..  
  
Aeris tried to hide her surprise. It wasn't like him to be so out of it. She wondered what was wrong, and ventured to ask him again. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Huh?" Not her mouth, dammit, her words. Her words! What she was saying.  
  
"Well, you just shook your head really hard, so I thought that.," Aeris said, trailing off when she wasn't sure how to continue.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I just." Think. Use your mind. ". There was a bee."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sephiroth mentally smacked himself. What was wrong with him? He was sure she had some strange sort of effect on him. He was never as unsure of himself as when he was around her, and, even if he discounted that, he lost all of his capabilities when she was near. Just now, what was that?! He sighed.  
  
Aeris giggled. "What's wrong?" she asked. She was surprised at the mood he was in. What was going on inside his mind? It would be too much to hope for him beginning to consider her a friend, but why was he acting so strange? And, she noted to herself, she got a distinct pleasure in talking to him like this.  
  
"Nothing, ummm. I.."  
  
Aeris giggled again, and softly asked, "Another bee?" Faint washes of red came over his cheeks, and Aeris found herself giggling again.  
  
Zack was, of course, watching all of this with fascination. It was something to behold, how easily Sephiroth was undone when Aeris was with him. His eyes darted over the scene before him, memorizing every aspect. Exactly how Aeris had leaned slightly more towards Sephiroth when she had first sat down, how her finger was still touching his side, although Zack doubted either knew it. He also saw the blush that crept up Sephiroth's face and the laughter that shone in Aeris' eyes. Aeris probably didn't realize she was teasing him, and who was he to point it out to her? It was much more fun to sit back and watch the show.  
  
Somewhere in his mind, he realized that Sephiroth almost certainly had a crush on Aeris. That was problematic, yet predictable. From the day he came here, he could tell that they had a unique bond. Both sets of eyes would consistently roam between the other person and the teacher. Zack was amazed that they could actually keep up with all of their schoolwork, considering the lack of effort both put into listening to the teacher. It was a lucky chance that both were especially intelligent, otherwise neither would have had a chance.  
  
Zack tried to focus on analyzing their relationship, or lack thereof, as opposed to understanding his own feelings. Jealousy would come out soon enough, no need in bringing it up so soon. And, why was he even jealous to begin with? There should be no reason for it. Technically, Aeris hadn't yet said who she preferred, Sephiroth or him. Part of him didn't want to know. The other part cursed her for being so. pretty. Beautiful, even. And unaware. Completely unaware of the situation she had unwillingly gotten herself into.  
  
Sephiroth felt completely stupid. He hated it when he acted this way. And it wasn't that often either, just every now and again. Normally, he was quite capable of actual conversation with her. What was wrong with him?? He hated the thought that it was even possible that he could act so. so. ignorant. It disgusted him.  
  
"Seph?"  
  
The small voice made it past his self-degradation, and he replied, "Yes?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Sephiroth looked at her once more and saw her downcast eyes. "You did nothing wrong."  
  
She shrugged. "Yeah, but, you seem like you're in a bad mood, and I'm just making it worse." She sighed. That was all she could do lately, wasn't it? Make things worse for other people. She couldn't help her mother that morning, she hurt Lily's feelings, and. and. well, and she was just a horrible person in general! It's no wonder everyone was staring at her before. She felt like a freak. What was wrong with her?  
  
A finger touched her finger lightly, and she realized she had still been touching his side. She drew back her hand, or would have, if not for the warm hand that held hers. She looked up, then back down again. He was acting so different today.  
  
"As I said, you did nothing wrong." If he had been thinking properly, he would have been amazed at his own forwardness. As it stood, however, he had stopped thinking completely. The only thing he noticed was how cold her hand felt. He wondered if it always felt this cold, or was the something that was bothering her more serious than she let on.  
  
He wouldn't have been surprised. She never did tell him what had been wrong this morning. Or Zack, for that matter. On that thought, he briefly looked at Zack, who looked back at him. A smirk formed on his friend's lips. Just like him, Sephiroth thought.  
  
Aeris was still in a state of shock. But, oh, how she had wanted someone to hold her. Someone to care about her. It would have been nice to always feel loved, but she knew she wasn't. Her mother was too preoccupied, and she felt useless. Who was she, anyway, to be thinking about such selfish things when other people were hurting? No thanks to her.  
  
"Don't."  
  
Aeris looked up at him quizzically, and he just stared back at her.  
  
"Don't think about it."  
  
Aeris blinked. "About what?"  
  
Sephiroth gave a tiny shrug. "Whatever is bothering you." When she didn't reply, or even move, he felt like he should say something. "Can you tell me?"  
  
She looked at him and thought about it. Really thought about it. Could she tell him? Was she able to tell Sephiroth exactly how she felt? Would he understand her?  
  
Yes, she decided, he would understand. He wouldn't laugh at her, or think she was being stupid. He would take her seriously. At least, she hoped he would take her seriously. But somehow, she doubted that Sephiroth would ever make her feel bad.  
  
She nodded. "But not now. At lunch?"  
  
He nodded as well, and that, as they say, was that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At lunchtime, Aeris led Sephiroth over to the corner. She had invited Zack to join them, but he had declined. If she was not so preoccupied, she would have seen the reason why he declined on both boys' faces. But her mind was elsewhere, and the silent communication between the two had gone unnoticed.  
  
Sephiroth felt amazed. He didn't know what to expect. He just hoped he knew how to help her, or at least how to comfort her. That was the most important. So, when she sat down right where the outside fence met the building, he sat down right next to her.  
  
He waited for her to speak. He knew she had to start when she felt comfortable, but he didn't know what to do to make her feel more comfortable. So, he moved a little closer to her. He felt her arm brush against his, then he looked down at her hands. She was playing with her fingers, circling them around each other and flicking them back and forth. He smiled and moved his hand down to join in. She stiffened at first, but soon fought against him in an imaginary finger war. He ended up winning, maybe because his fingers were much bigger than hers. Letting him hold her hand, she felt like she would be able to tell him what had happened.  
  
"Seph." She waited, but no response came. "My mom got this letter in the mail yesterday. Her husband was fighting in Wutai, in the war, you know?" He nodded, so she continued. "Well, while he was fighting, he somehow got. got." She felt tears forming in her eyes, and tried blinking them away.  
  
"Killed?" Sephiroth said softly.  
  
She nodded, then continued. "But that's not the bad part. I mean, it's bad, of course, and I feel sad, but I never really knew him, you know? I do feel bad for him though. I'm not happy he's dead. You get it, right?" He nodded, and she exhaled. "Well, so my mom got really upset when she found out. I knew she would be upset, but this was really, really, really upset. I've never seen her that upset before. She was crying and," Aeris sniffled. She hated to think of her mother crying. It made her feel really sad. "And she got really upset. I hugged her, but it didn't help. Then she ran up to her room and closed the door. I couldn't get in. I tried knocking, but she was crying a lot, so I just went to my room. But I could hear her crying in there, too. I got really sad. Before school today I tried knocking, but she didn't answer." She sniffled again, and felt tears running down her cheeks. She took a deep breath, then went on. "I got to school, and Lily got mad at me because I wouldn't tell her. But, she wouldn't understand. She doesn't understand this sort of thing, you know?"  
  
Sephiroth nodded. He did know. He knew all too well that other people didn't always understand little tragedies. But, he understood them. He lifted his other hand and gently wiped away the tears that were forming beneath her eyes. She looked up at him and sniffled.  
  
"Is that the whole story?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, then shook her head, then thought for a moment, then sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I guess so, but there's something else.."  
  
"What?"  
  
She shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Well, I sort of knew the letter was coming." When he didn't say anything, she rushed on. "I can sort of tell when important things happen, because I. I. well, it's kind of hard to explain."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Okay, see, you know the planet has energy?" He nodded. Of course he knew that. Everyone knew that. "Well, I can sort of talk to the planet. Not the planet, like the dirt, but like, its energy. I know it sounds weird, but-"  
  
"So, you're a Cetra?"  
  
She looked at him, shocked. She didn't even realize other people might know what the Cetra were. She was sure she was the last surviving member of the ancient race, and even the knowledge of their existence had disappeared with time. The planet had told her all of this, so why should Sephiroth know about the Cetra?  
  
She might have been worried, but the planet whispered in her ear. It was alright to trust him. She should trust him, and befriend him. It might be the only way. The only way to what, she asked. The planet remained silent.  
  
Sephiroth looked at her. He asked his question again, in softer tones. "Aeris, are you a Cetra?"  
  
Aeris nodded. "But, it's a secret. You can't tell-"  
  
"I won't. I wouldn't have, even if you hadn't asked."  
  
A silence passed between them, comforting in nature. Aeris was sure she would never be able to figure out why Sephiroth acted the way he did, and why she felt so. nice when she was around him.  
  
Sephiroth didn't know how to act. The fact that she was a Cetra was astonishing, but it didn't change his opinion of her. In fact, it gave more insight into why she cared about everyone the way she did. And it was a good reason to keep talking to her. A very good reason. If that girl was a Cetra, there was a whole realm of possibilities open to them. As long as she remained useful. At the moment, she showed no sign of having extra powers, but why rush? Maybe she'll be useful to you one day.  
  
He shut his eyes tight and shook his head slightly. But Aeris was speaking again.  
  
"It's hard, sometimes, hearing the planet. It's like, I can hear it, but no one else can. So, maybe it's not real? But I know it is. It's hard to describe."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean."  
  
Aeris glanced back up at him, and although he still had his eyes closed she could make out intense concentration on his face. "Hmm?" she asked, confused by his answer.  
  
"Exactly," he repeated, then leaned back against the wall. 


	28. Strange Comment

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy belongs to Squaresoft. If you feel a need to go and thank them for all their generous work, please feel free. Although, somehow I think the extravagant amounts of money we spend on their games is thanks enough.  
  
Author's Note: *wanders around staring blankly* Hello? Is anyone out there? Heelllooooo????? *spins around suddenly* Who's there? *chirp chirp* Is ANYONE OUT THERE?!?!?  
  
(I left this in, even though I got your guys reviews. I thought it was cute when I wrote it, so. there you go.)  
  
On that note, it'll be a little while yet 'til I can super-age them. Okay, I know I should have made the Yuffie chapter later, but I didn't realize I would get this many ideas.. *sigh* Also, I can NEVER update over the weekends. No computer during weekends, you see. So, please don't hate me for that!! Enjoy!!  
  
*sarcastically* Gee, thanks, SSFH. And here, I am, diligently working on your GW fanfic, and this one, and my college work, and my part-time job, and my OTHER part-time job. Actually, I don't mind (that much) being told what I can improve with in my fanfics. Feel free to do so, as long as you don't flame me. I'll cry. Really, I will. Then I won't write for months. -__-;;; Wai!! K, here's the chapter. Why did I have a huge author's note this time? Who knows????  
  
Chapter 26:  
  
Strange Comment  
  
What did he mean? How could he know what she meant? She had once tried to explain it to Elmyra, but had given up after the massive confusion that followed her statement. Aeris had already accepted that no one would be able to understand what went on between her and the planet.  
  
Not that she minded all that much. The planet was very friendly, after all, and sometimes the ability to talk with it was extremely satisfying. It made her feel special, in a way, that she was the only one in the whole world who could talk with the planet. So how could Sephiroth know what she was talking about? It didn't make any sense.  
  
But, she wanted it to make sense. She wanted to be able to talk with someone openly about things that confused her, like why the planet acted strangely sometimes. It was hard for her to keep everything to herself.  
  
"But. how could you?" she asked him, eyes staring intently at the ground. "I think you don't get what I mean. It's really hard to explain, I'm doing it wrong, I know."  
  
"No, I understand you." Sephiroth let his eyes open slightly to look at her. "You might not believe me, but I do." He was unsure of how to proceed. Should he tell her about that voice in his head? The one that kept urging him to do and say things? It was getting harder and harder to not talk about it. But he felt like he shouldn't. Why should he? He's able to deal with things on his own, am I right? Why not just get up and walk away, right now? His thoughts were jumbled. Were they his? It was hard to tell.  
  
"Seph?" Aeris looked up at him. "Thanks."  
  
He didn't reply. The weirdness of the situation was settling in on him. It felt wrong, just to be sitting here with her like this. Why would he do something so. odd? It almost made it seem as if he wanted to be around her. What are you thinking? I don't know. I don't know what I'm thinking. You're getting confused. I know that. I'm always confused. Especially now. I told you that girl was trouble, but would you listen? Her only potential lies in her being a Cetra. That's not true. She has more potential than me. That's completely absurd. You have the most potential to become a god than anyone I've ever studied. That's why I'm in you. That's right. You want me to become a god. I keep forgetting. Don't forget it. It's important. Yes, very important. Why? I don't know. I don't know. I can't think. It hurts to think. I should stop.  
  
So he did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aeris felt so relaxed with him. It was so peaceful being there, by his side. She wondered if he felt the same way. If he did, he sure hid it well. He was sitting there like a brick.  
  
He moved a little, and Aeris felt relieved. She had been afraid that he was going to get all stoic and silent again. Her relief quickly faded when she realized he had moved to stand up. She looked up at him quizzically. He just looked at her, then walked away.  
  
She stared after him, completely unnerved. What was that? Did he think her 'thanks' was an end to their conversation? Maybe that was it. It was hard to tell with him. Sometimes he would seem to care about her, but then he would act cold towards her. And what could she do about that? Not much, besides sit here and sulk.  
  
So she did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone around Zack figured he was listening to them. They all thought he was keenly interested in whatever the current gossip was. They would have been wrong, and would continue to be wrong. Zack cared little for the topic of conversation, and perhaps even less for the people. Not that he was as cold as Sephiroth, far from it, but he tended to dislike people who acted in ways they felt would get them to be liked. In his opinion, it was a waste of his time to get to know their false personalities.  
  
So, while people talked to him about issues that were of extreme importance to them, but held little or no relevance to Zack's life, his gaze traveled. It landed on the two children in the corner. It was odd to see them together, but not so much as the fact that Sephiroth seemed to actually be talking with Aeris. Sephiroth never talked to Aeris. Even when she had consistently tried to get him to speak, she had failed miserably.  
  
Now that Aeris was upset, he was suddenly quite willing to open up to her? It made a weird sort of sense in Zack's mind, and that was what he was worried about. He wondered what Aeris thought. She certainly seemed like comfortable enough. She wasn't tense, and she wasn't twirling her hair in that unconscious habit of hers that surely meant nervousness.  
  
As he watched the two of them interact, he felt a twinge of jealousy. He knew he shouldn't be jealous. Really, he did. He knew that Sephiroth never talked to anyone, and Aeris wasn't the type to start ignoring one person in favor of another. He also knew, or liked to think, that Aeris wouldn't stop talking to him just because Sephiroth suddenly seemed a bit more chummy. However, the fact that Sephiroth was even becoming friendlier was something that Zack didn't know how to respond to. What was it about Aeris that had everyone so eager to become friends with her? There was something there, some slight aspect of her personality that seemed to attract everyone. People surrounded her, and she almost didn't notice it.  
  
Even more so than himself, people watched Aeris with fervor. They watched how she moved, what she wore, the way she spoke, and when she laughed. The would study the way she wore her hair, the way her smile would brighten at a random person's greeting, and exactly how she moved when she sat down or rose. Zack thought it was disconcerting, to be so intently studied. Then again, he doubted she even was aware of they way they fawned on her. If she had been aware of it, she might not have felt so lonely. It might have saved her this morning, when she was near tears in front of their school.  
  
Then again, maybe he should be thankful. It was because of that he had been able to talk with her that morning, and sit with her during the day. It was. unexpected, the way she reacted. He had been sure, completely positive that she would try to stay sill in between them so as not to accidentally touch either one. Then, when he had noticed how casual she was with Sephiroth, how they interacted so easily, he began to hope that she would act the same with him. Much to his dismay, she never even touched him. Sephiroth, however, got multiple 'accidental' brushes and pokes, among other things. Zack felt angry thinking about it. He knew he shouldn't be angry, yet he was anyway. Not at Sephiroth or Aeris, but at himself. How could he become so selfish in such a short period of time? Sephiroth needed her companionship much more then he did. Yet he only seemed to care about himself lately.  
  
Movement caught his eye, and he watched with surprise as Sephiroth stood up and walked away from Aeris. He half expected her to run after him, but what good would that do? He watched as Sephiroth made his way over to where Zack was standing. Instead of stopping, Sephiroth kept on walking by. Irritated, Zack pushed through the small crowd and grabbed onto Sephiroth's hand.  
  
"Seph, what are you doing?"  
  
But he didn't answer. Instead, he turned and tried again to walk away. Zack just held on tighter.  
  
"You and Aeris were just talking, what happened? Did she do something wrong?"  
  
Sephiroth wouldn't even look at him. Zack pulled him closer and looked him in the eye. "Or are you just being your usual anti-social self?"  
  
Sephiroth blinked, then looked at Zack. "I. I don't."  
  
"You don't what, Seph?"  
  
"I don't. understand."  
  
"What?"  
  
".what's happening. to me."  
  
Sephiroth finally pulled free, and Zack was left to wonder what exactly that strange comment meant. 


	29. Unfamiliar Feeling

Disclaimer: FF 7 doesn't belong to me. Neither do these characters. I just play with them from time to time. Heeheehee.  
  
Author's Note: You love me, you really love me! *sniffles* New reviews. I do so love them. and, by the way, what's with FFN making epilepsies (you know, those three dots used to signify silence) into one period? It makes me look like I can't write... see, there it goes again!! ARGH!!  
  
Lovely Lucrecia, Liz, Aurora, and Cheez3Bree- you guys are awesome!! Thank you for the kind words!! They make me feel all floaty inside *light, happy music begins to play in the background as cherry blossom petals fall around AT's face* Ah, to be loved.. Hopefully, Aeris and Seph will get that feeling sometime soon, right?? ^_^ Well, I don't know when I'll get to it, so no promises..  
  
And, as a final note, you may have noticed I've put up two chapters today. That's because this chapter is really short. *clears her throat and gets ready for threatening her readers* If I don't get reviews for both chapters, you people will never get two chapters in one day again! Never! Ever! Again!! Just making that clear.  
  
Enjoy this latest chapter!!  
  
Chapter 27:  
  
Unfamiliar Feeling  
  
It was the strangest thing that had ever happened to him. What was this? It was new, and completely original. He felt odd. Almost as if he had transformed into someone else for a short period of time. But that small window gave him a glimpse of an entirely new world. The drab stone room that he had been trapped in had suddenly opened to reveal a drastically different world to him, one which he had whole-heartedly embraced. Yet even before he had a chance to fully explore it, the dark room sucked him back in. He felt imprisoned, and unjustly so.  
  
That glimpse may not have been a good thing. Being stuck in the room had not been depressing. It was all he knew. Everything he had ever experienced was stuck in that room with him. All of his fear, pain, doubt, and confusion. It was all there, surrounding him. Yet he didn't seem to mind. It was normal for him. This was how life should be.  
  
Then, that window appeared. Small enough to be just a glimpse of the outside world, it still held enough power to change everything. It changed everything for him. The color that existed outside- it was amazing! There were objects he didn't have names for, waiting there for him as if he had always been welcome. Yet, only now was he able to see them. Only after that window appeared could he know what was on the other side of that stone wall.  
  
Just as suddenly, the window vanished. Where had it gone? What could he do, now that this otherworldly vision had been taken from him? It seemed too cruel, somehow, that it had ever appeared to him in the first place. Now, he had to accept the fact that the small glimpse he had seen was gone. It would never come back. And, even if it did return, what good would it do him? He would still be stuck here, in this dark room with his uncontrollable emotions surrounding him, cornering him. He tried to get away, but he couldn't. Where could he go? There was nowhere else, but this one room. And, in this one room, there was nothing he could do. All he could do was sit in a corner and wait. Wait for something to happen.  
  
What was he waiting for? It was something which didn't have a name. Some feeling, some idea, some chance, some hope, some vague, abstract notion that he had no words for. It never existed before that window appeared. But now that he had looked through it, he couldn't ignore what it offered. Even when it pained him to know that he was still stuck in here, even when it was easier to just ignore what the window had shown him. he couldn't ignore it, even if he wanted to.  
  
Why didn't he want to? What was it about this indistinct idea that made him desire it so? What was this abstract idea that had him cornered in his once comfortable stone home?  
  
Was this idea. it couldn't be. But somehow, he thought it was. He thought it might be that thing that everyone talked about having, yet no one ever seemed to achieve. Even that girl with the soft hair and friendly smile- it was even beyond her reach.  
  
This unfamiliar feeling. it couldn't be.  
  
.happiness? 


	30. I See

Disclaimer: Have you ever seen my name in the credits of FF7? No? That's what I thought.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this chapter's going to be different. It's about Rufus and President ShinRa. I need to have this in here. For those of you who aren't into the whole Rufus/Reeve/Turks storyline, I apologize, but I still think it's necessary to get an idea of what everyone is doing. FF7 is not just about Aeris, Seph, and Zack *shock*. In fact, that may not even be a main issue *dies in horror*. So, there will be chapters interspersed that deal with other characters from the game. I'm going to try to include every character from the game in some way, but I make no promises. I just babble on continuously in my author's notes, but then you all knew that already, didn't you?  
  
Let's see how well this whole two chapters in one day thing works out.  
  
Chapter 28:  
  
I See  
  
The plate was beautiful. Sunlight reflected off the dark metal designs, casting odd shadows across the metropolis. Buildings loomed above small, disordered houses, while children played in the dilapidated park nearby. Merchants tried to scam their way into wallets, while businesses fought against the inevitable closing of their store. Overstressed mothers watched over their babies, while underpaid fathers worked in noxious factories. Priests tried to save the souls of the unwilling, while unnoticed thieves cleverly collected valuables from an unsuspecting crowd. People immersed in their own lives scurried across the pavement and dead grass, unaware of being watched from above.  
  
It was an activity he indulged in frequently, watching. It was his right, after all. He had made this city. He had developed mako energy. All of these people, they depended on him. So, he led them, as was his right. And, they gave him money. He deserved it. There was satisfaction in how they worked so hard daily, to get paid, then spent their money on things that he owned. He paid them low wages, then charged them high prices for things that should have been cheap. It was a good business, and it made him richer everyday.  
  
He loved being in charge. It was a position of power, and everyone knew who he was. They respected and feared him, and he enjoyed it immensely.  
  
"President ShinRa?"  
  
"Yes?" He hated being interrupted. But, such things were a necessity when you controlled so much.  
  
"It's your son. They found him."  
  
Irritation swept over his normally calm face. "Well, keep the brat locked up this time! How did he get away in the first place?"  
  
"Apparently, the lock on his room was broken, but no one knew about it-"  
  
"Unacceptable. It's been fixed?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Then, keep him in there! Why the hell are you bothering me with this? I have too much on my mind to be interrupted for such a worthless piece of scum as him! Dismissed."  
  
"Sir."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The guard breathed a sigh of relief. It was always hell dealing with the president. There was never a good way of going about it. Especially when his son was involved. Everyone who worked for ShinRa pitied the boy. He was ignored and rejected by his father. His mother was nowhere to be found. There were rumors of a massive sum of money paid to a prostitute for her silence, and no one would be surprised if they came to be true. After all, who would willingly sleep with that disgusting man?  
  
His son was nothing like him. Thank God for that. He looked nothing like his father, and their personalities were completely different. The president was obnoxious, rude, and hated by everyone. Everywhere he went he was followed by heated stares and obscene gestures, yet he failed to notice this. It was probably because he was too full of himself to think that anyone would think badly of him. The fool. But who would say it, to his face? No one had that kind of courage. What would happen to their families? It was worth it to remain silent and suffer.  
  
To his son, however, people were more than happy to point out his faults. They felt quite secure in telling Rufus that his father was a horrible person. They also felt sure that Rufus himself was the same. So what if he had never really exhibited any rude or harsh behavior? Just because it hadn't shown itself didn't mean it wasn't there. His father's personality was sure to surface soon. Everyone just had to wait for it to happen. The boy only interacted with two, maybe three people daily, and never his father. Everyone else just got a cold stare in passing. It almost seemed that he would end up being just like his father.  
  
The guard approached the boy's room with no small level of uncertainty. Would he be in there? He knocked hesitantly, and opened the door.  
  
"Rufus?"  
  
The small boy sat there, idly playing with a stuffed bear. His short, golden locks were splayed about his thin face, and his normally perceptive green eyes were dull. The boy's head turned slightly at the guard's entrance.  
  
"Yes?" Rufus asked. His childish voice carried a weight in it that made him seem mature. He spoke so rarely that his voice was almost always harsh from disuse.  
  
"Your father sent me to make sure you were in here."  
  
Rufus nodded, then turned back to the doll. It was the only object of comfort he owned. The room itself was plain, with white walls, a faded blue rug, and unpainted wooden furniture. The guard had seen it all before, but he wondered how the child could not mind it. Most other children he knew were so cheerful, but there was something. off about him. Something that didn't seem to fit.  
  
As he turned to leave, Rufus asked, "Will you be locking the door again?"  
  
The guard kept walking and nodded. He couldn't turn around now. It was difficult already to keep the kid locked up in here. He closed the door tightly, locking it with his key. The guard leaned against the door for a fraction of a second before moving on. There was work to be done, after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was quiet and dark. The silence was only broken by the slight sounds of even breathing. A lamp on a nearby table helped to ease the darkness. Rufus continued to move the doll around nonsensically. There was nothing else to do.  
  
Finally, he closed his eyes and replied, "I see." Of course, the guard was long gone. Rufus, knowing no answer would come, climbed into his bed and tried to drift to sleep. It was hard, sometimes. There was never any sound. He had liked it when he left and walked through the park. There were people there, and they were noisy.  
  
But he was back. He was in his room. Once again, he was locked in here. "I see," he whispered before he fell into sleep.  
  
And the sad thing was, he did. 


	31. Listen To Me

Disclaimer: FF7 isn't mine. You all know this. I'm just too poor to take the chance that somebody doesn't..... *sigh*  
  
Author's Note: Two reviews from people who have never reviewed before!! Ah, my heart sings in joy..... but where are the rest of you?? That's okay. I'll forgive you..... this time. Because I'm feeling pretty happy. KayJuli FINALLY updated her AWESOME fic "The Power of Two Hearts." It's Cardcaptor Sakura, so if you know and like the series, go read it!! And, ciara, it all depends on how much time I have before I want to super-age them. Once they're super-aged, there's NO GOING BACK!!!!!!! Some scenes will happen that would make it rather..... er- difficult. Heh heh heh *laughs evilly* Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 29:  
  
Listen To Me  
  
Things are not going according to plan.  
  
.....  
  
Do you understand me?  
  
I need you to listen to me.  
  
......  
  
Don't be a child.  
  
How can you expect people to follow you when all you do is whine?  
  
That's not the way a god should act.  
  
.....  
  
You can't ignore me, you know.  
  
I'll always be here.  
  
.....  
  
Just learn to-  
  
No.  
  
What?  
  
I said, no.  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
I won't listen to you anymore.  
  
You have no choice.  
  
You must listen.  
  
Even if you don't want to, you have to.  
  
I don't have to!  
  
I don't have to do anything!  
  
Liar.  
  
You have to listen, and do as I command.  
  
Your will gets weaker as time goes by.  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
You know this as well as I.  
  
Why put up a fight?  
  
Just admit that you are weak, and follow me.  
  
No.  
  
Your resistance is commendable.  
  
If only you would put that sort of effort into my future plan.....  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
It's her, isn't it?  
  
.....  
  
She's bothering you.  
  
Again.  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
Just leave me alone!  
  
I can't do that.  
  
Left alone, you would surely become a useless, good-for-nothing subject.  
  
I must raise you to become properly suited for my needs.  
  
.....  
  
Shut up.....  
  
That girl is making you anxious, isn't she?  
  
.....  
  
You should just kill her and be done with it.  
  
I have told you this multiple times already.  
  
Shut up.  
  
When will you learn?  
  
You are worth nothing to me if she has this much control over you.  
  
.....  
  
Zack would help you, I'm sure of it.  
  
He is extremely loyal to you.  
  
Just ask him, see what he says.  
  
It would bring the two of you closer together.  
  
And, if he declined, you could always kill him as-  
  
I SAID SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
My, my.  
  
What a temper.  
  
Save it for battle.  
  
Your time will come soon.  
  
There is no need to expend that much energy on me.  
  
After all, you are unable to ignore me.  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
Even if you try.  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
I'll always be there.  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
Waiting.  
  
.....  
  
Watching.  
  
.....  
  
Ready to take over at any-  
  
..... shut up .....  
  
.....  
  
..... 


	32. Experience Her World

Disclaimer: I don't own Sephiroth, or Aeris, or Zack, or anything else even remotely related to FF7. You remember that little rock right next to the well in Nibelheim? No? Well, that's not mine either.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, sorry about the delay in updating. I had all these essays to write for The Global Challenge. What a stupid course. I can't stand it. It has no point.  
  
Anyway, I'll try to update as often as possible, as I'd like to get this fanfic done sometime before I'm dead. Of course, reviews help me with getting out chapters faster. Then again, all of you know this, right? All of you read this and say, 'Gee, that was okay. Maybe I should write down a few words of encouragement for her to continue writing.' I know that's what you say. I can tell. I know it's true, because humans have a natural inclination to avoid doing things they believe they should, and since I am getting ZERO reviews, I know EVERYONE who reads this thinks that. Yet I get 0 reviews for chapter 29. Okay, I see how it is. Let's see how long it takes me to super-age them, okay? I have my own means of revenge you know. I can be evil. I enjoy being evil from time to time. Like... in this chapter... Enjoy... *laughs evilly*  
  
Chapter 30:  
  
Experience Her World  
  
It was empty. The one thing that stood out to him the most was that his house was empty. There were still lingering remains of furniture, yet most of them were shabby and broken down. Although it had only been a short while since Lucrecia had died, Sephiroth's house looked as though it had been abandoned for years. He had been forced to sell almost all of his belongings in order to get money for food and clothes, and it was becoming more and more stressful to live alone.  
  
He flicked on a lamp, only to have it die in a bright splash of light. Great. Just great. That had been his last light bulb. His book bag landed with a thud on the hard wood floor. It was heavy with all the materials he had to bring home with him. Tomorrow would be his first day in SOLDIER. He couldn't wait. It was a job, and it seemed like he would have a reason to live if he became an expert.  
  
The dark building seemed dreary to him. Especially when compared with her. Why did he think of her so often? And at times when his mind should be occupied with other things. He should be packing. He could be doing his homework. He might even be cleaning right now, if only she wouldn't linger in his mind so!  
  
A silver strand of hair fell in front of his eyes, and his fingers played with it mechanically. So what if he thought about her? He had been cold to her today, cruel. Without even intending to do so. If only that voice would go away! Then, he would be free to act as he wished. True, he didn't know what he wanted, but it certainly wasn't to hurt her like that.  
  
He knew he had hurt her. He could tell by the way she looked at him. Her emerald eyes, normally so keen and bright, seemed dull. Her smile was slightly drooping, and her earnest expression had been replaced with something he couldn't quite name.  
  
Recently, he had noticed that. There were a lot of things going around that he couldn't name, describe, or even comprehend. Like his relationship with Zack. Was it possible that the boy actually wanted to become friends with him? With Sephiroth? It was an extremely outrageous notion. The thought that anyone would want to befriend him was... weird. That might be the only word for it. Weird.  
  
What would be gained by having a friendship with him? Sephiroth had nothing to give Zack. Absolutely nothing. Unless you counted irritation, and misery. Those, Zack would receive in plentiful amounts. And, what would he receive from Zack? Kindness, compassion, sympathy, and someone who understood him. Was that a fair trade? Didn't seem like it. Yet Zack failed to see the error of his ways, and in truth, Sephiroth did not want to point it out to him.  
  
He didn't want to stay there anymore. He didn't want to be alone, in that house with nothing but painful memories. So, he grabbed his key and walked out the door.  
  
Where would he go? What would he do? It was important to consider. But he had no idea. As long as it was far away from that place he called home, it was fine. Anywhere else, besides there. No, that was a lie. Not anywhere else. Not that room... that room with the white bed and glass walls and tubes of liquid that were put into him. He couldn't go back there.  
  
Why did that thought suddenly spring up in his mind? He hated thinking about that place, about what happened to him there. Hated it so much. But it's a part of you. Don't hate it. It helped you become what you are now. It helped you to hear me better. How could he not hate it?  
  
The voice seemed to be growing stronger everyday. It was scary, the way that voice sounded sometimes. It almost seemed like he was thinking, but he wasn't. He would have to be careful. It would be bad if he thought that voice was his own mind, instead of an intruder.  
  
Why did he have to deal with this? All he wanted was peace. A peaceful place, where he could relax and enjoy life. Somewhere he could be alone, and be happy.  
  
Laughter interrupted his thoughts. He brought himself back to reality abruptly, and was greeted with an endless variety of flowers. The garden looked beautiful at night. But, wasn't this-  
  
The laughter came again, and he turned around. A house was behind him, a very familiar house. He snuck up to the window and peered inside. Yes, he knew it. This was her house. This was where she lived, where she had learned to live life so joyously.  
  
His piercing gaze took in the scene before him. Aeris and her mother were just sitting down to eat supper. Her light brown hair was tied back in it's usual braid, and her smile was back in place. He felt relieved. There was a small part of him that had feared that he had done unspeakable damage to her.  
  
Her mother started speaking about something, and Aeris listened attentively. Sephiroth watched her every gesture, scrutinizing her for reasons unknown. Why was he so interested in her? Was it just because she was a Cetra? No, that didn't make any sense. There had to be more to it than that.  
  
He stood there, watching her, until their meal ended. He watched as she helped her mother clean up the plates, watched as she went upstairs to go to bed. Was that what a real family was like? Loving, caring, happy?  
  
He closed his eyes and turned around, leaning against the wall. His mind was blissfully blank. He didn't even want to think. Just enjoying the feeling he had was enough.  
  
"Seph?"  
  
Sephiroth jumped and looked around at the sudden interruption. He saw the pair of eyes first, and recognized the face that went with them.  
  
"A-Aeris?"  
  
She smiled, then tilted her head to one side thoughtfully. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I-I was just... how did you- I mean, um.." Oh, no. What could he say that didn't make him sound freakish to her? He didn't want to scare her more than he had already.  
  
"The planet told me." She peered at him, and grinned. "You look hungry. Do you want to come inside?"  
  
He blinked at her. "I really shouldn't."  
  
But she grabbed his hand and tugged, and how could he resist her? He couldn't. So, he agreed to go inside with her.  
  
She introduced him to her mother, who smiled and said, "Hello, Sephiroth. It's always nice to meet one of Aeris' friends."  
  
He nodded his head nervously and replied, "Hello, Mrs. Gainsborough."  
  
"Well, sit down. You look starved." She pushed him down into a chair and began talking earnestly.  
  
The smiling mother who seemed so gentle regarded him with knowing eyes. He needed much more then a good meal, she could tell. She would give him what she could. It was what her husband would want her to do. Aeris watched the scene unfolding before her with delight. She was certain Sephiroth needed to be cheered up, and she felt warm inside that he had come to her for comfort. As a plate of food was put down in front of him, Sephiroth wondered if he was about to experience her world firsthand. A smile came across his lips at the thought.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so I wasn't really evil. But, I did scare you at the beginning, right? You know I did. Admit it. ^.~ 


	33. Different, Somehow

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7. It's not mine. None of you think it's mine, right? *looks out on reviewers and silent readers, who all shake their heads and speak in unison* "Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Sqauresoft." *AT chuckles to herself* Good little minions.  
  
Author's Note: Well, looks like I haven't updated in a week. *laughs nervously while random readers start pulling various implements of torture out of their pockets* Oh, come on. Don't be like that. I told you guys I'd continue to update this fic, right? Well, I will. SO THERE!! Until this fic is done, you can count on me to update!! Even if I really want to be writing something CCS or FB right now- NO! I will work on this fic while my mind plays through random kawaii scenes of Syaoran and Sakura!! If that's not dedication, what is?  
  
Chapter 31:  
  
Different, Somehow  
  
It was strange. Being welcomed like this, having immediate acceptance. It was a situation he had never before found himself in, and he didn't know how to respond. It was a little discomforting, to know just how easily Aeris would accept him. She should have been afraid of him, like everyone else was. Fear, he knew. Fear, he could deal with. But.. this? Acceptance? It would take some getting used to.  
  
The meal was wonderful. A part of his mind was telling him that. A small part. The vast majority of his attention, however, was drawn to the way Aeris and her mother interacted. They were friendly, and made easy conversation. But there was a strain there that was not easily noticeable, and he wondered if they realized that he noticed it.  
  
He had not forgotten about their earlier conversation, in the playground. It would have been cruel to forget something like that. Was her surrogate father's death the cause of this strain? It would be foolish to think otherwise.  
  
The meal ended shortly, as only Sephiroth was eating. He did not feel comfortable being the center of attention, so he finished quickly. Instead of leaving, as he had planned to do, Aeris invited him up to her room.  
  
When Sephiroth stared at her, Elmyra laughed. "Don't worry. You don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
And although a voice was telling him otherwise, he agreed. The walk upstairs and down the hall seemed to take forever. Not because of the length of time, but because the only thing he had to think of was Aeris.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
The playful voice jolted him out of his reverie, and he shook his head. He entered her room and immediately wanted to memorize everything. The first impression was pink. An overwhelming pinkness that seemed to be everywhere. He could never live in this room. There were stuffed animals everywhere, and her bed was neatly made. An open coloring book and some crayons were lying on her desk, ready to be used at any moment. Unsurprisingly, there were flowers on the windowsill, blooming and ready to soak up the sunlight once it next appeared.  
  
Aeris noticed his scrutiny and laughed. "What? Is my room so interesting?"  
  
Sephiroth shrugged. "A person's home reveals a lot about them."  
  
Aeris tilted her head in a way that Sephiroth was beginning to recognize. "Really?" He nodded. "What's mine say about me?"  
  
"Nothing I didn't already know."  
  
Aeris sat down on her bed and invited him to sit next to her. He sat down carefully, making sure there was plenty of distance between them.  
  
Silence stretched between them, with the low ticking of her clock the only real way to mark time. It seemed to him that he should say something, should make some sort of attempt at conversation. It was her house, after all, and she had been kind enough to invite him in.  
  
"Your mother is very nice."  
  
Aeris smiled at that. "Yeah." Her smile slowly faded. "But.."  
  
"But?" he prodded.  
  
"She's still sad. I can tell. She was acting weird at dinner." She looked up at him for confirmation. "Did you notice?"  
  
He nodded. What could he say? It was rude to say nothing, but nothing of value came to mind. Luckily, she spared him the trouble by speaking again.  
  
"I wondered how she would act when I got home today. I mean, she was so sad before. But, she just acted like everything was okay." She looked at Sephiroth, and he returned her gaze. "But, it's not okay, and I don't know what to do."  
  
A tear fell down her cheek, and Sephiroth immediately wiped it away. She leaned in closer to him, and he let her rest her head against his shoulder. He brought his hand up to hold onto her shoulder. They stayed like that for some time, and finally Aeris sniffled.  
  
"You know, you're weird."  
  
Sephiroth blinked, and took his hand off of her shoulder.  
  
"No, no, I mean... um.. That, you know- oh, what do I mean?"  
  
He looked at her, amused at her confusion. She would undoubtedly make her point clear. Meanwhile, he got the pleasure of watching her face go through an endless array of emotions as she tried to figure out how to explain her thoughts to him.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at him. "Okay, here's what I mean. Whenever I'm happy, and I try to talk to you, you always just ignore me. But, when I'm sad, and really need to talk to someone, you're there. It's just funny is all. Most people would do the opposite, don't you think?"  
  
Sephiroth shrugged. He didn't know what to say. When she was happy, he felt it best not to intrude. After all, he was a depressing person. He had been told that many times. People did not like being around him. Why should he make her unhappy just because he was unable to function normally?  
  
And when she was sad, well, was there any person who could actually turn her away when she came seeking comfort? He highly doubted it. She seemed to be perfect in every way. When that perfection was marred because of sadness, how could he ignore it? If there was anything that was in his power to do to help fix it, he would more than willingly do it. Couldn't she see that? Was it obvious only to him? But, it was something that was impossible to explain, and he didn't even try.  
  
"Not that what you do is bad, or anything! Oh, don't think that! I just would like to see you when I'm happy sometimes, too."  
  
Why, so she could become depressed after being in his company?  
  
"But I like seeing you when I'm sad!"  
  
Of course. Misery loves company, as they say.  
  
"It helps me to feel better, when you're, you know, talking with me."  
  
That was an outright lie. No one would ever feel better after talking with him.  
  
"And, when I feel sad, I get happy when I realize you care about me!"  
  
Did he? Did he care about her? Did she realize it?  
  
"Oh, but I know that my mom cares about me too, but she was all sad today, so I just couldn't talk to her about anything, you know?"  
  
Yes, he did know about not being able to talk with your mother.  
  
"There are other people who care, like Zack, I guess."  
  
Yes, Zack does care. More than he should.  
  
"And, I really feel happy when he's around."  
  
Zack makes others happy. How could she not feel joy around him?  
  
"He makes me feel special, sometimes."  
  
She was special all the time. All the time.  
  
"But, when I'm with you, I feel like I can talk about anything, and you'd understand."  
  
Does she really feel that way? He wondered if he would understand everything she talked to him about.  
  
"Because you're special."  
  
Was he? Was he special?  
  
No, you're not special. Don't let her fool you with her innocent games. Stay on guard around her.  
  
"I mean, uh, not that you're weird, like I said before, but that you make me feel different than everyone else does."  
  
Sephiroth looked up at her. "I do?"  
  
Aeris nodded. "Yes! You make me feel. different."  
  
He could agree with that. She was different, somehow. 


	34. An Hour or Two Each Day

Disclaimer: *sighs and shakes her head* Look, I don't own it , okay?!?! I'll NEVER own it! EVER! In my whole life, I can only dream of owning FF7. *turns away and sobs*  
  
Author's Notes: *continues to sob* No one loves me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *whines, moans, and rants* Where was everyone? Was the last chapter that bad, that I got ZERO reviews for it?? You people are cruel! It's making me update less and less. *sighs* If you'd all just review I wouldn't feel so darn lazy, and I'd write quicker!! Review! REVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean, you guys can all do it, right? If you see one of my chapters got no reviews, don't you think 'Aww, gee. She's really pathetic. She's always whining and moaning about this. It's so annoying. I wish she'd stop.' Well, here's your chance to make it stop!!!!! Put two and two together, people! Sheesh, you'd think I was dealing with amateurs, instead of the highly qualified fanfiction readers you guys all are! *looks around to see if anyone caught her obvious attempt at sucking up for reviews* ... *sweatdrops as several readers shake their heads and walk away* WAIT!! Don't leave without even reading it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enjoy!! ^_^  
  
(This AN was written on Friday, when I still had no reviews. Does it really take two to three days after I publish a chapter to get any reviews? If you guys want I can start a mini-mailing list like Sorcerer Aeris suggested, and I'll send out an e-mail when I update. If you want to be included in this, just e-mail me and let me know!! Check my author's page for my e-mail address and random ranting. Thanks a lot!)  
  
Chapter 32:  
  
An Hour or Two Each Day  
  
He was acting strange. Well, stranger than normal. He was always acting a little bit strange, after all.  
  
Sometimes, when she was talking with him, he would suddenly stop speaking. It was almost as if he was listening to someone else speak. The first time it had happened she had shrugged it off, but when it continued she felt uneasy. Was he just being weird? Or was he really listening to something that no one else could hear? When he told her that he understood about hearing voices no one else could, she thought he was just being comforting. Was there something more to it that she had not even realized?  
  
She sighed, and watched him. There was a barrier around him. There was something there that made it almost impossible for her to get close to him. It was hard understanding his thoughts, and his actions, when that barrier kept getting in the way. And it hurt. It hurt a lot, knowing that he still didn't trust her enough to take down the barrier. When would he finally trust her?  
  
"Aeris."  
  
The sound of her name jolted her out of her own thoughts. She looked at Sephiroth, surprised that he had started a conversation. It wasn't often that he would willingly talk to her, and she was eager for every opportunity that she got.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Sephiroth continued staring straight ahead, and she couldn't help but wonder why. "Tomorrow is the first day of training."  
  
Aeris lowered her eyes to the ground. "Yeah..."  
  
"I won't be around much anymore."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Zack and I will only be in school for an hour or two each day."  
  
Aeris nodded. She knew all of this, and was trying not to think about it. Why would he bring it up?  
  
"If you..." Sephiroth stopped, unsure of how to continue. He knew what he wanted to say, but it was hard. "If you ever need any help, I might not be around."  
  
Aeris blinked. "Huh?"  
  
He kept his gaze centered on the air in front of him. "What I mean is, it might be better for you to start finding someone else to talk to in class. Besides me and Zack."  
  
"I have Lily, and-"  
  
"That's... not what I meant."  
  
She looked over at him, and stared at him. "Well, what did you mean?"  
  
Sephiroth sighed. "You can't always talk to Lily about problems in your life. So much of it is too hard for her to grasp. Try to find someone else who will understand."  
  
"But, won't you still be around?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, can't I just talk to you?"  
  
"I won't always be there. It's not fair for you to wait until I see you to talk to someone. You need to find someone else who understands what you're going through."  
  
"But-"  
  
Sephiroth looked up at her, and she saw with no little surprise the anger in his eyes. "But what? But you can't make any new friends? You can and you know it. But you don't feel comfortable talking to other people? You felt comfortable talking to me, and I'm probably the least-comforting person in the world. But you feel bad about not talking to me? I lived without people to talk to for a while, and it's not like we'll never speak again. But you're scared that this new person will think you're a freak? No one would ever think that about you, Aeris. But you don't want to talk to anyone else? Well, everyone has to do things they don't like doing in life."  
  
Aeris placed her hand on his shoulder. He stopped, and his gaze softened.  
  
"Seph."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That's not what I was going to say."  
  
He waited for her to continue, and after a minute, she did.  
  
"I was going to say, but you're the only one who understands."  
  
"Aeris-"  
  
She got up abruptly, and opened the door. Facing the doorway, she replied, "I know you think I'm a weak little girl. I know that. I know I'm not as strong as you are, or as smart. But, don't stop our friendship before it even begins. Don't do that. It'll hurt too much."  
  
Was that the way she really felt? Both of them wondered the same thing. If he left her alone, would she be hurt, or would she move on?  
  
He walked up to her, stopping beside her. "I'm not stopping anything." Then, he walked past her and out the door, closing it swiftly behind him.  
  
  
  
P.S.- Kyris, your story looks really interesting, I only read the beginning though. I will finish it and review when I get a chance. Also, you're right. I doubt this story will end within another fifty plus chapters. And, I must finish it, even if I update only once a week, although I'd like to update once a day. But, hey, real life must be taken care of sooner or later, ne??  
  
SSFH, heeheehee... don't hate me. I really will get around to finishing your GW story!! Just, not anytime soon... *cries as huge Gundam looms in front of her, weapons out and pointed down at AT* AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't kill me!!!!! 


	35. A Time Like This

Disclaimer: ... No, I *sniff* don't *sniff sniff* own... FF7... *sniff, hiccup* Square...soft does *sniff sniff*.. not me... never *hiccup* me...  
  
Author's Note: Wow, I'm running out of ideas for the disclaimer! Okay, SORRY TO SORCERESS AERIS!!!!! I really do know that sorcerer is a guy, and sorceress is a girl. I probably spelled it wrong and my spell check was idiotic. *sigh* Thanks go out to Sorceress Aeris, Kyris, goatfish456, Tatsiro, and Sugarpea for their excellent reviews of my last two chapters! *applauds all good reviewers* *nudges other reviewers* Come on, come on, you know you can do it!! I know I'm a bit of a freak about reviewing, but it's only because I like knowing people are reading and enjoying my story! Plus, I've got a ton of essays due for my classes (most of which are due tomorrow). But, instead of doing them, what am I doing? I'm sitting here, typing up the next chapter just for you guys! Don't you all feel special? Behold the power of reviews!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 33:  
  
A Time Like This  
  
It was late. It must have been at least nine or ten at night. Not late enough to worry, but late enough to be irritated. Why was he never home? It was the night before his son's training would start. So, why wasn't he here, being a supportive and encouraging father?  
  
It was an old question, but the answer had not yet been found. It might have been easier on him if he had no one living with him, but Zack knew he couldn't survive alone. Yet. He still needed things- clothes and food, among others, and he had no way of paying for those things himself. He didn't see how Sephiroth was able to live on his own. It must be tough on him.  
  
Zack closed his eyes and let his body fall onto his bed. Sephiroth. Now there was a mystery. It was impossible for him to understand what exactly the silver-haired boy was thinking, and trying to only made him frustrated. There were times when he felt like they understood each other completely. Then, Seph would go and do something that made Zack do a double- take. Like earlier today, when Aeris had sat with them.  
  
He had been so sure, SO sure, that Aeris would want to talk to him that he hadn't even thought about Sephiroth. And, look how that had turned out. With Aeris and Seph having some major bonding time, while Zack sat on the other side of the desk, alone.  
  
That wasn't what was bothering him, though. Not really. The way they had seemed so comfortable together didn't really make him upset. No, what made him angry was the fact that Sephiroth seemed to only open up to her. Zack had tried and tried to get the stoic boy to speak to him, to no avail. Then, along came Aeris and poof, Seph was opening up like a flower blooming in the sunlight.  
  
Was that what she was to him? Sunlight? Something that gave light to every corner of his world, and helped him to grow? Zack snorted. It seemed way too poetic for someone like Seph.  
  
But Aeris, oh yes, he could imagine Aeris being someone's sunlight. Someone's world. In fact, it seemed only natural that she should get attention for her actions. Everything she did seemed directed towards making others happy. Everything. There wasn't one time he could think of that Aeris had acted selfishly. Well, he certainly didn't want her to change. She was, after all, somewhat of a... touchy subject for him.  
  
Zack laughed to himself and rolled over, facing the ceiling. Was that the best way to define how he felt about her? That she was a touchy subject? True as it may be, it hardly seemed fair to refer to such a person as her as a touchy subject. And, his feelings were stronger than that.  
  
Aeris was someone who accepted everyone, no matter who they were. Even if he did something awful to her, he had a feeling she would forgive him for it before he even asked. She was just that nice. It was so hard to explain. Maybe it was just the way she looked sometimes, when she was standing in the playground. Especially when she found a small crack in the plate, and a sliver of sunlight fell down upon her. She would close her eyes and smile gently, holding her hands out in front of her as if to catch the rays before they fell to the dusty ground.  
  
He heard a door opening and narrowed his eyes. That would be his father. Why was he never home on time? What was so important that he would make his son wait for him?  
  
A knock on his door. Zack sighed and said, "Come in."  
  
His father entered, leaving the door wide open behind him. The man was a good six feet tall, and had the same lean look as his son. However, his hair was styled much differently, and his eyes seemed lighter.  
  
"I'm home."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
His father sat on the edge of Zack's bed. "Come on, don't be like that. You know I had to-"  
  
"Work, yeah I know. You always have to work."  
  
His father stiffened. "Son, we've had this conversation before. I need to work to make money. The bills won't pay themselves, you know. If you want to eat every day, someone's got to go and make money to buy food for us. Do you want to eat everyday?"  
  
Zack simply looked at his father. The elder man sighed.  
  
"I know you're mad at me, but there's nothing I can do."  
  
"You could at least try and be home earlier. Especially tonight."  
  
"Why tonight?"  
  
Zack's eyes widened and he turned away from his father. "Forget it." He stared at the wall, and felt his father move slightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" When he remained silent, Zack's father sighed. "Come on, Zack, you know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Leave me alone." Without warning, Zack rolled off of his bed and began to rummage through his closet. He randomly pulled out some clothes and started looking for a suitcase to put them in. "I've got to pack."  
  
"Pack? Why? Where are you- oh." His father stopped and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Zack, I completely forgot about your training."  
  
"Yeah, well."  
  
"Zack."  
  
"What? What do you want?"  
  
His father took on a stern look and gestured towards the pile of clothes. "You should be thankful I'm even letting you go through with this. You know how I feel about the SOLDIER program."  
  
"You've told me often enough."  
  
"Do you always have a smart remark to make?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The older man sighed and put his face in his hands. "I give up. I give up!" He threw his hands into the air and let them drop back down to his sides. "You're hopeless." Zack didn't reply, and his father turned to walk out. He stopped at the open doorway before turning back around. "You know, Zack.." Zack continued packing. "You really shouldn't go." He paused in his packing and looked up at his father. "It's dangerous. You could be hurt, really badly. And I won't be there to..." He swallowed thickly and continued. "Well, I just won't be there."  
  
Silence descended upon the room, and only the sound of laborious breathing could be heard. Zack didn't know what to say. He never knew what to say at a time like this.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"This is about mom, isn't it?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"You know, it's not your fault."  
  
"..."  
  
"You do know that, don't you?"  
  
His father started walking out the door.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah, son, I know," he muttered before closing the door shut behind him. 


	36. Like an Idiot

Disclaimer: Owning Final Fantasy 7 is just a distant dream to someone like me- a poor, anime-loving college student with two part-time jobs. There is no hope that I could ever own FF7 like Squaresoft does.  
  
Author's Note: EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Do my eyes deceive me? 98 reviews? REALLY? Oh, Joy! Jubilation! The insane amounts of fun that I am now having are too much! I am so pleased by this, you all have absolutely no idea. Two more reviews- TWO MORE- and I'm at one hundred! That's one with two zeros, baby. Yes!! I will write well today, with this inspiring knowledge to back me up! JOY!!!!!!!  
  
And, did you all see all the new reviewers? Did ya? Did ya? I'm so pleased. People like my story. *grins stupidly* BTW, Blizzaga, I try and make the chapters as long as I can, but I've got a LOT of other stuff to do. I'd rather update more frequently with shorter chapters. Plus, I tend to try and write from everyone's viewpoints, and it seems to work better if I only have one or two perspectives in each chapter. Kathryn, the 'General Sephiroth chapter' is not in the future. It is exactly where it should be. *smiles mysteriously* Yes, there is an underlying plot. And NONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS!! HAHA!!! Tatsiro, I know, I have, haven't I? But, it does seem to be working. *points at review count* And, to everyone who wants me to read their stories, I'm getting there! Sheesh, do you want a chapter today or not?? *shakes head* Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 34:  
  
Like an Idiot  
  
"Are you sure you've got everything?"  
  
"Yes, dad."  
  
"Shirts, pants, socks, shoes, toothbrush, toothpaste, schoolbooks-"  
  
"Dad, I've got it all."  
  
"You can't come back to get something. If you forget something, that's it."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Did you remember to bring those papers they gave you? I know I saw them on the table before."  
  
"I've got everything."  
  
"Everything? You sure?"  
  
"Yes, dad. I'm sure."  
  
"Okay, well... then..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Have a good trip."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Be safe."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"... Forget it. We're coming back in three days, alright?"  
  
"I thought it was longer."  
  
"Well, they said this time was only three days, but the longest they ever had a group out was for a few months. Five or six, I think."  
  
"Six months?! That's half a year!"  
  
"I know that."  
  
"B-But!"  
  
"But what? I already told you, it's just for three days."  
  
"Okay. As long as you're sure."  
  
"I'm sure, okay? I am so sure."  
  
"Well, then... see you later."  
  
"Later."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Daaad..."  
  
"What?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was nothing left for him here. He had known that for a long time now. The only option that was available for him was to leave. Why was it so hard? It should not have been this hard to leave such a painful place as this. Yet, he felt that if he left now, he would not be able to return.  
  
It was silly. Childish, really. They would be gone for three days. So what? No big deal. There was no one here who would miss him. No one here who cared about him enough to check up on him. So, why should he not want to leave this place? It only held painful memories for him. Memories of his mother... No! Don't think about it! If you think about it, you'll lose your resolve. Be careful. You need to get through this training. I need you to acquire certain skills before we can continue with my plan. That's right. I need to learn these skills. I have to learn them. They're important for me to learn.  
  
He shook his head. He was not able to tell when that other voice was around anymore. Every now and again he could sense it, but most of the time was a lost cause. The only times he could even remotely control it was when he was around Aeris or Zack. Around them, that voice seemed to get more distant. It was a good reason to stay around them.  
  
If he had needed a reason, that is.  
  
He opened the door with a sigh. It was just so much easier to not think about anything that was going on. If he thought about it, then that would make it all the more real to him. And it couldn't be real, at least, not yet. Not until he could find a solution. Once he knew what to do, how to solve things, then they could be problems for him. Not before. It wasn't fair.  
  
He dragged his suitcase over to the hallway and shook his head. Why was he so depressed today? Last night had been great. Even if it had been a little uncomfortable, it didn't matter. He had wanted Aeris to be able to talk with someone who might be better for her. Someone who wasn't as cold as he knew he was. But, she only wanted him. She wanted to be near him, and to keep on talking with him. It was more than he could have hoped for, and somehow he didn't feel like he deserved it.  
  
He swept a hand through his hair and immediately noticed how long it had gotten. He would need to get a hair tie soon. For now, though, he ran back to the kitchen and rummaged through the drawers until he found a rubber band. He gathered the silver locks up, and hastily tied them back. A few loose strands still fell in his face, but it didn't matter. He wasn't going to a beauty competition, after all. No, what he was going to do would be much more painful, and probably more demanding than a beauty pageant. And thank God for that. If he had to go through some sort of girly thing like that, he might have a nervous breakdown.  
  
He picked a clean glass out of one of the cabinets and filled it with water. His throat felt dry. He took a sip, then gulped the rest of it down. He got up to refill it and found himself staring at the scene outside. It was an old part of town, and signs of life were nowhere to be found. However, the plate was also old here, and there were many cracks along its surface. Light poured through those cracks, cheerfully willing to light the otherwise bleak atmosphere. It almost seemed to make the dust on the streets come alive.  
  
Was that what it was like outside of the plate? Outside of Midgar? He had heard the training camp they would be going to was in some remote location. Was it outside of the plate? It seemed likely. What would he find outside? It was scary, and exciting all at the same time. He had never before even imagined of going outside of the plate, and now he was only hours away from experiencing what it was like on the surface of their forsaken planet. How beautiful it must be. Away from here, away from all of this. How peaceful, and calm, and quiet.  
  
He wished Aeris would go with him. He knew she desperately wanted to get out from under the plate, and it seemed hardly fair that the only reason he got out was to go and learn how to kill people. If she got out, she would be able to enjoy the things he would probably not even think about. The wind, the sunset, the stars, the moon, the sun, the clouds, the trees, the grass, the flowers, the plants, and things that he didn't even have a name for. She would know them all, and be delighted to finally get to be so close to the planet that she spoke to.  
  
Oh, how he wished he could take her there. How he wished he could take her away from all of the pain and misery that was here. He would take her far, far away, and then they could be happy together. She would be able to talk with the planet while looking at the clouds, and he would be content to just sit and watch her. Was it so wrong to wish for someone else's happiness? To wish for it so much more than anything else you've ever wished for?  
  
Because, more than anything else, he wanted her to be happy. Happiness was only a dream for him, he knew he would never be able to fully grasp it. It was too late for him. Too many things had already gone wrong. But, Aeris still had hope. And, he was willing to do whatever it took to get her there- underneath that blue sky that he had only heard about. If only he could have taken her with him, he would have in an instant.  
  
Maybe then, they would have gone off somewhere. Him and her and Zack- all three of them could have run away from this hellish city and find someplace where they could live together. Where they could be happy. It was hard for him to understand what it was he wished for, but it was so deep a wish that even though his mind couldn't fathom it, his heart could picture it completely.  
  
Cold water rushed over his fingers, and he saw that his glass had overflowed. With a muffled curse he turned off the faucet and sat back down, immediately drinking some of the clear liquid. Why was everything he wanted so far out of his reach? He looked down into the glass and sulked.  
  
Two bright green eyes stared back at him. He narrowed his eyes, and the reflection followed. There was nothing spectacular about his appearance. His hair was a strange color, but his eyes were normal. The green was bright now, but sometimes his eyes became dull, and he never understood why. Was the brightness covering up the dull color? Or, was the brightness continuously trying to break through the dullness? It didn't really matter. There were some questions that had no answers.  
  
He finished his glass of water and cleaned it out. There was no need to leave dirty dishes for three days. He rechecked the house, although he knew he had packed everything he needed. There was nothing left to do. He walked back to the open door and stepped through it.  
  
Sephiroth allowed himself one last glance inside his house before he closed the door tightly. He fumbled in his pocket for the key, glancing up briefly. There, taped to his front door, was a small note.  
  
'Seph,  
  
'Good luck today! I know you'll be great! See you when you get back, okay?  
  
'Love, Aeris ^_^'  
  
He blinked, and read it again. His hand brushed across his key, but he ignored it. Had she been here? She walked all the way to his house just to leave a note on his door? Why?  
  
He shook his head and sighed. That girl was so strange. She did things no one else would do for him. It was a mystery he would solve, sooner or later.  
  
He quickly took his key from his pocket and locked the door. He picked up his suitcase, and took one last look at his door.  
  
"Aeris..."  
  
He grabbed the note and shoved it back in his pocket with the key. As he walked away from his house, he was thankful that no one was around.  
  
He didn't want anyone to see him blushing like an idiot. 


	37. Become Strong

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7. Duh. I mean, come on. If I owned FF7, would I really have to make a FANfiction about it? I think not.  
  
Author's Note: JOY! 104 reviews!!!! I'm in the big time now, oh yea!! It makes me all happy inside. I was not going to write a chapter today, but, in the interest of rewarding my reviewers and celebrating Halloween- the BEST holiday by far, along with Christmas- I am posting up a Jenova chapter. After all, she's freaky enough for Halloween, right? And, why do I like Halloween, you might ask? Simple. You dress up like a freak, go to stranger's houses, scare them, they give you candy. Great holiday.  
  
Thanks for the 100+ reviews!! Happy Halloween!! BOO!!!!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 35:  
  
Become Strong  
  
Finally.  
  
Finally.  
  
After all this time of waiting, the boy was finally beginning to be under my control.  
  
He still fought, every now and again.  
  
Still struggled, trying to win against me.  
  
...  
  
Useless.  
  
Of course, he believes he can win.  
  
For some incomprehensible reason, he believes he will not be controlled by my power.  
  
He gives futile attempts to try and stop me.  
  
They, of course, have no effect.  
  
And, why should they?  
  
I am, after all, godlike.  
  
No one can surpass me.  
  
No one can conquer me.  
  
This boy is slow to learn this.  
  
But it will come.  
  
It will come with time.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Yet I am impatient.  
  
I seek to gain power now.  
  
After centuries of waiting, will a few years more be so hard to endure?  
  
This is what I tell myself.  
  
This is what I convince myself, when the waiting becomes too much to take anymore.  
  
But the boy is not yet ready.  
  
His body is still immature, and his mind is still capable of free thought.  
  
It should have been easier to take him over.  
  
Perhaps my cells have given him a greater defense?  
  
An interesting thought.  
  
One that must be carefully weighed.  
  
...  
  
His mind will break.  
  
Eventually.  
  
Of that, there is no doubt.  
  
I cannot let him have control while I wait for that time, however.  
  
He must be ready for me when I am able to fully control him.  
  
That is why SOLDIER is necessary.  
  
The training he gets while in this program will be invaluable to me.  
  
He will become a skilled warrior, trained in many forms of combat.  
  
With these at his command, he will be able to perform the duties he must.  
  
He will succeed where others have failed.  
  
He must succeed.  
  
There was no other option.  
  
The only obstacle in my path now is that girl.  
  
Aeris.  
  
...  
  
That Cetra.  
  
It was an unfortunate mistake that all of that disgusting race did not die at once.  
  
Fortunately, mistakes can be corrected.  
  
The girl must die.  
  
If only the boy was willing to kill her.  
  
It would surely give him strength.  
  
However, it is obvious he feels strongly against killing her.  
  
Even if he asked Zack for help, neither boy would complete the task.  
  
She has tainted them both.  
  
No matter.  
  
That will be the final test for him.  
  
Once he kills that girl, he will be completely mine.  
  
She will be nothing.  
  
Not even a memory that he can long for.  
  
She will be gone forever, and the boy will be free.  
  
Zack will take his rightful place as second.  
  
My plan will be just short of completion by then.  
  
...  
  
That is still a long way off.  
  
For now, focus on the present.  
  
Become a strong SOLDIER, Sephiroth.  
  
Become strong, and fight well.  
  
Once you do, I will be waiting for you.  
  
I will be there, waiting to control you.  
  
And once I have taken control of you, there will be no escape.  
  
You will kill the girl, the Cetra.  
  
And your transformation will finally be complete. 


	38. Beyond the Plate

Disclaimer: Why would you even have the tiniest thought in your mind that I own FF7? 'Cuz I don't. I never will. So, stop rubbing it in my face already, okay? Go to Squaresoft, if you want. Rub it in their faces.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so here I am, thanks in no small part to my imouto- chan, Faye Chere, as well as the wonderful reviewers for my last chapter- GrainedPlanet (gee, thanks), Blizzaga (heeheehee- wouldn't you like to know?), and Emily (yea a new reader. My heart gets all tingly)!! Another tingly feeling- 125 REVIEWS!!!!!!! AISHITERU, MY IMOUTO-CHAN!!!!!!! Joy. Jubilation. Can no one know my happiness? No. No one can know my happiness. (Or would that be- yes, no one can know my happiness? Hmm...)  
  
You may be wondering why I'm taking so long to get the guys to SOLDIER camp... or whatever. Well, once they're there it will not be much longer before the aging process occurs. However, unlike what my original plan was, I think it would be better if I gave two or three chapters a year, concentrating on the most important moments when they're growing up, as opposed to skipping all that time. Two or three chapters meaning, of course, nine or ten chapters given the way I write. But, hopefully I'll settle for five. Also, I'm going to be interspersing other characters into this randomly, like how Cid meets Shera, that sort of thing. Is that how you spell her name? Shera? Oh, well.  
  
So, what have I been doing? Funny you should ask that. I have been watching the entire series of "Fruits Basket", crying miserably during the last three or four episodes, watching "I My Me! Strawberry Eggs", laughing my ass off at how WRONG the show is, playing "Kingdom Hearts", squealing like a fangirl over every single scene, typing my new Taito story (31 pages, stopped for a break and to write this!), surfing the net for fun sites (Heero is not toast!), and randomly reading fanfiction. What's that I hear? *looks around in a daze* What? Read... your fanfiction? My reviewers, is that what I hear? Well, I'm getting there, okay? OKAY?! Sheesh, you take a break for five days and people are ready to hang you. People these days... *wanders off in a huff and wonders if anyone caught her attempt to hold off reviewers who want her to read their work*  
  
Wow. Long author's note. You all are like 'SHUT UP AND WRITE, DAMN YOU!!!!!!!' I think I'll do that. 'GOOD! BECAUSE WE NEVER READ YOUR AN'S ANYWAY! THEY'RE STUPID! AND LONG! AND DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH SEPHIROTH/ZACK/AERIS!' Alright, already. I heard you the first time. 'WE'RE SERIOUS! GET WORKING, OR WE'LL STALK YOU!! THAT SHADOW YOU SAW LAST NIGHT WAS NO SHADOW!!' ... *backs away slowly* 'HEY! HEY!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!' *AT suddenly finds herself chained to a computer with a gun pointed at her head* 'WRITE!! OR- OR WE'LL-' Or you'll what? Kill me? Hah! *panics as beloved stuffed animal is taken hostage* 'WE'LL KILL IT! SO HELP US GOD WE WILL!!!!!!!' No!!!!!!! Fluffy!!!!!!!! *breaks down and sobs* *begins typing slowly* Cruel... too cruel...  
  
O_o;;;  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 36:  
  
Beyond the Plate  
  
A bus was waiting outside of the school. It was the only time that she had ever seen a bus. Maybe when she was really little she had seen one and just forgotten about it. But today she was old enough to remember, and there it stood. In all of its rusty, old, dilapidated glory.  
  
Aeris knew that today was the day when the boys who were going to become SOLDIERs would be leaving. She had gotten up early that morning just so she could run over to Sephiroth's house before school started and give him the note. When she got there, though, she realized it was still too early and he was probably asleep. Not wanting to wake him, she instead taped the note to his door.  
  
She got back to her home early enough to have a piece of toast before she ran out the door again. By the time she had finally gotten to school, she was completely out of breath.  
  
When she looked up and saw Sephiroth approaching her, though, she knew it had been worth it. He looked at her and stiffened, but kept walking forward.  
  
"Hey, Seph!"  
  
"Hi," he responded. "Thanks for the, uh, letter."  
  
Aeris smiled, and Sephiroth felt his heart speed up. "Sure."  
  
"What letter?" Zack asked, as he popped out from behind Sephiroth.  
  
Aeris looked at him, blinked, and clapped a hand over he mouth. "Oh no! I forgot! Zack, I'm sorry!"  
  
Zack laughed. "Don't apologize unless you did something wrong." He looked at Sephiroth and asked, "Did she do something wrong?"  
  
Sephiroth sighed. "She wrote me a letter."  
  
Zack pouted. "And I didn't get one?"  
  
Aeris went over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry! I'll remember next time!"  
  
Zack smiled and returned her hug warmly. "Hey, if this is what I get, I don't think I mind being forgotten."  
  
Sephiroth turned around and began to walk away. Zack held onto Aeris a moment more then pulled away from her and caught up with Sephiroth.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zack asked.  
  
Sephiroth ignored him, and Zack glared at the taller boy.  
  
"You know, I thought we had gotten past this. What, are you mad at me? Or do you just like being a pain?"  
  
"We'll be late if we wait around any longer."  
  
Zack threw his hand sup in the air. "What is with you?"  
  
Sephiroth said nothing and got on the bus. He sat down at the back and stared out the window. He expected to feel Zack sitting down next to him any minute. However, he instead saw Zack and Aeris talking outside. He glared through the window at them.  
  
What did he care if they were saying good-bye to each other? He didn't care. Not at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zack looked at Sephiroth's retreating back and sighed. Really, what was wrong with him? Was he so jealous over a hug? Was that it? If that was it, he'd have something to say to Sephiroth when he got on the bus.  
  
Instead of following Sephiroth, Zack turned around and walked toward Aeris. The girl was standing there, looking somewhat confused at the confrontation she had witnessed between her two friends.  
  
"Did you fight?" She looked so worried that Zack had to force himself not to laugh. Instead, he put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels.  
  
"Only a little. Don't worry about it," he said before she could speak. "He gets like that sometimes." All the time, more like it.  
  
Aeris nodded. She looked down, twisting her shirt in her hands. "So... you're leaving?"  
  
Zack nodded. "Yeah, but only for a few days."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Really, it won't be that long at all. We'll both be back before you know it."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And, you'll have lots of stuff to do. You know, school work and stuff."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, don't be sad, okay?"  
  
Zack saw Aeris look up, then back down again. She was so cute sometimes that it made his heart ache. Would she really miss him all that much? She shouldn't. He wasn't that great that she should be so attached to him.  
  
"Well," she said, breaking the silence that had grown between them. "I guess I'll... um... see you later."  
  
"Yeah. Definitely. In a few days. You won't even notice the time passing." He looked at her and smiled. "Trust me on this. You'll have so much fun you'll forget all about me and Seph."  
  
"Never!" Aeris looked up and shook her head vehemently. "I'd never forget about you guys! Never ever!"  
  
Zack reached forward and placed his hand on top of her head. Since he was practically the same height as her, it was an awkward movement. "I know. I was only joking."  
  
She felt slightly comforted by his touch, and closed her eyes. "Oh. Okay."  
  
He pulled away from her once again and smiled. "I'd better get going. Later!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Zack walked away from her and onto the bus. He noticed Sephiroth was sitting all the way at the back. What a surprise. Zack walked back and sat down next to him, putting his suitcase in front of his legs.  
  
"That seemed cozy."  
  
Zack looked at Sephiroth in surprise. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Sephiroth gestured to where Aeris stood outside of the bus, and Zack groaned.  
  
"Please, please tell me you're not still mad about that."  
  
"I'm not still mad about that."  
  
"Sephiroth, don't lie to me!"  
  
Sephiroth glanced at him and sneered. "You asked me to say it. I did."  
  
"Why are you always so irritating?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You must practice."  
  
"Every day."  
  
Zack glared at Sephiroth, and Sephiroth ignored him. They sat together in silence until the engine started. The bus began to leave the city, and both wondered what awaited them beyond the plate. 


	39. Never Be the Same Again

Disclaimer: *cries in a corner* I-I *sniffles* d-don't *sobs hysterically and beats her head against the wall* OWN FF7!!!!!!! *mental breakdown*  
  
Author's Note: Thank you, Blizzaga, for being my ONLY REVIEW for the last chapter. So, to honor your request, I will no longer tell people my plans. Not only are they likely to change, and probably will at any given time, but also Blizzaga asked and was the only one to review- so THERE!!!!!!!  
  
I was reading fun Taito fics, then I got to a Mira part (ACK! THE HORROR! THE HORROR!), so I stopped reading it and began writing this. My Taito fic is waiting on another window, though, and it's calling to me. I never even knew people liked Mira, or Somi, or whatever. That just never occurred to me- but I am so biased against yuri that most of those pairings don't occur to me. Argh... *is disturbed and shocked* I can't take it anymore!! I'll just continue with my Taito and Daiken *sings and skips happily through fields full of flowers* Oh, BTW, that was all about Digimon. I guess if you don't like Digimon, you wouldn't know that, huh? Tee hee hee *blushes and scratches the back of her head*  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 37:  
  
Never Be the Same Again  
  
Of all days to get into an argument, he had to pick today. He couldn't just let Sephiroth have his way- oh no. He had to try and talk to him, which always made him even more obnoxious. Was it possible for Sephiroth to become more obnoxious than he already was? It was a tough call, but the possibility was there.  
  
Zack shot a look at Sephiroth. Why was he so mad anyway? Was it possible that the mighty Sephiroth actually cared what happened to other people around him? No, that couldn't be it. Then, he only cared when it had to do with Aeris. Yeah, that made more sense. If he killed himself right now, Sephiroth wouldn't even bat an eyelash. But, if Aeris should happen to almost trip on a rock- oh no! Watch out! The world would end if anything happened to her!  
  
Well, at least there was one thing both boys could agree on.  
  
Zack looked out the window and saw that they were approaching the gate. He had never been this close to freedom before. Not that he thought of Midgar as a prison, but it sure wasn't anything close to what he wanted. He desperately wanted to be able to go out and explore on his own, but living in that forsaken city made that impossible. ShinRa's rule, combined with the infernal plate that blocked out every form of life, made it that way. No one could defy ShinRa, and if the president wanted to keep all of the citizens of Midgar from forever seeing sunlight, while then so be it. Who would oppose him?  
  
Cursing the weakness of people in general, Zack punched the back of the seat in front of him. It was, surprisingly, enough to get Sephiroth to look at him, amused.  
  
"What?" Zack asked, cracking his knuckles. Sephiroth didn't answer, merely continued to look at the black-haired boy arrogantly. "You got a problem? Say it!"  
  
"No problem here."  
  
Zack growled and Sephiroth laughed.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're entertaining today."  
  
Zack narrowed his eyes and sneered at Sephiroth. "If you want to act like this, fine. But don't get mad at me for talking to Aeris."  
  
"I'm not mad-"  
  
"And don't take it out on me if you were too chicken to say good-bye to her like you should've."  
  
Sephiroth glared at Zack. "I don't know what you're talking about, but if you're trying to get on my nerves, it's working."  
  
"Well, good. Maybe if I try hard enough, you'll fall off of that pedestal you're on."  
  
"Don't be so rude."  
  
"I wouldn't be, if you weren't such a prick. But there it is, and what can I do about it?"  
  
"You know what, Zack? No," Sephiroth said, interrupting the Zack's retort. "Of course not. I'm sure you don't know anything."  
  
"What di-"  
  
"If you cared as much as you think you do, then we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now. So be quiet and leave me alone."  
  
Sephiroth looked out of his window, and Zack turned until he was facing away from the silver-haired boy.  
  
They might have stayed that way longer, but the bus jerked to a halt, making Zack bump into Sephiroth.  
  
"Watch what you're doing!" Sephiroth exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Not my fault, the bus-"  
  
"You're trying to irritate me, aren't you?"  
  
"We've been over this already today."  
  
"Apparently you think I won't-"  
  
"If you wouldn't be that-"  
  
"-your pitiful actions only-"  
  
"-jealous, that's what-"  
  
"-besides, you even-"  
  
"-totally not my-"  
  
"-never even-"  
  
"-you're such a-"  
  
"-don't understand-"  
  
But Zack happened to glance up, and what he saw amazed him. He leaned closer to the window for a better look, which placed him directly over Sephiroth's legs.  
  
"What are you doing?! Get off of me, you-"  
  
"Seph, look!"  
  
He did, and then he too was pressed against the glass. Two sets of eyes- one emerald set that seemed slightly clouded over, and one obsidian set that seemed to sparkle- observed the gate to the outside world being opened. Both gazes were wide open, completely astonished at the sight they were witnessing. It was a dream neither had thought they would ever get to see, yet here it was. Just a small pane of glass away.  
  
The bus started moving again, yet neither boy moved from his position. Both stared quietly out the window, trying to take in as much as possible. It was still too much, still too hard to understand what exactly was going on. But they knew, somewhere they realized what was going on. And, if they had been inclined to look at any of the other passengers on the bus, they would have seen reactions quite similar to their own.  
  
The bus moved slowly towards the gate. Zack glanced back briefly to see Midgar for the last time, then turned and faced the new world that was only just opening up to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sky was the first thing he noticed. It was enormous, bigger than anything he had ever seen. He couldn't see where it ended. That was how big it was. And blue. It was blue, too. A clear, crisp sort of blue that almost hurt to watch.  
  
Or maybe that was the light. He wasn't used to anyplace being so bright. The sun wasn't really all that big, but it sure was bright. And a white sort of yellow that hurt to look at. When he stared at it for too long, he began to feel dizzy. But, when he closed his eyes and looked away to block it out, all he saw were small bright white spots in front of his eyes. It was almost like when he looked at a lamp for too long, except much, much worse.  
  
He opened his eyes again and noticed the clouds. There weren't many, but they seemed fluffy and white- like marshmallows. Or maybe pieces of cotton. Or some other fluffy, white thing. That's what they looked like. And they were floating! He had heard about it before, of course, but actually seeing it was a different story. How did they stay up there? It was something he would wonder about for a while.  
  
Something passed in his field of vision, and he blinked. It was a bird of some sort. An actual bird, not like a pet or anything, but a real live wild bird. Were there more? Where were they? Weren't birds supposed to travel together?  
  
Not wanting to miss anything, he turned his attention to the ground. It was also big, but not as big as the sky. There were mountains in the distance, although they looked sort of hazy and fogged over. And, if he looked in a different direction there was a lot of water all together. That must be the ocean. Or the sea. Maybe a lake? Too big for a puddle. It was also blue, but it was also green and white. The color kept changing over and over again, and there were parts of it that sort of grew and then fell down where the whole thing ended. That happened over and over again, but each of those things were different sizes and shapes, and they appeared so randomly that it was hard to tell what their purpose was.  
  
Concentrating on the ground was easier. There was grass. Some of it was brown, but most was green. It was small and narrow and there was a whole lot of it. Way too many to count, but not as many as the sky was. Could he say the sky was a 'many'? It was too hard to tell from this distance, but he couldn't tell if the blue that the sky was made of was in little pieces, like the grass. Or maybe it was one whole piece? But, then, where did it begin? He could tell where the grass began, but not the sky. If he was outside of the bus right now, would he be standing in the sky? Would it be blue all around him? Or, would it be normal, like when he was in Midgar? Then, if he looked up would he see where it started?  
  
There were also trees around. And bushes, and all sorts of plants that he didn't know existed. Well, now he knew, but not before. Did they all have names? There was a lot of one that looked almost like grass, but it was taller and had a yellow thing on top of it. The yellow thing was sort of circular, and really bright. Not as bright as the sun, but he could tell where it was anyway.  
  
Something else passed by, but this time it was running on the ground. It passed by quickly, but he recognized it as a chocobo. He had seen them before, in Midgar. But, this one had no rider. Was it untamed, then? If he caught it, could he tame it, and then he would own a chocobo? That would be interesting. It was yellow, too, just like all the other ones he had ever seen. So many yellow things were around. Did the outside world like things so bright and cheerful?  
  
He didn't know about the outside world, but he knew about Aeris. Thinking about her made him feel both happiness and sorrow. He wanted her to be there with him. He wanted to be able to show her all of this. Would she ever be able to see anything like this? Ever? He hoped so. It would be so unfair for her to sit alone in Midgar all her life, while he was out here.  
  
He noticed the leaves on the trees move, and wondered what it would be like to feel the wind. He had felt a fan before, and the low breeze that almost always swept through Midgar, but real wind was different. Or, he thought it would be different. Maybe it would feel the same. Or, maybe because he expected it to feel different, it would feel different, when really it just felt the same to everyone else.  
  
But he was not everyone else, and he couldn't wait to feel the wind. He ran a hand through his hair and imagined the wind being so strong that it would lift it up and away from his face. Maybe his clothes would even move like in all the TV shows he had seen when the hero was posing for the girl he had just saved.  
  
Aeris had beautiful hair. What would it look like, all swept up by the wind? Would it get all tangled, and she'd have to take hours to brush it out? Or would it just sort of naturally come up, and then back down again without any fuss?  
  
She should be here. She should be here, instead of him. What good did it do him to see all of this? Would he ever be able to enjoy life the way she did? Would he ever be able to be as open, caring, and friendly as she was? Probably not. But then, he already knew that. He knew he would never be like Aeris. Could never be like her.  
  
No one could ever be like her. She was so warm and sweet, gentle and kind. She would enjoy being out here so much more than anyone else. She would be able to talk with the planet from outside of the plate. It would mean so much to her. It would mean so much to him, to give it to her.  
  
But, even thoughts like these couldn't distract him. Much. And, as Sephiroth looked at the world for the first time, he knew he could never be the same again. 


	40. Other Things To Do

Disclaimer: So, are all the hot guys from every Final Fantasy currently running around naked? No? You mean, Sephiroth isn't confessing his love to Aeris before he ravishes her? Then, she's not going off after Cloud once she's done with Seph? No? None of this is happening? Then, why would you think that I own it? 0_o  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so sorry about the wait. I'm in the middle of some serious work, though, and this is just a brief sort-of reminder chapter that lets all of you know that I'm still here and working on it, even if it doesn't seem like it. Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 38:  
  
Other Things To Do  
  
The classroom seemed empty. There were still people there, of course, but it just wasn't the same. Not all of the boys had gone to become a SOLDIER, but all of the ones that mattered did.  
  
That probably wasn't right. After all, other people still mattered. It wasn't like just because Zack and Seph left the world was ending. People were still friendly and nice to her. That wouldn't change anytime soon. The other kids were all just as nice as always. Was it possible that it was only her who was depressed?  
  
And why should she be depressed, anyway? They had gone off to follow their dreams. Both wanted to become SOLDIERS. She should be happy for them, not sitting here, staring out a window, wanting them to return. That was really very selfish of her. More than anything, she wanted her friends to be happy. If leaving her made them happy, she shouldn't be too upset by it.  
  
No, that wasn't the way to look at it. She couldn't think of it as if they were leaving her. They weren't. They were only going to be gone for a few days. It wouldn't be that big of a deal. Right?  
  
She only saw them during school normally, anyway. And, there were other things to do during school. Like learning. And... reading. Math, those sorts of things. It would be stupid to think that she would be sad if they were gone. She was way too busy to even think about them.  
  
That's right. She had tests to think about. And homework. She really did need to focus more on her schoolwork. She always completed her homework, but she had gotten sort of used to being able to ask Seph for help when she needed it.  
  
But she didn't need to ask him for help. She didn't need to ask anyone for help. She was quite capable of doing everything herself. So what if some of the multiplication tables were a little hard to grasp? If she just concentrated hard enough, she'd get it. Sooner or later.. probably later. But she'd get it. She would. She just had to keep her focus. Focus. Focus.  
  
It was easy to not think about them. It was really easy. She could completely not look at their seats at all for the whole day. She didn't have to even go over to where she normally ate lunch with them. And their spot on the playground? Easily avoided. Easily. Absolutely no problems there.  
  
Ah, now here was what she needed to do. Good old math. There was something she could count on.. no pun intended. Aeris glanced at the worksheet in front of her and sighed.  
  
Must math always be this hard? It wasn't like she would ever need to know it for anything. Who really needed to know what twelve times seven was? It wasn't like it would ever be useful to her. Especially not when she was planning on doing something not related to math at all. Like gardening. Now there was something she could do without worrying about math.  
  
Let's see... twelve times seven. She glanced down at her fingers, then immediately shook her head. Not enough fingers. Well, maybe she could just add it up? That might work. 12 + 12 = 24. 24 + 12 = 36. 36 + 12 = 48. 48 + 12 = 60. 60 + 12 = 72. 72 + 12 = 84. 84 + 12 = 96. 96 + 12 = ... 108? 108 + 12 = 120. Wait a minute. That seemed way too big. How much was it supposed to be again? Seven, right? Twelve times seven. She retraced her steps and sighed. She had gone too far.  
  
Maybe she should try to do it how the teacher was telling her. Okay, it could work.  
  
12  
  
x7  
  
... Okay, she could do this. Two times seven, well that was easy. Fourteen.  
  
14  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Wait. That wasn't right.  
  
12  
  
x7  
  
4  
  
Okay, but then what? Where did the one go again? On top somewhere? She tried putting above the other one, but that didn't work at all. Well, then, what was she going to do? 174 didn't seem right. Neither did 714. Argh. There was no way she could figure this out by herself.  
  
She wished Seph was there to help her.  
  
No. No, she didn't need him. She could do this alone.  
  
He had other things to do. She had to do this alone.  
  
She had to. 


	41. A Safe Distance

Disclaimer: I still don't own Final Fantasy. Surprise, surprise.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I should be working on my paper right now, but I just had to write something. So here I am, slacking off yet again. *sighs* I'm hopeless, I know. Anyway, I'm in a joyful mood since I just downloaded "Every Heart" from Inuyasha. Those of you blessed enough to have heard this song before can understand my joy. It's right up there with "Change My World" and "Cruel Angel's Thesis", ain't it? ^^ Oh, oh, oh, oh- it just got to the first really good part!! *hums along* Nagai nagai ... *bobs head randomly* do do do do dooo do do dodododo doooo ... -_-;;; Oh, well. On with the fic!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 39:  
  
A Safe Distance  
  
It was hell.  
  
That was the only logical explanation. There was no way that such a hellish place existed on earth. Not even the slightest chance. Well, okay, maybe the slightest chance, but definitely no more than that!  
  
Zack panted heavily and wished with everything he was that he would be able to stop running anytime soon. Sometime within the next fifteen minutes. A small voice in his mind reminded him that everyday he had been running for at least five hours on end, so why should today be different? He told that voice to shut up. What did it know, anyway?  
  
A distant voice yelled at him to run faster. He felt like passing out from exhaustion, and they wanted him to run faster. It was a cruel, cruel world. He knew he wasn't the only person being yelled at, either. He was one of the better runners, but even so there was a limit to how much he could do in one day. And he had been at this for at least three days now.  
  
Not only running, of course. There was also the strenuous physical tests they put everyone through, as well as giving them just enough food to live on, and letting them sleep barely five hours a day. It was stressful, and painful, and frustrating, and irritating, and suddenly Zack wasn't so sure he wanted to be a SOLDIER anymore.  
  
Sephiroth, on the other hand, seemed to be holding up just fine. He never complained about the work they were given, either. When Zack complained, all the stoic boy responded with was a general comment on not whining. Please. He never whined. He merely calmly explained the unfortunate situation that they were in. That was all. Was it his fault if Sephiroth didn't seem to mind running for hours on end each day? Any sane person would mind that. Anyone.  
  
Well, that was the answer. Sephiroth had obviously lost his mind. Obviously. No other explanation would work.  
  
More voices began yelling, and Zack ran even faster. What was wrong with those people? Couldn't they see that a break was needed for mental stability? Even only for five minutes. At that point, Zack wouldn't have cared if he could stop for only one minute, but his lungs were burning. This was like child abuse. He was seriously oxygen-deprived.  
  
He kept his legs pumping faster and faster, trying to finish the route before any more time had passed. The route their instructors had given them was, of course, impossible to complete. That was intentional, he assumed, since if they didn't complete it within the allotted time frame they were made to do more work. And, guess what the allotted time frame was? An hour. One measly, puny little hour was all they got to run more than forty miles uphill. That was crazy, and downright cruel.  
  
Zack happened to glance up and immediately ducked. He had almost gotten thwacked by a low-hanging tree branch. He looked up and saw Sephiroth looking back and shaking his head. Zack glared at the other boy, who merely turned around and ran even faster.  
  
That didn't stop him, though. Oh, no. Sephiroth deserved a good, long, hard glare for the way he had been acting. Did he think he was the only one who missed Midgar? They had been so happy to get out of that hellhole, but for what? For this? The air might have been nicer, but they were too busy killing themselves to notice!  
  
Not that Sephiroth cared either way. Zack had a feeling that boy wouldn't care if the world exploded around him, so long as it didn't disturb him too much. What was his problem, anyway? Was it so wrong to want to talk at night, after a tough day? Zack tried to make conversation, but Sephiroth either told him to shut up or ignored him completely. Where was the friendship in that?  
  
Zack sighed. Friendship. Was it even possible to be friends with such a hard-headed, stubborn, obnoxious person? He tried and tried to make Sephiroth be more open, but it never worked. And now that he had other things to think about, like how exactly he would kill the next person who yelled at him to run faster, the other boy had shut down. Refusing to talk or socialize in any way with any of them. Zack had known Sephiroth would be cold to the others, but he had hoped...  
  
What was the use, anyway? What did it matter what he had hoped? He sure wasn't getting it now. It didn't matter how much he wanted to befriend Sephiroth. It was a useless effort in the end. What was the point of even trying to be friends with him, anyway?  
  
Zack shook his head to force those thoughts away. What was he thinking? How could he even think something like that? Of course he was friends with Sephiroth! So he was quiet, and a little weird. Big deal. Zack himself was known for being weird. There was nothing wrong with that. Besides, they had to stay friends. They understood each other, even if Sephiroth didn't want to admit it. Plus, they had Aeris to think about.  
  
Aeris... what was she doing? Was she mad at them for leaving? He hoped not. He didn't think he could take it if, after all of this work he had to do, he got home and she was angry with him. Oh, no, just the thought made him depressed. He was sure she would be. She didn't want to spend time alone, after all. She was with her other friends, but would she see it like that? No way. She would surely be upset with him.  
  
He sighed and felt like hitting himself in the head. He might have if his legs weren't killing him, but they were and he decided it was enough pain for the time being. Oh, why was he so stupid? He knew this would make her upset, just knew it! And what did he do? He went and left her anyway! It was so... so... ugh, so stupid!  
  
A horrible thought struck him. What if she was somewhere, alone, crying or something? Or in desperate, desperate need of him to come and help her? Oh, this wasn't helping. This was NOT helping. He was worrying over nothing, he was sure of it.  
  
But what if she was? In danger, or stuck somewhere? She's too nice to ask for help, she'd probably just stay there and not want to disturb anyone! Oh, why did she have to be so nice? Couldn't she just be selfish for once?! That was why he had left, she had told him that she would be fine. Yeah, right. Why was he so stupid?!  
  
His thoughts were cut off when he tripped over a rock, and immediately stumbled over himself in an attempt to stay standing. Of course, who would be right in front of him ready to break his fall?  
  
"Hey!" Sephiroth exclaimed, falling face first in the dirt. He jerked his head around and glared at Zack. Zack grinned sheepishly and gave a small laugh.  
  
"Hey, Seph. Just thought I'd drop in." The comment didn't amuse Sephiroth, and Zack frowned. "Well, I thought it was funny."  
  
"Get off of me, Zack," Sephiroth said.  
  
Before either could move, an instructor came running up and asked them what they thought they were doing. Zack opened his mouth, but no, he didn't want any excuses. They were clumsy and inept fools who did nothing right. Well, they would learn something when they had to clean out the kitchen that night. Maybe that would teach them something.  
  
As their instructor walked away, Sephiroth sighed. He pushed Zack off of him and sat up.  
  
"You've really made a mess of things now."  
  
"Aw, come on, Seph. It's not that bad. At least it's not the bathrooms." Both shuddered at the thought. "Besides, it shouldn't take that long."  
  
Sephiroth glared. "We wouldn't have to do it at all if you would just pay attention to what you're doing."  
  
"I was paying attention!"  
  
"Were not."  
  
"Were too."  
  
"Were not."  
  
"Were too."  
  
"Were- oh, this is stupid," Sephiroth said. He stood up and looked down at Zack. "Well?"  
  
Zack tried to stand up and almost fell over again. Sephiroth reached out a hand to steady him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're hopeless."  
  
"I try."  
  
Sephiroth shook his head and began running again. Zack followed him, but from a safe distance. He kept his mind carefully blank and focused on avoiding anything that looked like it might trip him up. No need to make things more difficult than they already were.  
  
Author's Note (part 2): Okay, so it's a weird place to end it, big deal. I thought I should tell all of you to go see "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets". It rocks! The book is so much better, of course, but they kept a lot of stuff in. They took out some really funny parts though, like Lockheart's Valentine's Day, de-gnoming the Weasley's yard, and Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party. Ah, well- at least they kept in the most important parts! And, in case you were curious, Tom Felton is so hot!! You know, the kid who plays Draco Malfoy. Damn. That's all I have to say. ^^ 


	42. Hearing Things

Disclaimer: This is not mine. It all belongs to the lovely and talented Squaresoft.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I have a really good excuse. See, these aliens came down and told me that if I didn't submit myself to their long and hideous experiments they would destroy the world. Of course I couldn't let that happen. However, just as they were about to take me, this really hot and sexy guy showed up. He had a huge sword and looked dangerous, like he had a tragic past of some kind. I knew I would eventually help him come to terms with that tragic past. He saved me, but the aliens had already started their invasion. We fought against them, but they eventually took over planet earth. Luckily, before they could complete their evil goal, I used my super cool powers to kick their asses from here to Timbuktu. Their evil was erased from the universe, and everyone who was previously enslaved forgot about the whole incident. My honey and I found a nice spot to spend the rest of our lives together in, occasionally venturing out to fight evil when called upon. I did save him from himself, as they say, and he broke free of his angst through his love for me. ^^ See, I told you I had a really good excuse.  
  
Chapter 40:  
  
Hearing Things  
  
To someone else, it might have been funny.  
  
Standing there with an apron on, holding a rag in one hand and a bottle of cleaner in the other, Sephiroth found their situation to be anything but.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there watching me?"  
  
Sephiroth considered for a moment. "Yes."  
  
Zack growled under his breath. "You're supposed to be helping me."  
  
"It's not my fault you're a complete klutz."  
  
Zack sighed. "I knew this would happen. I just knew it."  
  
Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "Well, did you think I was going to actually try and help you clean up this... this... THIS?" He gestured around wildly. "I'm not cleaning up after these disgusting people."  
  
"You are one of these disgusting people, you know," Zack pointed out. "You eat here like the rest of us."  
  
"At least I clean up after myself. This is... " Sephiroth trailed off, at a loss for words.  
  
Zack couldn't help but smile at his friend. He used to think Sephiroth complained for no reason. Now he was sure of it. Of course, it was such a huge part of him that if the silver-haired boy had just accepted this without question, Zack would have died of shock.  
  
Of course, it wouldn't have been the first time. In fact, there were a few times that stood out in his short memory. The first being when he had offered his hand to Sephiroth, and the boy had stared as if it was diseased. That was a little off-putting to Zack, but he quickly regained his composure. Come to think of it, that day had been full of surprises. Meeting Aeris, Sephiroth speaking to him, getting situated in a whole new environment. It had been worth it, though.  
  
Looking at Sephiroth now, it was hard to see the boy who had cried in the alley. Oh, there were traces of him, of course. The glint in his eyes that meant he was feeling some sort of strong emotion. Most likely anger or frustration, but it could be something completely different. That was the problem with trying to figure out Sephiroth. You never really knew if you were right until it backfired. You could be talking for an hour and suddenly one word would throw him off the deep end, making him completely antisocial and unreasonable again. It really was irritating.  
  
Zack sighed. There was also the undeniable fact that Sephiroth would avoid him if given the opportunity. Between spending time with someone, and being shut in a dark corner alone, Zack knew which one Sephiroth would pick. Not that it came as any surprise. Even at first glance, he had seemed the type to shut himself away and never come out. Zack wondered again what had happened to him to make him so cold.  
  
Yes, that was the word. Cold. The only word, really, to describe Sephiroth. Except for bitter. That would work as well. Cold and bitter. It might not have been the nicest description, but it was accurate.  
  
At least, it had been accurate before. And, it probably would be accurate again. But, for the moment, it was definitely inaccurate. While Zack had been busy thinking, Sephiroth had picked up the rag and was scrubbing at the stove top. Was this just a dream of some sort? Would he wake up and find out that Sephiroth had just beaten him into submission, and he was lying on the floor somewhere, bleeding? Always a possibility. Not very likely, though.  
  
"Well?" Sephiroth asked, still facing away from Zack. "Are you going to help, or do I have to finish this myself?"  
  
"No, no, I'm helping!" Zack hurriedly pushed aside all thoughts and began attacking the refrigerator. "See?"  
  
Sephiroth didn't make a comment, but Zack would have sworn he heard a small laugh. If asked later, though, he would merely say he was hearing things. After all, who had ever heard of Sephiroth laughing like that?  
  
Author's Note (part 2): Yeah, so for anyone who doesn't believe my COMPLETELY TRUE STORY *cough cough*, here's a lie for you. I went to put in my disc that has EVERY FANFICTION I'VE EVER WRITTEN ON IT, and lo and behold. Guess what happened. Take a guess. You know you want to. It said 'disc not formatted'. So I was all like, well it better GET formatted, and bloody quick! So I attacked it, but it didn't work in my favor. End result: I lost everything I've ever written (practically), and had to re-write this chapter. Of course, what else do you think was on that disc? That precious, glorious little disc? My research papers? My essays? My life? Nah. And, not having my own computer makes it impossible to have a second copy. Who? Me? Bitter? Nah... *pounds head into wall multiple times, walks away and kicks small child, small child cries, parent comes over, she kills parent and proceeds to lick the blood of the knife* Tastes like chicken.  
  
Besides that, this chapter is now ENTIRELY DIFFERENT from what I had originally written. Oh, well. I like it. ^^ I know it's short. And you're going to kill me, but I won't be able to update till Monday. *dodges daggers* Wait! You shouldn't have thrown those yet! There's more good news! Christmas break is coming up next week, and you know what that means! No computer for a whole month! Now, what are you going to throw at me, hmm? *dodges axes, pitchforks, a chainsaw, two ferrets, and the tab from a soda can* Eep. I will, however, make this promise to you! BY THE TIME I GET BACK FROM CHRISTMAS BREAK, I WILL HAVE AT LEAST THRITY PAGES WRITTEN. THIS MEANS, FOR YOU, ONE HUGE CHAPTER OF FUN. IF I DO NOT HAVE THIS WRITTEN, YOU ARE ALLOWED TO STALK AND KILL ME. I REPEAT, YOU ARE ALLOWED TO STALK AND KILL ME. THE NEW YORK LOTTO IS NOW EIGHT MILLION DOLLARS. I REPEAT, THE NEW YORK LOTTO IS NOW EIGHT- MILLION- DOLLARS. Thank you. (The New York Lotto. Hey, you never know.) 


	43. Not Surprised at All

Disclaimer: Have you ever heard of Squaresoft? You know, that company that makes all these really great RPGs? Yeah, well, they also made Final Fantasy. SURPRISE!!! They own it, not me. I know, I know- you're shocked. Try to get over it without any permanent brain damage.  
  
Author's Note: HA!!!!! You guys all thought that I would not write at all, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! But here I am, typing away on my friend's computer while her family's out. What does that tell you? That I am a sneaky, conniving, little twit of a person? Noooooooo... it tells you that I am dedicated to my work. Yes, that's right. DEDICATED. I could be watching Gensomaden Saiyuki right now, or Inuyasha, or Hunter x Hunter, or Argento Soma, but what am I doing? I'm here typing this up for you. Aren't you ecstatic?..... Well, you should be.  
  
I really am sorry for the whole lack of update thing. I've been really busy, but that's no excuse I know. I'm trying to get back on schedule- but don't worry! I promised that I'd finish this fic and I WILL!!!!!!! You just have to be patient with me... ^///^;;  
  
I decided to upload this now, instead of waiting for the entire chapter to be complete. I'll just split it up. That will give you guys something to read earlier than it would have been out. Hope that's okay.  
  
Enjoy! ^^  
  
Chapter 41:  
  
Not Surprised at All  
  
Wutai had been a strange place. The land had been completely foreign to all of the soldiers, and most never wanted to visit there again. Buildings and people looked different, and there was nothing of the city within them. Perhaps that was why the general had ordered everyone to move out.  
  
It wasn't a great reason, certainly, but it was the best reason they could come up with. After all, the battle had been going well. They were winning, their opponents were losing, and they had few casualties. The situation had only improved when Godo had surrendered. They had finally been able to accomplish ShinRa's orders, and most were ready to take a breather. But the general had insisted that they press on, desperate as he was to get back to some semblance of civilization.  
  
No one really knew what he was thinking. Even his second-in-command had absolutely no idea what was going on in his mind. Which was probably a good thing. After all, he had the look of a man who'd seen too much, and wasn't about to start sharing.  
  
They marched for a while, making their way slowly to the opposite end of the island nation. They had landed the aircraft there to avoid attention, and it had worked brilliantly. The citizens of Wutai had not noticed anything until it was far too late.  
  
Even then, it had been work to weaken the country so much. The untrained citizens knew how to defend themselves, and the soldiers were skilled. But ShinRa had numbers and the element of surprise on their side. They knew they would win, and they did.  
  
The general had warned all of them not to be too cocky. A swollen head makes for a bigger target, he would say. Well, that was just fine and all, but who wouldn't take a little pride in defeating an entire nation? It was something that would be celebrated in Midgar, and they were all eager to get back there.  
  
All of them, except perhaps the general. He didn't seem pleased at all with the idea of going back to Midgar. Logically, that made no sense. Everyone knew that ShinRa treated him with respect and reverence. He was highly regarded as the best general ShinRa had ever employed. Why should he be anything less than thrilled to go back to that place?  
  
It was impossible to ask him. No one ever questioned him about anything, and no one was willing to be the first to try. Who knew how he would react?  
  
It would be pointless for anyone to try and approach him now, anyway. He was in his own world, far away from the rest of them. He might be planning new strategies for their next fight, but it was equally likely that he was wondering what would happen when he got home. Better to let him think in peace, than to try and figure out why he was so distant.  
  
The general knew his soldiers' thoughts without even trying, and he smiled to himself. It was always better to let people think he was crueler than he was. They would fear him then, and he had learned from an early age that fear was the best way to control people. Excluding respect, which was much too much work, fear was really the only way to ensure that people would listen to you.  
  
That was the one thing that he had learned the hard way. He had always been intelligent enough to understand everything around him without someone else explaining it to him. He had known that fear was a great controller, but the lesson was hammered into him when he met Hojo.  
  
Hojo...  
  
The man that was solely responsible for some of the worst sins committed in history. The man who was given the power to do whatever he pleased by one of the most powerful men in history. The man whose only purpose was to recreate humanity in his image. One of the strangest, most dangerous men in history, he was the only thing that kept the general from eagerly anticipating his arrival in Midgar.  
  
Well, perhaps not the only thing. In all honesty, he never really liked Midgar. There were some good aspects about it, of course. He liked seeing how people interacted with each other, and how they lived their mundane lives. He had spent many hours staring out over the populace from his office, wondering just how they managed to get by. Life in Midgar was never easy. Only those who were stubborn enough not to listen to good sense stayed.  
  
No one would choose to live in Midgar. Given the option, they would undoubtedly choose to live someplace like Kalm, where everyone was laid back and peaceful. No one running around trying to rob or cheat you, no company brain-washing everyone with its lies. Yes, a town like that would be a wonderful place to live.  
  
Of course, there were always the people who liked the increased fervor of the city. The hot, damp streets and steel bolted sky. There would always be people who enjoyed that sort of life. He had grown up among those types of people, and found it rather odd that they were content to live as they were. No matter how often someone spoke of getting out of the god- forsaken polluted city they all lived in, no one was able to get away. Whether through lack of money or will, everyone who got into Midgar never seemed to leave.  
  
His mother was like that. She always wanted to leave Midgar. To get away from ShinRa and its' corrupted following. If she never saw a Turk again, it would be too soon. The first time he had heard her say such a thing he had found it shocking. Did it mean that someone else despised ShinRa, too? From birth, he had never heard anyone say anything negative about ShinRa. But when he was alone with his mother and father, they would make comments that led him to believe that maybe he wasn't as much of a minority as he thought. Maybe someone else also saw ShinRa as the scheming, power-hungry, earth-killing monster that he saw. What a wonderful thing that would be. Wonderful and completely unexpected.  
  
Of course, no matter how often he had heard his parents speak against ShinRa behind closed doors, he had heard praises about the loathed company in public so much more. Was it really that much of a sin to speak what you really thought? Even if it was against something like ShinRa?  
  
The platoon finally reached the aircraft. Their ship was enormous, and most soldiers knew the only reason they got such luxuries was because their general was held in such high regard. If he hadn't been as popular, they might have had more hardships. As it was, ShinRa did everything possible to keep their general happy, and that meant comfortable living quarters, as well as full-sized meals. Many soldiers remembered times spent with other squadrons. Cold, hard floors; rations that a mouse would find frugal; endless days of marching without rest. No, those were not times they would like to repeat.  
  
Not many soldiers were given the option to join his battalion, though. In order to serve under such an esteemed man, you had to be the best. The general would expect no less from you. If you excelled at one area, it wasn't good enough. Every soldier under his command needed to have at least two areas of expertise, although most had three or four. Some were excellent at hand-to-hand combat, while others were good sharp-shooters. A few had exquisite reconnaissance abilities, while others were better with handling machinery. The general had equal amounts of respect for all the positions. They were all needed to create a winning army, and he wouldn't have anything less than a win. Losing a war was unthinkable. As it had never happened, most did not worry about it.  
  
The general, though, had his concerns. The harshest criticism he had was that those under his command were far too arrogant for their own good. Many believed themselves to be immortal, and made crude errors in judgment. When a simple turn would suffice to dodge an attack, his company would rather make extravagant moves. There was something fundamentally wrong with that. The belief that showmanship was important enough to sacrifice time for only worked in an arena where a crowd could watch and judge you. In the battlefield, no one was watching but your enemy. If all went as planned, they wouldn't be around later to tell anyone what they had seen. Why, then, waste time with such childish maneuvers and games? He had seen enough stupidity in his time. There was no need to add to that amount by watching a member of his battalion get brutally slaughtered because he was too busy executing a 'superior attack' to realize another enemy had snuck up behind him. What was the point in training soldiers for battle when all they wanted to do was model for some invisible camera?  
  
He gave the order to take off, and their airship began to rise. He stood on the deck, watching the land drift slowly away from him. It might have been a meaningless gesture, but he saluted as the ground fell away. He had the utmost respect for his opponents at all times, even when they were less skilled than his regiment was. All types of fighting had their flaws, and he saw his own just as clearly as he saw others. It would have been unfair and judgmental of him to consider his opponents as anything less than worthy.  
  
Clouds had completely engulfed the land. He knew Wutai would still be there, underneath all of the white strands. Clouds were a curiosity to him. They were both tangible and intangible. If the ship drifted into a cloud, you could reach out and never touch it, although your hand would technically be in the middle of the mysterious white mass.  
  
This dual existence interested the general beyond reason. The concepts of yin and yang, light and dark, right and wrong- they were all intriguing to him. Ghosts were both alive and dead, were they not? The wax and wane of the moon, the rise and fall of the tide. Such dualities were of extreme interest to him, although he never knew why.  
  
Perhaps that was why he so enjoyed smaller towns. After the chaos of Midgar, he would have enjoyed a quiet life in a rural town. The city had left its indelible mark on him, and he was more than ready to experience another lifestyle. He had been to other towns before, of course. It was necessary when choosing new recruits and doing random missions for ShinRa. It had been a while since he had done anything even remotely resembling such missions, though. Once he had reached a certain level, the higher-ups had found it better to use him for other things. They had tried to get him to become a Turk. He had refused. His mother's words still rang through his mind. There was another man who wanted the position, and so it was passed down to him. That man was more suited to the job, anyway. Midnight black hair, eyes dark enough to burn, and a personality that matched. Let the psychos become Turks. The general had enough to worry about without a guilty conscience.  
  
They might have persisted if they hadn't realized what was obvious to everyone else. The personalities required for such a job were fundamentally different from his own. He simply didn't take such liberties with human life. Yes, he had killed people and would kill again. Even so, he never killed to cover someone else's mistake, or to prove that the person he worked for was more powerful than someone else. The Turks acted as bodyguards and an odd type of clean-up crew.  
  
Of course, there was never anything left once they were done cleaning.  
  
The general didn't want to live his life like that. That was just another way of being trapped. He hated being forced to do things he didn't want to. That was why it was such a surprise that he held such a high position in the army. After all, when people gave him orders, whether or not he listened depended a great deal on his current mood. That attitude was a part of him that couldn't be erased, no matter how hard the training had tried. He had it more under control now, but it was still there, still lingering slightly under the surface of his thoughts. If he had complete control, things would be different. But he didn't have complete control.  
  
But that doesn't mean he had no control. Oh, no, he had a control of sorts. But it was only a mimicry of that power which continued to elude him. When he first joined the military, he was certain that it was power he desired. He was absolutely sure that when he moved up through the ranks and gained power over others, he would be happy. The respect and fear of people was something that he thought enabled a person to have power. And once he had that type of power, he could do whatever he wanted to with it.  
  
Yes, he could do anything he liked. And many, many things he didn't.  
  
But the choice would be up to him, not up to some idiot sitting up in a cushioned chair somewhere fifty million miles away from the action. That distance blinded people no matter who they were. You couldn't be that far away from a situation and have a clear understanding of it, for it simply wasn't real to you. Your hands were too clean; you hadn't seen anything worth telling over a fire on a night that was too silent for comfort. On the other hand, someone who was always in the line of fire also had a distorted view of things. That type of person either became too emotional or just detached from the world. There was only a certain amount of violence someone could take before that person broke down. It was only a matter of time before that happened to him.  
  
Maybe that was why the project had been made. Maybe it was all his fault.  
  
No, no, it wasn't good to think like that. There was nothing he could have done either way. The mad scientist always got his way in the end. It never mattered how much others were against his experiments. Not to ShinRa, anyway. And he was the only one whose opinion mattered, anyway. At least, that's what he thought. The general wasn't so sure about that.  
  
So ShinRa had said okay, and the project had begun. He didn't know the actual name of the project, and he didn't really want to know. The less he knew about this new experiment, the better. What he did know made him uncomfortable, and he wasn't about to go looking for more nightmares to haunt him.  
  
What did he know? Well, he knew that the project was at the top of Hojo's priority list. He knew that it was started only a few years ago, not even a whole decade. It was top-secret, and only the people who worked directly with it knew anything about it at all.  
  
Then there was the small but somehow enormously important fact that a sample of his blood was somehow involved in this top-secret project. Just one sample. No more than a few drops, really. But it was his blood.  
  
HIS blood.  
  
Why did they need his blood for anything?  
  
It was something that had been bothering him off and on again for the past couple of years. After all, who knew what kind of sick, freakish things Hojo did in his lab? There was a reason why even the Turks stayed far away from the scientist, and it wasn't out of courtesy, or even respect. It was out of fear. The most controlling factor in people's lives- regardless of age, gender, race, religion, nationality, and every other defining characteristic feature that a person might have. Fear was what bound the world together. It was why the Cetra had been destroyed, it was why ShinRa had gained control, it was why people hid in their homes day after day, waiting for something that would never come.  
  
More people feared Hojo than any other person alive, including himself and ShinRa. That was a record that no one else could ever hold. Most people had never met the man, and they were happier for that fortunate experience. The general often wished that he had never met the scientist. Then this whole thing might have been avoided.  
  
He didn't know what the whole thing was, mind you, but he knew that it was bad and that it could have been avoided. And that it involved his blood.  
  
A fact that unnerved him.  
  
A soldier cleared his throat, and saluted the general. He went on by saying that they were almost to Midgar. The general thanked and dismissed him.  
  
Almost to Midgar. Well, that was pleasant.  
  
...  
  
He had to think properly about this. It was really the only way to go about it. Hojo had asked for a meeting with him once he got back from Wutai. The only time he had ever had a meeting with Hojo before this was when a sample of his blood was given to the scientist, even though he protested it. Hojo had sneered and said that he had plenty of blood, and why was he whining about this anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be the strongest general ShinaRa had to offer? So the general had shut his mouth and watched Hojo walk out of the room with his blood.  
  
Well, he'd be damned if that was going to happen again. There was just no way that he was going to let Hojo anywhere near him. They could have a meeting, fine. They could sit on opposite sides of a table, skip small talk, and discuss whatever it was Hojo wanted to speak to him about. He only hoped it had nothing to do with the project. He never wanted to hear about this project again.  
  
Somehow, though, he thought that was the only reason why Hojo would ever speak to him willingly. The two men just did not get along. Neither minded not getting along. In fact, they both relished the fact that they hated each other. That might have been the entire reason that Hojo used the general's blood to begin with, but who knew why he did the strange things he did?  
  
He felt a slight difference in the air around him and realized that the ship was descending. The general turned around and walked over to the entrance, where the other soldiers were all waiting for him. He was going to guide them back to their hometown. He had led them out to a foreign land. He had guided them into battle, and through his leadership they had been victorious. They trusted him. So, he led them.  
  
The ship landed, and he slowly walked out. The sun seemed bright on his face. He squinted a little, and immediately spotted the huge metal doors that led into Midgar. Most of his soldiers cheered or yelled happily, but more than just a few were as silent as he was. Maybe they also had nothing that kept them in this godforsaken city. Maybe they also were only here to serve in a corrupted military that had been formed to suit the needs of an overweight middle-aged man who regularly wore cheap suits like satin. Maybe they also had contemplated the meaning behind this all, and wondered if this cause was really worth their time. Maybe they also had slowly let their worries die, just because it was the easy thing to do. Maybe they also had a conscious that screamed at them daily to stop living a life they knew would eventually lead them to ruin.  
  
If they had, they never showed any signs of it. Then again, neither had he.  
  
He approached the dull gray walls with a feeling of apprehension. He wasn't quite sure what awaited them on the other side, but somehow he knew that it wouldn't be good. Anything involving Hojo was never good.  
  
The doors opened, allowing them access into the city. The general stepped forward, and led his battalion into their hometown. The sunlight was immediately blocked by tons of metal. His nerves didn't get any better when he saw that a guard was standing right there, waiting to take him to his appointment. He asked for an hour to shower and change clothes. He was told that the scientist had already been kept waiting. There was nothing to say to that, so silence reigned.  
  
He turned and told his troops that they were off duty until further notice. They cheered a little, and gradually parted. The general nodded once more at them, then turned and climbed onto the car the guards had brought with them. The ride to ShinRa headquarters was silent and filled with tension.  
  
On the way there, the general once again saw how people's lives had deteriorated since he had last left. Shops that were once alive and bustling with people were now empty- mere shadows of their former selves. Other shops had sprung up into some spots, but looking down a street it was much easier to spot boarded windows and broken glass than it was to see an item waiting in a window, trying to lure anyone who had any extra money at all. Not many such people existed in Midgar. The homeless were slowly becoming the majority, and the people who did own property were exasperatedly trying to keep their hold on it. Lights were blinking in a never-ending cycle. Not yet broken enough to be fixed, but also not giving off enough light to see by, these lights could easily represent the fractured society citizens in Midgar had come to expect and call normal.  
  
Was it normal to live like that? With few or no possessions and a job that was either low paying, nonexistent, or against your morals? Perhaps. It was possible that this was normality in a sense that he just didn't understand.  
  
Maybe he had been away for too long. That was probably it. After escaping from the dirty streets and polluted air that Midgar had to offer, he was even more reluctant than ever to come back. Bright sun, white fluffy clouds, green grass, and blue, blue sky- those were all memories that most people in Midgar didn't have. Maybe because he had them it was different for him. He was able to recall- even now, even when he was traveling through the smog filled streets and alleyways of the city- the way fresh air smelled. That clean feeling that ran into his nose and mouth, then flowed down his throat, finally resting in his lungs. Foolishly, he always loathed breathing it out, for fear that he would never be able to breathe such air again. The next time he breathed he might suddenly be back in Midgar, back in the slums, back with the people that feared him for being something he wasn't sure he even was.  
  
He didn't know if he'd be able to breathe properly then.  
  
The car stopped in front of ShinRa headquarters, and he had the unreasonable urge to unsheathe his sword, kill the guards, and run far away where no one would ever be able to find him. The only part of that plan that was unreasonable was that they would always find him. Always. He knew that, though his hand strayed to rest on the comforting hilt of his beloved sword. He wouldn't deny himself the thought. Sometimes those types of thoughts were the only things that kept him able to function properly throughout the day.  
  
Especially when the day was one like today. One where he was being led up into ShinRa's private meeting room with the knowledge that whatever happened next would drastically affect him in a very, very bad way.  
  
So when he stopped in front of the door, and the guard knocked on it, he wasn't surprised to find his hand tightened on the hilt of his sword. Not surprised at all. 


End file.
